L'ombre du Passé
by Delphlys
Summary: Réécriture. Harry fait un voyage dans le temps, abandonnant tout derrière lui, pour accomplir sa mission : détruire les Horcruxes. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette aventure soit compliquée, beaucoup plus compliquée qu'il ne le croyait.
1. Chapitre 1

**NB** : Le monde de J.K Rowling ne m'appartient pas mais veuillez respecter mon travail, pas de copyright sur cette fiction. Merci et bonne lecture.

N'hésitez pas à poster des review, même si elle fait à peine deux mots, c'est toujours encourageant pour l'auteur et ca prend 2 secondes. :p

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre I :<p>

_**« Ce n'est qu'avec le passé qu'on fait l'avenir »**_ Anatole France

.

.

Avec des "si" on pourrait refaire le monde à notre image pour le rendre parfait, oublier le passé et construire un nouvel avenir. Ce serait vraiment trop beau, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne dit-on pas qu'avec la magie, tout est possible ?

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde _

_bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B._

Tout cela pour rien ! Tout ce chemin, tout ses dangers pour un faux médaillon ! La mort de Dumbledore n'aura donc servi à rien et c'était ce qui mettait Harry dans une rage folle. Aucune larme ne coulait le long de ses joues, ses yeux étaient bien trop secs pour pouvoir verser la moindre goutte d'eau, il avait déjà bien trop pleurer. Pour la énième fois depuis son retour à Private Drive, Harry replaça le bout de parchemin à l'intérieur du médaillon et le referma dans un petit _clap_ sonore. Vraiment, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, surtout par rapport au véritable Horcruxe qu'il avait aperçu dans la Pensine du défunt directeur. Poudlard ne sera plus jamais comme avant et Harry pense ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds, en tout cas pas pour suivre les cours. Il avait une mission très importante à terminer.

Le médaillon échoua dans un petit coffre en bois au milieu d'un myriade d'autres objets aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Il y avait un vieux journal troué, celui de Tom Jedusor et accessoirement un ancien Horcruxe tout comme la bague d'Elvis Gaunt qui traînait au fond de la boite, un croc du Basilic, quelques petits bocaux contenant divers ingrédients, une marmite rapetissée, et encore bien d'autres choses, formant un véritable bric-à-brac. Mais la chose la plus importante se trouvait enfermée dans un petit écrin, et à l'intérieur un bijou tout a fait magnifique, mais pas vraiment comme les autres. Au bout d'une longue chaîne se trouvait un petit sablier en argent dans un cercle que l'on pouvait tourné à l'aide d'une petite roulette, un peu comme les montres moldues. De ce fait, le sablier se retournait et la magie opérait. Une heure en arrière, deux heures, trois etc. Hermione lui avait fait parvenir le sien par Hibou, non sans oublier d'y joindre une lettre de quatre pages sur les dangers des _retourneurs de temps_. Harry lui avait dit que c'était pour gagner du temps, pour s'entrainer encore et encore pour pouvoir être à la hauteur et se montrer digne de sa mission, tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Évidemment, elle n'était pas au courant de la véritable raison : personne n'était au courant des Horcruxes et Harry ne tenait pas à ce que ses amis le sache. Le cavalier solitaire a parlé.

Le survivant posa le petit sablier sur son lit et sortir sa baguette. Transformer un objet magique était extrêmement risqué, surtout si le sortilège était complexe et lui-même assez bancal. A vrai dire, Harry n'était pas du tout sûr du résultat, mais il avait lu plusieurs livres que McGonagall avait bien voulu lui faire parvenir depuis Poudlard – la vieille Minerva était au courant pour la prophétie et souhaitait aider son protégé autant que possible. Et puis, il n'était pas à son premier essai non plus. Le première fois, il avait failli mettre le feu à sa chambre, à la deuxième tentative, il s'est retrouvé en face de lui-même parce qu'il avait retourné dans le temps, une minute en arrière. Il avait plus ou moins compris où était le problème, et la troisième tentative devrait être concluante.

Le bout de la baguette posée sur le sablier, Harry murmura une formule, fit un mouvement souple du poignet et tapota trois fois le bijou. Une lumière légère bleutée illumina sa chambre l'espace de quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir doucement. Lorsque le jeune sorcier regarda son œuvre, il fut légèrement étonné. L'argent était devenu or et le sablier était serti de petits saphirs émettant une légère lueur. Très étonnant ! Les alchimistes seraient heureux de découvrir qu'il existe un moyen de transformer des objets en or, même si Harry ne savait pas vraiment comme il avait fait. Une seule chose importait : son sortilège avait-il fonctionné ?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir !

Son réveil indiquait minuit pile. Le coin de sa lèvre se souleva légèrement tandis qu'il se disait ces mots.

**- Joyeux anniversaire.**

Harry ferma le coffret contenant tout les précieux objets, prit sa cape et l'enroula entoure de ses épaules et mit dans sa poche une bourse contenant tout son argent, autrement dit l'intégralité du coffre à Gringott. La magie faisait bien des choses, une simple petit bourse pouvait accueillir une véritable fortune, merci aux gobelins qui lui avait gentiment envoyé cela. En ces temps noirs, c'était chose courante de vider son coffre pour se protéger des mangemorts. On parlait de fraude au sein du ministère et même d'infiltration. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le ministre ne tombe en laissant le champ libre aux fidèles de Lord Voldemort.

Fin prêt, le jeune homme sortit sur la pointe des pieds de sa chambre. Le noir était complet et la maisonnée vivait au rythme des ronflements des Dursley. Eux, ils n'allaient mais alors vraiment pas du tout lui manquer. Silencieusement, le vilain petit canard partit loin de sa seule famille, mais en même temps, il s'éloignait de ses proches, de ses amis. Il ne ferait pas cela en vain, c'était pour leur construire un avenir bien meilleur, pour qu'il puisse grandir dans un monde où Voldemort n'existerait plus depuis longtemps.

Les pas d'Harry résonnaient dans le silence de la nuit. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, ce qui était normal au beau milieu de la nuit. Ce qui ne l'était pas, par contre, c'était ce silence total. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, les oiseaux s'étaient tus, même le vent semblait être tombé pour ne pour troubler la scène. Le regard émeraude allaient de gauche à droite, méfiant. Un bruit sur sa droite l'incita à rouler sur le coté et il évita de justesse un rayon rougeâtre qui alla s'écraser contre un lampadaire, faisant exploser l'ampoule. En un rien de temps, Harry se retrouva poursuivi par un groupe de mangemorts. Il devait faire vite. Après avoir lancer un ou deux sorts pour écarter les plus proches, Harry sortit le retourneur de temps de du col de sa chemise et commença à tourner.

**- Allez Drago ! Arrêtes-le ! C'est le moment.**

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille pour avoir hanté ses nuits l'année dernière. « J'ai tué Sirius Black », cette phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit et aussitôt une vague de haine l'envahit. Bellatrix au loin le pointait du doigt, le visage tordu par une expression de folie. Mais le plus inquiétant n'était pas cette femme, mais la forme qui fonçait sur lui, prête à lui sauter dessus. Le regard du survivant s'écarquilla sous la surprise mais aussi sous la peur.

**- Non ! **

Trop tard ! Drago l'attrapa violemment et le poussa un arrière contre un arbre, saisissant son poignet pour qu'il ne se serve pas de sa baguette. Le problème est qu'Harry n'avait pas peur de se faire prendre mais que le fils Malefoy ne soit transporté avec lui. Sa peur se concrétisa rapidement. Il avait déjà tourné les deux tours de sablier et autour d'eux, le paysage se troubla. Malefoy commença à paniquer, fidèle à sa réputation.

**- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisses-moi partir ! **

Il était prêt à abandonner sa mission, à laisser partir le survivant pour sauver sa peau. Voldemort ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné. Heureusement pour lui, et malheureusement pour Harry, il 'était trop tard. Le processus était enclenché et ne pouvait être rompu. Lentement, leurs corps se soulevèrent et leurs pieds ne touchèrent plus la terre, il planait à quelques centimètre du sol tandis que le temps défilait sous leurs yeux. Au début, ils pouvaient voir les gens marcher à reculons, le soleil suivre le chemin inverse, mais bientôt, le défilement fut plus rapide et il fut impossible de distinguer quelque chose. Tout allait bien trop vite. Un autre problème survint. Drago n'avait pas le bijou autour du coup, il était donc aspiré par le tourbillon du temps. Au début, c'était imperceptible, mais au bout d'un moment, Harry sentit le jeune homme blond se cramponner à son bras en hurlant. Harry prit son autre bras et chercha à le retenir.

**- Tiens bon ! **

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, merde ! Potter ! **

Il était vraiment effrayer, même paniqué. La force qui tirait Drago était de plus en plus forte et Harry sentit ses mains glisser lentement. L'espace d'une seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent, exprimant tout les deux la peur. Les mais de Harry glissèrent jusqu'à ses mains et il chercha vraiment à garder prise. Il ne se tenait plus que du bout des doigts. Puis les doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Le cri de Drago lui perça les tympans mais l'instant d'après, il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva propulsé par terre. Le choc fut plutôt rude et le garçon à la cicatrice eut vraiment du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, les bras en croix et sous une pluie torrentielle qui plus est. L'eau coulant sur son visage l'aida à remettre rapidement ses idées en place et rapidement, il se redressa sur ses pieds, criant le nom de son ennemi de Poudlard. Une réponse parvint à ses oreilles.

**- Ohé ! C'pas bientôt fini c'boucan ! Ya des gens qui dorment ici ! **

Harry ne réagit même pas à cette réflexion, perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'était-il devenu ? Oui, il était vraiment inquiet pour son ennemi. Jamais il n'avait voulu sa mort. Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon qui avait peur de son ombre et suivait gentiment les ordres de son père, sans vraiment réfléchir. Et pourtant, l'année dernière, il avait vu en lui autre chose. De la peur, certes toujours, mais un certain espoir. Il n'avait pas pu tuer le directeur et Harry se souvenait encore de ses mots. « Je n'ai pas le choix ». Bien sûr on a toujours le choix, mais parfois il est des menaces contre lesquelles on ne peut rien. Et puis, l'espace d'un instant, sur la tour, avant que les autres mangemorts ne viennent, Harry avait vu sa baguette se baisser légèrement, comme s'il ne voulait plus menacer Dumbledore, comme s'il voulait se ranger de son coté. C'était ce qu'il avait cru voir, mais il avait quand même essayé de l'attraper tout à l'heure.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait disparu. Où ça ? Il n'en savait strictement rien et il n'allait pas partir à sa recherche ! Harry avait une chose bien plus importante à régler. Le jeune homme palpa ses poches pour vérifier que rien n'était tombé et qu'il n'oubliait rien avant de se mettre en route. Il faisait nuit et il pleuvait, quelle chance il avait, mais il put vraiment parler de chance lorsqu'il vit un journal gisant au-dessus d'une poubelle complètement pleine. L'encre était un peu effacée mais il put quand déchiffrer quelques phrases. « édition du 30 Juillet 1977 ».

1977, soit vingt ans en arrière.

Il avait réussi !

Il ne put alors s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Si Hermione était là, elle le féliciterait pour son magnifique succès. Personne n'aurait jamais oser faire ce qu'il a fait parce que de un, c'est un procédé considéré comme impossible, et de deux, la peur de changer le futur sans retour possible. A cette pensée, le sourire du survivant s'évanouit. Il ne pourra plus jamais revenir ! En venant ici, il avait déjà changé le cours du temps. Ne serait-ce qu'en prenant ce journal, il avait irrémédiablement changé les choses. Chaque action cause des vagues, des actions à la fois évidentes et imprévues. !Par exemple, Harry ne savait pas à ce moment un SDF cherchait lui aussi un journal et n'en trouvant pas, il alla fouiller ailleurs, dans les rues voisines. Une voiture dérapa en voulant s'arrêter à un feu et le véhicule incontrôlable tua le SDF en le percutant alors qu'il traversait à un passage clouté. S'il n'avait pas pris le journal, le SDF serait encore en vie, mais cela, il ne le savait pas.

Plusieurs futurs sont possibles et par son action, Harry venait de lui faire prendre un tout autre chemin, mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point.

.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dans l'épisode suivant <span>__… _

Harry se retrouve en 1977, et il est temps pour lui de construire un nouvel avenir mais avant d'être dans ce nouveau monde, il lui faut une nouvelle vie pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Personne ne doit savoir qui il est.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Réponse :** Merci beaucoup pour vos review. Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir dans cette nouvelle version. Merci à Akan, Nanami74, et Safyro.

Dans le chapitre précédant, vous êtes quelques uns à m'avoir reproché l'exemple du SDF, le trouvant un peu lourd. Il est vrai que je me suis embarquée dans des explications, mais j'avais un schéma en tête bien précis, pour vous expliquer la chose. En espérant que ça n'a pas gâche l'ambiance du chapitre =)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>NB<strong> : Le monde de J.K Rowling ne m'appartient pas mais veuillez respecter mon travail, pas de copyright sur cette fiction. Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre II :<p>

_** « Dieu vous a donné un visage, et vous vous en fabriquez un autre. »**_

William Shakespeare

Atchoum !

Marcher sous la pluie lui avait offert un bon rhume, et bien sûr, ce n'est que plus tard qu'il eut l'idée d'appeler le magicobus. Mais quel crétin ! Pour la énième fois de la journée, Harry se moucha avec la grâce d'un éléphant dans un concerto pour trompette. La petite boule de mouchoir fut rapidement engloutie par la poubelle dévoreuse, un truc bien pratique sauf si on avait jeté quelque chose par erreur. Là, vous êtes vraiment dans la mouise de dragon.

Seul dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur, Harry tentait de se créer une nouvelle vie. Il avait déjà fait quelques recherches avant de s'aventurer dans le passé, mais créer une histoire de toute pièce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il le pensait. A vrai dire, trouver une famille qui aurait été tuée récemment et qui n'avait plus aucun membre en vie fut un jeu d'enfant, surtout que Voldemort multipliait les meurtres à cette époque, au sommet de sa noire puissance. Les Drawkins allaient faire l'affaire. Le plus dur restait à créer son histoire, pourquoi était-il encore en vie, pourquoi personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui, où à t-il étudier, pourquoi ? Bref, tant de chose à éclaircir et surtout à rendre crédible.

Bon, au travail. Dans la famille, il y avait un certain Matthew Drawkins, un jeune auror à peine sorti de Poudlard. Famille de sang pur, Voldemort avait cherché leur soutien, mais il avait rencontré de vives protestations et avait liquidé toute la famille. Toute ? Non ! Harry allait créer un nouveau membre, le seul survivant de la famille : Nathanaël Drawkins. Comment avait-il survécu ? Avec sa santé fragile, il était parti à l'étranger pour trouver un guérisseur, et ses maladies successives l'avait empêché d'aller suivre les cours à Poudlard. Ses parents avaient alors fait son éducation à domicile. C'était une chose tout à fait crédible. Puis, avec la montée en puissance du Lord, ses parents pensèrent à l'inscrire à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sûr, pour sa septième année, et surtout pour qu'il est ses diplômes et avoir une chance d'entrer dans la vie professionnelle. Ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Les sbires du Lord avait tué ce qu'il restait de la famille Drawkins à l'exception du jeune Nathanaël dont peu de monde connaissait l'existence et qui, à ce moment là, était en cure à l'étranger. Cette histoire était plus ou moins crédible, Harry n'était pas très corpulent, son teint était naturellement blanc et surtout dans son regard on pouvait lire de la tristesse, de la souffrance et une certaine maturité.

Pour expliquer sa non présence dans les registres du ministère et de Poudlard, l'excuse de l'administration était idéale. Il y a toujours des problème, et n'ayant pas fait ses premières années dans une école de sorcellerie n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Parfait ! Enfin, autant que peu l'être une histoire baratinée. La question était : est-ce que Dumbledore va y croire ? Surement pas ! le vieux directeur était intelligent et surtout il savait à qui il pouvait faire confiance … ou presque. La voix de Rogue résonnait encore dans son esprit, prononçant les paroles interdites à l'encontre de son protecteur. Rien que d'y penser, ses poings se serrèrent et un verre éclata dans la chambre. Ce bruit le ramena aussitôt à la réalité, ce n'était pas le moment de péter les plombs, il avait encore plein d'autres choses à faire.

Le garçonnet se leva et se dirigea droit vers le miroir. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme cela ! En 1977, ses parents devaient être en septième année, et la ressemblance avec son père était vraiment trop flagrante. Malheureusement, modifier totalement son apparence était une chose assez difficile. La seule solution serait le polynectar, mais alors il lui faudrait des tonnes de fioles à boire toutes les heures. Vraiment pas idéal, pas vraiment discret et donc dangereux. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose. Baguette sortie, Harry tapota deux fois sur son crâne et lentement, ses cheveux commencèrent à pousser jusqu'à ses épaules, mais ils restèrent, à son plus grand désarrois, indisciplinés. Il changea également leur couleur, d'un noir de jais, il passèrent à une teinte plus claire avec des reflets dorés. Voilà, la ressemblance était moins frappante. Il ne changea rien de plus. Et puis, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait les yeux de Lily Evans et quelques traits du visage de James Potter que tout le monde allait conclure qu'il était leur fils venu du futur. Non, vraiment, cela suffira pour maintenir l'illusion.

Maintenant que les bases étaient construites, il fallait jeter la barque à l'eau, en espérant qu'elle ne coule pas. Un coup de baguette et un « plop » sonore retentit dans la chambre, faisant apparaître une plume et un morceau de parchemin. Le survivant se racla la gorge et commença sa dictée, la plume écrivant chacun de ses mots.

_Monsieur le Directeur,_

_Ma demande va peut être vous surprendre, mais il faut absolument que je vous rencontre dans les plus brefs délais. Cela fait quelques jours que j'ai retrouvé refuge au Chaudron Baveur depuis l'assassinat de ma famille et je ne sais que faire. Aidez-moi ! Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, peut-être pourrais-je y faire une année. _

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse_

_Nathanaël Drawkins_

Oui ! Bref, concis, un peu alarmant, c'était à l'image de sa situation. Harry cacheta la lettre et sortit de sa chambre, descendant calmement les escaliers. Dans la grande salle à manger, il n'y avait que quelques vieilles dames cancanant à voix basse et jetant sans cesse des regards en arrière de peur d'être épiées. Bien sûr, il y avait Tom, le barman, moins vieux mais tout aussi laid, toujours aussi chauve, quoique trois malheureux cheveux bataillaient encore sur son crâne.

**- Bonjour, j'aimerai envoyé ceci le plus rapidement possible.**

Tom arrêta d'essuyer ses verres crasseux et prit la lettre entre ses doigts crasseux.

**- Mais bien sûr,** dit-il tout en regardant la lettre sous toutes les coutures. **Vous êtes le client d'hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Hum !**

**- Oui, je ne voyais pas votre visage hier soir avec votre capuchon, monsieur … **

**- ... **

**- Moui. Passez une bonne journée monsieur Smith.**

Bien, ce sera donc monsieur Smith pour l'instant. Mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, le dernier membre de la famille Drawkins. Ironie du sort, il jouait encore le rôle d'un survivant. Enfin, ce sera moins, disons, abracadabrantesque que sa vie précédente. Un petit sourire franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait dans l'arrière cour du bar. Il n'y avait que des poubelles et un mur de brique, rien de bien anormal, sauf que rien n'est ce qu'il paraît être. Le passage sur le Chemin de traverse se dévoila et Harry s'engouffra parmi les foules compactes des visiteurs et des étudiants de Poudlard.

Avant toute chose, il fallait qu'il aille à Gringotts mettre son argent à l'abri. Se promener avec une bourse pouvant faire pâlir d'envie la reine d'Angleterre n'était pas très prudent. Le grand bâtiment de marbre blanc dominait tout les autres non seulement par sa magnificence mais aussi par cette aura presque écrasante. En haut des marches, la porte de bronze était tout aussi importante, gardée par deux gobelins en habit écarlate mais aussi par deux sorciers. Leur cape d'un violet sombre portait le sigle des aurors, les chasseurs de mage noir. Les temps étaient sombres, très sombres à cette époque. C'était effervescence à l'intérieur, les petites créatures travaillaient d'arrache-pied et comme chaque rentrée, beaucoup de sorcier venait puiser dans leur économie pour acheter leurs fournitures.

**- Vous désirez ? **

Harry baissa les yeux vers cette petite voix grinçante et désagréable. Un gobelin le fixait d'un œil morne et calculateur.

**- J'aimerai ouvrir un compte. **

**- Bien bien ! Un nouveau client. Suivez-moi ! **

Évidemment ! Un nouveau client, cela apportait toujours un peu de bonheur dans une banque. Harry suivit le petit être sournois dans les corridors tout aussi magnifique que la façade, du marbre blanc partout, des tableaux représentant de grands personnages, bref, tout pour prouver grandeur et richesse. Ils finirent dans un petit bureau à l'image du gobelin et de la banque : grandiose, on l'aura compris.

**- Bien ! Bien ! Alors, vous êtes … ?**

Par instinct, il faillit bien dire Harry Potter, mais heureusement, il se racla la gorge.

**- Smith. **

**- Smith ? **

**- Oui, c'est bien cela, Smith. Il y a un problème. **

**- Aucun. Dans ce cas vous serez Monsieur Smith 04589. **Devant le silence de son client, le gobelin partit dans ses explication. **Vous n'êtes pas la seule personne à vouloir ouvrir un compte anonyme. Parfois les gens préfèrent jouer la carte de la sureté ou ouvrant un deuxième compte, par peur que le premier ne soit volé. Idiotie, Gringotts est imprenable et il est impossible d'y dérober quelque chose. Certains veulent y entreposer des choses illégales … en tout cas ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur n'est pas notre problème. Qui est notre client, peu importe. Vous voulez voir où je veux en venir … monsieur Smith ?**

Un petit silence suivi l'explication du gobelin.

**- Heu … oui ! **

**- Bien ! Quel genre de coffre désirez-vous ? Ouvrable par une clef, par un touché, par un sort, les trois combinés ? Quelle profondeur ? **

Vraiment Harry ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête, alors il se fia aux souvenirs de son ancien coffre.

**- Profondeur moyenne, ouvrable par une clef et un sortilège. **

**- Bien ! Bien ! **

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver avec ses « Bien ! Bien !», avec ce petit air supérieur, calme et terriblement lent et énervant.

**- Je vais vous amener à votre coffre.**

L'image des wagonnets roulant à une vitesse folle lui donna instantanément le vertige. Enfin, cela faisait parti de l'administration. A regret, le survivant se leva et s'installa dans le train direction l'enfer. A la différence du hall d'entrée tout en marbre, les passages menant vers les coffres étaient en pierre et faiblement éclairés par des torches. Ça sentait l'humidité à plein nez, et avec son début de rhume, ça n'allait pas arranger les choses. Ils filaient à vive allure, si bien qu'Harry ne pouvait rien voir, tout était flou, comme un film en avance trop rapide.

Dix minutes plus tard, il respirait enfin l'air frais du dehors. Dix minutes perdues à rien, juste pour entendre un gobelins débiter les règles de sa chère et tendre banque, dire comme quoi son argent serait bien gardé et tout le tralala qui s'en suit. Maintenant, il était temps de rentrer. L'achat des fournitures sera pour plus tard, quand il aura l'aval de ce cher Dumbledore. Perdu dans ses pensées et cherchant à reprendre un peu des couleurs, Harry ne regardait, mais alors vraiment pas du tout, où il allait. Et donc, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. La collision avec un passant fut inévitable si bien qu'il en perdit ses lunettes.

**- Mince, Potter regardes un peu où tu vas !**

Harry se figea instantanément, tétanisé par la peur. Potter ? Qui avait dit ça ? Il ne voyait strictement rien sans ses lunettes. Et la seule chose qu'il put répondre fut un bégaiement profondément débile. Et ce fut certainement un indice pour la jeune femme, car la voix était assurément féminine – à moins qu'en plus d'être bigleux il soit aussi sourd.

**- Oh ! Pardon, je suis vraiment désolée. Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. **

La seule chose qu'il pouvait discerner, c'était une masse rousse difforme, mais cette dernière, bien gentiment, lui ramassa ses lunettes, non sans un « _occulus reparo_ ». Cela le fit légèrement sourire, l'image d'Hermione s'imposant naturellement dans son esprit. Et les verres une fois sur ses yeux, Harry se retrouva face à un regard émeraude tout simplement magnifique. Déstabilisé, Harry baragouina dans sa barbe inexistante.

**- Heu, ce n'est pas grave.**

Un petit sourire désolée face à un petit sourire un coin gêné, et ce fut terminé. Harry resta un moment interdit au milieu de la rue, encore plongé au beau milieu d'un rêve éveillé. Ce fut furtif, à peine quelques secondes, mais tellement intense. Il se serait cru dans un miroir, les mêmes yeux se faisant face. C'était sa mère … enfin, celle qui fut et serait sa mère. Un choc, autant au sens figuré qu'au sens propre. Il faut bien revenir sur terre un jour ou l'autre, surtout qu'il était bousculé à droite et à gauche. Il allait finir par faire tomber une nouvelle fois ses lunettes.

Direction le Chaudron Baveur, mais toujours dans un état second, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Tom le héler, ou bien était-ce aussi le fait qu'il n'était pas encore habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle Smith, et encore moins Drawkins. D'un pas lourd, reniflant à chaque foulée, Harry rentra dans sa chambre, mais il resta immobile sur le pallier, surpris par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

**- Bonjour monsieur Drawkins, ravi de vous rencontrer.**

Le regard pétillant de malice derrière des lunettes de demi-lune, des cheveux et une barbe blanchâtre, quoiqu'encore grisonnante. Albus Dumbledore était assis sur son lit, tranquillement, et le regardait avec ce petit air qui lui avait tant manqué. Malheureusement, la seule chose qu'il fut capable de répondre fut …

**- Atchoum !**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Dans l'épisode suivant <span>__… _

**Des rencontres, des objets qui disparaissent, et un drôle de rêve, notre jeune héros n'a pas fini d'en baver. Loin de là, surtout que les choses se compliquent. Revenir dans le passé n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça. **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Réponses au review**:

- Safyro : Alors pour l'instant j'en suis arrivée au chapitre 6, mais l'intrigue est filée et les idées posées jusqu'au chapitre 15. Pour la nouvelle identité de Harry, c'est vraiment du à un pur hasard. J'ai trouvé le prénom sur un site des prénoms anglais et je trouvais que ce prénom était assez atypique, idéal pour les familles de sang pur (exemple : Drago). Et pour Drawkins, je ne connais pas les princes d'ambre, peut être ai-je déjà lu ce nom sur internet. Pour les introduction des chapitres, tout simplement dans un livre de citation que je possède, dans mes lectures personnelles ou sur internet. Cela dépend ! Dans la série Esprit criminel il faisait la même chose, je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée pour donner le ton à mes chapitres. Donc voilà ! Au plaisir de te relire ici ! :)

- Cam : Drago va bien, enfin je crois …:p Merci pour tes deux review qui mon fait plaisir. J'espère te retrouver dans ce chapitre :)

**Un chapitre un peu court mais essentiel pour la suite. Le prochain chapitre viendra donc plus rapidement ;). Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi soir. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre III :<p>

_** « Le destin mêle les cartes et nous jouons. »**_

Arthur Schopenhauer

.

Il était de nouveau face à lui, et un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui. Il avait une folle envie de pleurer et de se jeter dans les bras de son mentor. C'était étrange et déconcertant. Qui n'en ferait pas autant ? Il l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux il y a à peine quelques mois et le voilà devant ses yeux, en vie et en pleine forme, plus jeune aussi. Dumbledore, lui, le détaillait des pieds à la tête.

**- Je ne savais pas que les Drawkins avait un autre fils.**

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Harry, sentant la méfiance du vieux directeur à son égard, bien qu'aucune menace ne perce dans le ton de sa voix. Une simple curiosité.

**- Mes parents n'ont pas voulu m'inscrire à Poudlard,** dit-il en baissant la tête, éprouvant de la tristesse en parlant de ses parents. J'étais souvent malade étant jeune, alors ils ont préféré me garder au manoir et faire des cours par correspondance.

**- Hum !**

Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? A ne pas en douter. Dumbledore n'était pas le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes pour rien. Cependant, il ne dit rien et continua sur sa lancée.

**- Bien ! Vous devez avoir 18 ans.** Devant le hochement de tête positif du jeune homme, Dumbledore continua. **Bien, donc je suppose que vous voulez intégrer directement la septième année. Je vous ferai passer un teste d'aptitude afin de voir si vous avez le niveau. **

Le vieillard se leva avec une souplesse et un vitesse surprenante pour sa âge.

**- Je vous contacterai bientôt. Au-revoir, monsieur Drawkins.**

*ou qui que vous soyez*

Dumbledore quitta la pièce, laissant Harry seul dans la pièce. Et bien, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Bien sûr, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, le Directeur n'était pas tout à fait confiant, il allait faire des recherches, mais il l'acceptait malgré tout dans son établissement. Apparemment, il avait fait plutôt bonne figure. Cependant, il eut u sursaut de panique en voyant que son petit coffret était bien en évidence sur la table de chevet. Il ne l'avait pas caché ! Dumbledore avait-il fouillé à l'intérieur ? Ni une, ni deux, Harry se précipita vers son bien et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il y vit fut bien plus effrayant et bien plus inquiétant que si Dumbledore l'avait ouvert. Il n'y avait plus rien, juste de la poussière. La carte du maraudeur, le faux médaillon, le journal de Jedusor, le croc de Basilic … Plus rien. Comment était-ce possible ? Un sortilège ? Non, ce n'était pas la cause d'un sort, il n'y avait aucune trace. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Où étaient passés les Horcruxes ?

De rage, le survivant donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur, si bien qu'il se mit à clopiner jusqu'à son lit, le visage tordu par la douleur. Bien, il se laissa tomber en arrière, le bras sur les yeux. Tout ce chemin pour en arriver là, sans rien. Tout était à recommencer. Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres, puis, lentement, il sombra dans le sommeil. Il n'avait pas arrêté de courir, de réfléchir, et il avait tellement eu peur que ça ne fonctionne pas. Il était fatigué, vraiment fatigué.

Il faisait noir. Il n'y avait aucune lumière. Il ne pouvait rien distinguer. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Étrangement, il ne se sentait pas effrayé. Puis, lentement, l'endroit prit un teinte légèrement bleuté et il se retrouva allongé dans l'herbe, face à un ciel d'un bleu azur. Un légère brise agitait l'endroit, mais sans pour autant troubler sa sérénité.

**- Harry !**

Son prénom résonna d'une voix claire et troublante, si bien qu'il se redressa d'un bond. Et puis, n'était-il pas dans le passé ? Personne, pour l'instant, ne pouvait connaître son identité.

**- Harry !**

**- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous. **

Une main fine se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il aurait voulu voir à qui appartenait cette main, qui était le propriétaire de cette voix enchanteresse., mais il ne pouvait pas se retourner. Une force étrange l'en empêcher.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?**

La voix ne répondit pas à la question mais à la place, elle éclaircit peu à peu ses idées.

**- Tu as troubler le cours du temps, jeune Potter. Cela ne pouvait rester sans conséquence. **

Il sut qu'elle parlait alors de ses précieux objets qui avait disparu, mais alors, pourquoi était-il encore là, lui.

**- Tu n'as pas disparu parce que tu dois accomplir ta destinée, ce pourquoi tu es né. **

**- Vous lisez dans mes pensées ?**

Un rire cristallin répondit à sa question et Harry se sentit légèrement vexé.

**- Je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi, Harry Potter, ce qu'il se passe là, **dit-elle en posant son doigt sur sa tempe, **et là,** la main descendit sur son cœur. **Cependant n'oublies pas, pour que tu puisses ****survivre dans ce monde, il faut malgré tout que certaines choses se passent. **

**- Lesquelles ?**

**- A toi de le découvrir.**

Une mèche de cheveux blond entra dans son champ de vision tandis que la personne déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue. Puis, la main glissa de son épaule et il la sentit s'éloigner. Non, pas maintenant. Il avait encore tant de question. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se retourner alors il cria, il lui cria d'attendre, puis le paysage disparut, laissant la place à des murs sales et une odeur d'humidité. Quel était ce rêve ? Était-ce seulement un rêve d'ailleurs ? Tant de question qui demeureront sans réponse. La tête du survivant se reposa sur les vieux oreillers et il fixa le plafond, pensif. Tout était donc à recommencer, tout depuis le début, et cette fois-ci, Ron et Hermione ne seront pas là pour l'aider. A cet instant, il se sentait très seul.

Harry déambulait sur le Chemin de Traverse, regardant les vitrines des différents magasins. Bientôt, il pourra faire comme tout le monde et acheter ses fournitures scolaires, mais il devait attendre de passer les tests d'aptitudes de Dumbledore. Enfin, il avait encore un mois devant lui avant la rentrée. Alors pour son propre plaisir, il alla au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, son magasin préféré. Il y avait déjà une foule amassée autour de la vitrine. Foule + murmures d'admiration = nouveau balai, enfin, c'était souvent le cas. Quand Harry s'approcha, il vit qu'il avait tapé dans le mille, mais sourit devant l'antiquité qui était exposée. A son époque, c'était l'un des balais les plus lents. Enfin, ce n'était pas comparable, surtout avec vingt ans d'écart. Son Éclair de Feu allait vraiment, vraiment, mais alors vraiment lui manquer.

**- Papa, je pourrais avoir un comme celui-la ? **demanda un enfant tout près de lui.

**- Non, Mike. Tu sais pertinemment que les balais sont interdits aux élèves de première année.**

Harry rigola intérieurement en repensant à sa propre première année. Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, et tout cela grâce à McGonagall et un malheureux rapeltout. A son premier match, il avait même pratiquement avalé le vif d'or. D'ailleurs, sa victoire fut contestée par l'équipe adverse – mais bon, ca ne comptait pas, c'était les Serpentards – mais le règlement stipuler qu'il fallait attraper le vif d'or, la façon n'ayant aucune importance.

**- Je demanderai à mes parents de m'en acheter un. **

Cette voix.

**- Plus rapide, plus maniable, on aura encore de meilleures chances de gagner, même si le talent de notre équipe suffit.**

Des rires suivirent cette phrase et comme par enchantement, chose assez banal – ou pas – dans le monde magique, les personnes devant lui s'écartèrent, dévoilant une scène qui lui laissa une boule dans l'estomac. Deux jeunes étudiants se tapaient dans les mains, rigolant de vive voix sans se préoccuper de leurs voisins. L'un était son sosie parfait, les cheveux d'un noir de jais qu'une main venait régulièrement ébouriffer, des lunettes rondes qu'il remontait souvent sur son nez, seule ses yeux couleur noisette faisaient la différence. C'était donc son père, et le garçon à ses cotés était Sirius. Quel changement. Il semblait bien plus heureux, moins maigre, les traits moins creusés, au contraire, il avait un air aristocratique qui lui donnait de la prestance, ses cheveux noir lui tombaient jusqu'au épaule avec nonchalance, et son regard gris orage et son sourire étaient tantôt rieurs, tantôt charmeurs.

Quel choc ! Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à rencontrer ses parents avant la rentrée, il ne s'était pas vraiment préparé physiquement. Lentement, il recula d'un pas, puis de deux, et il tourna les talons, le regard triste. Ce voyage était bien plus dur moralement qu'il ne l'avait pensé : il ne pourra leur parler avec complicité comme un fils avec ses parents, il ne retrouvera pas ce lien qu'il avait forgé avec Sirius, ni même avec Dumbledore. Il ne sera qu'un simple camarade. Peut être qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop s'accrocher, pour éviter les déceptions. Peut être … Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

La réponse tomba du ciel, au sens propre du ciel. En effet, un hibou venait de larguer une lettre sur sa tête avant de s'envoler sans demander son reste. Le survivant jeta un regard assassin à la chouette, mais elle disparaissait déjà dans le ciel londonien. En grommelant, Harra ramassa la lettre et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle venait de Poudlard, il se dit qu'il était temps de revoir quelques notions. Hermione aurait vraiment était d'une très grande aide à cet instant.

Les yeux de Dumbledore allaient de gauche à droite, lisant attentivement le parchemin qu'il tenait entre les mains. Harry, lui, attendait silencieusement, debout, les mains croisées dans le dos. La lumière baignait entièrement le bureau du directeur venant d'une immense baie vitrée avec une vue sur les montagnes et le terrain de Quidditch. Voler, il allait enfin bientôt pouvoir voler à nouveau, sentir le vent frais fouetter son visage à cause de la vitesse. Le regard du survivant se déporta sur les différents objets exposés dans la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de réel changement, le bureau contenait toujours ses petites tables basses qui supportaient des objets plus étranges les uns que les autres. Les tableau étaient toujours là eux aussi, seul manquait la vitrine abritant l'épée de Godric Griffondor.

**- Et bien, il me semble que vous avez le niveau pour rentrer en septième année**, déclara Dumbledore en levant le nez des résultats.

Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres du jeune homme.

**- Par contre, il faudra revoir quelques matières tout de même, monsieur Drawkins. La divination ne semble pas être votre fort.**

Harry fit une légère grimace tandis que l'image de l'horrible Trelawney s'imposait dans son esprit. Il se contenta alors de hocher la tête et d'écouter attentivement – ou tout du moins faisait-il semblant – les instructions de Dumbledore sur le départ du Poudlard Express, le lieu, l'heure et ce qui l'attendait à la rentrée comme la répartition dans l'une des quatre maisons. Ha, ça, il n'allait pas y échapper. C'était dans la tradition du château alors à la fin de la répartition des première année, Harry allait passer l'épreuve du choixpeau devant ses nouveaux camarades.

Le portoloin le ramena directement dans sa chambre au chaudron baveur. Mais avant de se reposer, il restait encore quelques détails à régler : acheter les fournitures. Il avait une mission importante, mais il allait aussi devoir réussir son année, et faire les deux choses en même temps n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dans l'épisode suivant <span>__… _

**Harry va se retrouver comme lors de sa première année. Devoir prendre le train, arriver à Pré-Au-Lard, prendre une barque et entrer à Poudlard et enfin être répartit dans l'une des quatre maisons. La question est : le choixpeau l'enverra-t-il dans la même maison ? **


	4. Chapitre 4

N'oubliez pas que les review font vivre les auteurs ;) Merci encore à vous !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre IV :<p>

_** « L'histoire est un perpétuel recommencement. »**_

Thucydide

.

Cette rentrée aurait pu être des plus banale : Harry poussait tranquillement son chariot dans la gare King's Cross, regardant les moldus se précipiter pour essayer d'attraper leur train. Comme chaque année, il allait courir devant un mur, le traverser et se retrouver sur la voie 9 3/4. C'était vraiment une rentrée des plus normale si ce n'est qu'il se trouvait en 1977. Harry se trouvait sous une grande arche en fer forgé où un panneau se balançait légèrement, indiquant "Voie 9 3/4". C'est avec une certaine émotion qu'il regardait la locomotive rouge crachant sa fumée, impatiente de partir en Écosse. Sur son front, on pouvait y voir "Poudlard Express ". Et comme tous les jours de départ, le quai était rempli de parents faisant leurs adieux à leurs enfants. Parmi eux, il y avait des moldus qui ne savait pas tellement comment se comporter, regardant les autres parents sorciers avec curiosités.

Cette situation lui arracha un pincement au cœur. Cette année, Mme Weasley ne le serrait pas dans ses bras avec qu'il ne parte pour Poudlard. Personne ne le regarderait partir. Ron, Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient lui manquer. Cette année allait être bien triste sans eux.

Sans un mot, le visage un peu tiré par la tristesse, Harry monta dans l'un des wagons et partit s'installer. Il était encore tôt et donc la plus part d'entre eux étaient vides : une aubaine. Tout ce qu'il espérait :être tranquille. Et pour passer le temps, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de sortir un livre de sa valise. Serait-il atteint du syndrome Hermione Granger ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était la dernière. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait un pincement au cœur. Après, tout cela sera vraiment terminé, plus jamais elle ne prendrait le Poudlard Express, plus jamais elle ne verrait les murs de Poudlard.

**- C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ?**

La jeune fille, perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta et se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à une jeune fille blonde.

**- Bah alors, Lily, fais pas cette tête.**

La dénommée Lily sourit doucement avant de serrer son amie dans ses bras.

**- C'est bon de te revoir, Haley.**

Les deux filles étaient amies depuis quelques années déjà, malgré des débuts plutôt houleux. Personne n'aurait eu l'audace de dire qu'un jour elles finiront liées comme les doigts de la mains. Physiquement, elles ne se ressemblaient pas le moins du monde, et pas plus niveau caractère. Lily n'était pas très grande, mais il ne valait mieux pas la mettre en colère. Son caractère est flamboyant, à l'image de ses cheveux d'un roux épais lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules mais chez elle, il y avait une particularité qui faisait tourner les têtes, son regard d'un magnifique vert émeraude légèrement en amande. Son amie quant à elle avait une taille mannequin avoisinant le mètre soixante-dix, ses cheveux d'un blond clair bouclaient avec grâce jusqu'au milieu du dos. Mais par rapport à Lily, Haley était d'une beauté froide, gravée dans le marbre, ses yeux d'un bleu azur ne pétillaient pas comme ceux de son amie.

Haley répondit chaleureusement à l'étreinte de la jolie rousse, même si elle gardait toujours cette attitude un peu froide. Lentement, elle poussa son amie pour pouvoir mieux regarder son visage, un visage très expressif où l'on pouvait y lire facilement ce qu'elle pensait. Et ce qu'Haley lut en elle lui fit froncer les sourcils. Son regard balaya les alentours avant de replonger dans ses yeux.

**- Tes parents ne sont pas là ?**

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Lily fit une légère grimace et devant le regard insistant d'Halley, elle ne put qu'expliquer la situation.

**- Ma sœur n'a pas vraiment faciliter mon départ et mes parents on préférait me laisser y aller seule plutôt que devoir supporter ses remarques et ses jérémiades.**

**- Ha !**

C'est la seule chose que pu dire Haley mais elle comprenait tout à fait comment elle pouvait se sentir. Elle fallait elle-même faire une grimace tandis qu'elle pensait à Pétunia, la sœur de Lily, mais son visage de marbre resta neutre. Une vraie plaie jalouse et infantile, doublée d'une mocheté avec un cou de girafe. La nature ne l'avait vraiment pas gâtée, surtout par rapport au charme de sa sœur.

Pour couper court à la discussion, Haley prit Lily par le bras et l'entraina à l'intérieur d'un des wagons. Il était temps pour elle de monter, le train n'allait plus tarder à partir.

Les étudiants commençaient à monter dans le train, prêts à partir pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Une petite partie d'entre eux semblaient perdus, émerveillés, impatients, assurément des première année. Harry eut un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'il se rappelait de sa première année, son entrée dans le monde magique. Cela avait été la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée, c'était sa maison. Un bruit sourd lui fit tourner la tête, le sortant de ses pensées. La porte de son compartiment s'était ouvert, laissant entrer une jeune fille trainant derrière elle deux énormes valises.

**- Tu attends quelqu'un ?**

Après un sourire avenant et un hochement négatif de la tête, la jeune fille le remercia et déposa son chargement dans le filet au-dessus d'eux. Calmement, sans un soupir las, sans même un bruit, elle s'installa devant lui et le fixa d'un air un peu froid, mais Harry avait l'étrange impression qu'elle cherchait à lire en lui, qu'elle cherchait une réponse à sa question. Finalement, sa recherche ne fut pas fructueuse puisqu'elle formula sa question à voix haute.

**- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu à Poudlard.**

Elle reçut en guise de réponse un simple sourire, quoique légèrement ironique.

**- Parce que tu y connais tout le monde, même simplement de vue ?**

Un rire bref franchit les lèvres rosées, ironique lui aussi. Un rire qui semblait dire « bien répondu », mais il ne répondait pas à sa question pour autant. Elle se contenta alors d'attendre en plongeant son regard dans le sien, si bien qu'Harry se sentit obligé de lui répondre sans tourner autour du pot. Elle dégageait une aura un peu froide, mais aussi sereine et sûre, sans être trop écrasante.

**- Je rentre à Poudlard directement en septième année.**

Son regard exprima la surprise. Il est vrai que cette situation n'était pas banale, et face à cela elle ne savait que répondre. Comment, pourquoi … Seulement, cela serait très impoli, indiscret, déplacé de sa part. Elle se contenta alors de hocher la tête.

**- Tu verras, le château deviendra vite ta deuxième maison. **

**- Oui, c'est ce que l'on m'a dit aussi.**

**- Dommage que tu ne rentres qu'en septième année, tu n'y seras qu'une année. **

Si elle savait … Mais il ne regretterait pas cette année, cela il en était presque certain. Une année à Poudlard, avec ses parents, sa famille, mais aussi une année où la recherche des Horcruxes serait sa principale occupation, là était la seule et unique tache au tableau.

**- J'ai comme l'impression de percevoir une pointe de regrées dans ta voix. **

Le visage de la jeune fille resta de marbre, bien qu'un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

**- Dans le mille, Sherlock.**

Sherlock ? Voilà une fille qui connaissait des œuvres moldues, malgré ses airs froids et impériaux, elle était apparemment tolérante. Il pouvait déjà dire qu'elle n'était pas à Serpentard. Jamais il n'avait rencontré de personne aimable dans cette maison, ni aimable envers les moldus. Enfin, d'un coté, il était rassuré de voir que sa première connaissance n'était pas un être malsain et sans scrupule.

**- Nathanaël**, dit-il tout en tendant la main vers elle.

**- Moi c'est Haley,** répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire, tout en serrant sa main.

La suite du voyage fut plutôt agréable. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, elle lui parlait du château, de la vie étudiante, des profs, du fonctionnement du système, tout ce qu'il savait plus ou moins, mis à part les professeurs. Lui, avait parlé un peu de sa situation, sans trop partir dans les détails. Il ne voulait pas inspirer la pitié. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas tellement se faire remarqué, préférant rester discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et continuer sa quête des Horcruxes tranquillement.

Deux heures étaient passées, peut être même trois lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et là, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Une tornade rousse venait d'entrer rapidement dans le compartiment, claquant la porte brusquement et s'appuyant dessus, comme si elle avait couru un marathon.

**- Je n'y crois pas ! Il est Préfet en Chef avec moi. **

Harry vit la jeune fille froncer les sourcils avant d'éclater soudainement de rire. Lily sembla en être vexée et son visage exprima une moue tout à fait adorable. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua sa présence. Son regard resta fixé sur lui un moment avant qu'il ne s'illumine soudainement, signe qu'elle se rappelait de quelque chose.

**- Oh ! Tu es le garçon que j'ai rencontré au chemin de traverse. **

Bousculé, aurait été le mot juste, mais Harry n'avait pas le cœur de lui en vouloir, il souriait intérieurement. Sa mère s'installa à ses cotés et un parfum envahit ses narines, envoutant ses sens. Ce parfum, il avait la vague impression de la connaître. Surement continuait-elle à mettre le même jusqu'à sa mort. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux qu'à cet instant. Il fit alors la connaissance de sa mère, discutant ensemble de tout et de rien, jouant aux cartes version sorcier, mangeant des tonnes de friandises. Jamais il n'aurait pu rêver plus beau commencement.

La nuit commençait à tomber et il était temps de se préparer. Par galanterie, Harry sortit du compartiment et s'en alla dans les toilettes. A la fin, il se regarda dans le miroir, attacha ses cheveux châtains en une queue basse, façon catogan. Ses traits paraissaient alors plus tirés, plus nobles, mais surtout, il y avait une chose qui attirait le regard, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Du bout des doigts, il la caressa, avant de défaire ses cheveux et replacer quelques mèches sur son visage pour la dissimuler. Ne pas trop attirer l'attention, telle était la règle. Lorsqu'il revint voir les filles, il fut surpris et encore, le mot était faible. Sa mère arborait fièrement les couleurs de Gryffondor, mais l'uniforme de Haley était brodé de fils verts et argents. Serpentard et Gryffondor, ensemble ? Cependant, il ne dit rien, ce n'était pas le moment de créer des tensions avec les deux seules personnes qu'il avait rencontré et qu'il appréciait, dont l'une d'elle était sa mère.

L'uniforme était vraiment différent à cette époque, les jupes des filles étaient plus longues, jusqu'au genoux à peu près, plutôt droites, sans folies. A vrai dire, les uniformes étaient plutôt strictes, et cela lui paraissait étrange. Après tout, les années 70's représentaient l'émancipation des femmes, les mouvements révolutionnaires, le courant punk, mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était dans le monde moldu. Le monde des sorciers était tellement différent.

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, sans la moindre lumière. Les étoiles semblaient s'être cachées, n'osant pas éclairer cette étrange spectacle. A vrai dire, au bout de six années d'étude à Poudlard, il n'y avait jamais eu de belle nuit lors de la rentrée, surement pour donner un air un peu étrange et magique au château. Le train se mit lentement à ralentir, entrant dans la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, puis il se stoppa. Une myriade d'élèves s'échappa des wagons et Harry reconnut alors une voix qui lui était familière.

**- Les première année, par ici ! Allons, dépêchons, s'il vous plait. **

Une voix grave et sourde, tonitruante, puissante. Une chose restait inchangée : ce bon vieux Hagrid qui venait accueillir les petits nouveaux qui allaient traversés le lac dans des barques. Certain tomberont peut être dans l'eau, mais seront sauvés par le calamar géant.

**- Viens ! C'est par ici. **

Lily venait de lui accrocher le bras et se frayait un chemin parmi la populace, l'emmenant un peu plus loin, près des calèches tirées par des …

**- Ce sont des sombrals qui tirent les calèches. C'est normal si tu ne les vois pas, ils n'apparaissent qu'aux personnes qui ont vu quelqu'un mourir, **dit-elle en réprimant un léger frisson. **Apparemment, ils auraient une apparence de cheval ailés décharnés.**

Il avait retrouvé la Hermione Granger des temps anciens. Son regard restait sur ces étranges créatures qui l'avaient emmené au ministère de la magie … dans un piège qui avait couté la vie à Sirius. Harry s'en voulait toujours pour cela. C'était entièrement de sa faute, mais maintenant qu'il était là, tout allait s'arranger. Il allait leur donner un meilleur avenir, un futur où Voldemort n'existerait plus.

**- Lily !**

La jolie rousse se retourna, mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse, son visage était tiré et elle avait même roulé des yeux, exprimant un certain agacement. Et Harry sentit son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il vit son père arriver en courant.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Hum, tu as trouvé le nouveau dont Dumbledore nous a parlé ?**

Lily, sans un moment tourna la tête et fixa Harry, montrant que c'était lui le nouveau.

**- Ha, c'est toi**, dit-il avec un air un peu distant, voir même un peu gêné. **James Potter. **

Harry serra chaleureusement la main que lui tendait James, un petit sourire au bord des lèvres. Comme avec les filles, il ne dit que son prénom. De toute manière, il allait être présenté à la grande salle devant tout le monde. Cependant, il trouvait le comportement de son père tellement différent, par rapport aux souvenirs de Rogue. Peu être avait-il commencé à changer.

**- Bon et bien, on se retrouve au festin. Haley ! **Dit-il en hochant la tête en direction de la jeune fille.

**- James ! **Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Lily marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante avec de grimper dans la calèche, et Harry la suivit tout comme Haley. Il était avec un petit groupe de Poufsouffle qui chuchotaient entre eux tout en le regardant. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Pendant le voyage, les deux filles semblaient vouloir l'initier un peu à la répartition, lui indiquant comment ça se passer, tout pour le rassurer. Harry était au courant de tout, évidemment, mais il prenait un air intéressé, faisant semblant de prendre note à chacune de leurs paroles.

Les calèches suivaient un petit chemin en pente, grimpant vers une falaise où le château était construit, un merveilleux bâtiment flanqué d'une multitude de tours et tourelles. Certaine partie semblaient plus anciennes que les autres, le château avait certainement était agrandi, reconstruit, et une chose était sûre, il tenait grâce à la magie. Aucune construction « normale » ne tiendrait le coup et s'effondrerait. Il paraissait un peu effrayant dans cette nuit noire, un peu comme un château hanté dans les vieux films d'horreur. Mais au final, tout le monde s'y sentait comme chez-soi. Ils traversèrent les grilles de Poudlard qui se fermèrent lorsque la dernière calèche fut passée. Dumbledore était posé en haut des escaliers, accueillant ses élèves, mais surtout, il était venu accueillir le nouvel élève.

**- Suivez-moi.**

Harry suivit docilement le directeur jusque dans une pièce adjointe de la Grande Salle, cette même salle où il avait été après sa nomination au tournoi de « Trois » sorciers.

**- Vous serez reparti en dernier. Laissons planer un petit suspens,** dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux. **Les rumeurs circulent rapidement ici, tout le monde est déjà prévenu de votre ****arrivée, et ils ne sont là que depuis quelques minutes. **

Puis il partit. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé. C'était bon de revenir à Poudlard, même dans une autre époque. Pour passer le temps, Harry circula dans la pièce, observant les différents objets qui y étaient installés. Une bonne heure passa avant que quelqu'un ne vienne le chercher. Ça allait bientôt être son tour. Le survivant se mit à l'entrée et écouta les quelques mots du directeur.

**- Avant de commencer les festivités, je vous demande d'accueillir un nouvel élève. Il entrera directement en Septième année et je compte sur vous pour le guider et l'accueillir comme il se doit. Nathanaël Drawkins !**

Ce fut des chuchotements qui l'accueillirent, un peu comme lors de sa première année. Son nom de famille n'était pas inconnu, tragique, mais c'était mieux ainsi. C'était mieux qu'un simple inconnu. Exceptionnellement, pour la deuxième fois, le Choixpeau se posa sur sa tête.

**- Intéressant,** susurra-t-il à son oreille. **Un imposteur à Poudlard, de nom et de temps. Que viens-tu faire ici Harry Potter ? **

Ne pouvant répondre à voix haute, Harry se contenta de penser, un peu comme le principe de la télépathie.

**- C'est très noble de ta part, mais je vois aussi un désir de rencontrer ce que tu n'as pu connaître. **

Ses parents. Il n'avait pas tort, l'idée de venir ici spécialement, à cette date précise n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Son regard embrasa la salle et il repéra rapidement les cheveux roux de sa mère.

**- Des regrées, de l'amertume mais aussi beaucoup de courage et de détermination. Je vois quelqu'un d'intelligent, d'immenses qualités et la maison qui t'aidera à avancer sur le chemin de la réussite et de la grandeur sera … Serpentard,** cria-t-il.

Serpentard ? Non, pas possible. Il avait été à Griffondor, il était digne des Griffondor et il l'avait montré à maintes reprises. Il regarda la maison qui applaudissait, certains chaleureusement, d'autres plus froidement, avec des airs un peu hautains et supérieurs. Heureusement pour lui, il ne sera pas seul, il repéra une jeune fille blonde qui lui faisait un petit signe de la main, désignant une place vide en face d'elle. Haley.

**- Bienvenue à Serpentard, Nathanaël.**

Harry la remercia, serrant quelques poignées de bienvenue. Quelques mots de plus du directeur, puis sur les tables apparurent des plats dorés. Le repas pouvait enfin commencer.

**- Drawkins. Tu es un cousin éloigné de la famille ? … Je croyais que depuis l'attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui la lignée s'était éteinte. **

Et voilà ! Haley venait de poser la question incontournable. Il prit un air triste, froid aussi pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de s'étaler sur le sujet.

**- J'étais à l'étranger à cause de ma santé fragile quand l'attaque à eu lieue. Mes parents n'ont pas voulu me mettre à Poudlard mais maintenant qu'ils sont … morts, je n'ai nul part où aller. Et si je veux avoir une chance de survivre après, je dois être diplômé. **

Haley se pinça les lèvres tout en détournant les yeux.

**- Excuses-moi. J'ai été indiscrète. **

**- Laisses-moi alors te poser une question à mon tour, **dit-il avec un demi-sourire. **Je croyais que serpentard et gryffondor se vouaient une petite guerre entre maison, pourtant du semble être en bons termes avec ce … James Potter ?**

La jeune femme eut un petit rire, bref avant de prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

**- James est mon cousin.**

Son cousin ? Mais …

**- Je m'appelle Haley Potter.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Dans l'épisode suivant <span>__… _

**Harry est désormais réparti à Serpentard, avec Haley qui se trouve être la cousine de James, son père. Pourquoi n'en a-t-il jamais entendu parler ? Les questions commencent à se succéder et les mystères aussi. **


	5. Chapitre 5

Merci pour vos review. Aujourd'hui, je ne ferai pas dans le détails, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que les review font vivre les auteurs;)

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre V :<p>

_** « Comment le vent sait-il dans quelle direction il doit souffler ? »**_

Stanislaw Jerzy Lec

.

Le bruit des couvertures qui bougent ne cessait de résonnait dans le dortoir endormi. Apparemment, l'un d'entre eux n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Plusieurs choses venaient troubler son esprit : première chose, l'existence d'une cousine de James Potter, et donc un membre de sa famille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était sûrement morte puisque Dumbledore lui dit qu'aucun membre de sa famille était encore en vie. Deuxième chose, un autre Serpentard semblait s'être lié d'amitié avec ses parents : Rogue. Harry étouffa un cri de rage dans son oreiller. Il aurait pu tout imaginer, tout mais sauf ça. Enfin bon, Lily et lui semblait être en mauvais termes en ce moment. Et dire que cet assassin était ici même dans ce dortoir, avec lui, endormi. Il pourrait très bien le tuer dans son sommeil … Harry se donna une claque. Abruti !

Fatigué de se retourner sans cesse dans on lit, Harry repoussa les couvertures au bout de son lit et se leva. Silencieusement, il quitta le dortoir et partit s'installer dans l'un des nombreux fauteuil. Froide, tout comme la plus part des élèves de cette maison. La chaleur de la salle commune de Gryffondor lui manquait horriblement à cet instant. Quand quelque chose le troublait, il s'asseyait devant l'être de la cheminée avec un bonne Bièraubeurre, mais ici, il n'en était que plus mal à l'aise. Le regard perdu dans les flammes dansantes, Harry se sentit partir. Le noir se faisait autour de lui, le sommeil l'avait cueilli aussi facilement qu'une fleur des champs pour l'emporter dans un rêve qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

Il était à nouveau dans cette prairie, allongé dans l'herbe, observant le ciel bleu. Il était déjà venu ici, dans un rêve, il y a de cela quelques jours. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'ai amené ici.

Harry sursauta, surpris par la soudaine intervention de cette voix, magnifique, cristalline, apaisante. C'était la même femme. Il voulut se retourner mais comme dans le rêve précédant, il n'y arriva pas.

- Tu me rencontreras en temps voulu, Harry Potter.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher et il sentit des bras s'enrouler entour de son corps et les mains se poser sur son torse.

- Arrêtes de te poser des questions et laisses-moi t'aider dans ta quête.

L'une des mains de la jeune femme disparut, puis alla se réfugier quelque instant dans la poche de son pyjama.

- Apprends à maîtriser leur pouvoir. Elles te seront d'une très grande aide.

Les mains descendirent et les doigts entrelacèrent les siens. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, paisible, chassé de tout ses soucis. Puis lentement, l'étrange femme s'écarta. Le rêve allait bientôt prendre fin, et il en était triste. Malgré tout, il avait toujours ce petit sourire au bord des lèvres, même quand il se réveilla dans la salle commune. Instinctivement, sa main vint tapoter sa poche droite et il ne fut pas surpris d'y sentir quelque chose. Ce qui le surpris, par contre, fut l'objet en lui-même. C'était un petit étui rectangulaire, en cuir, où était gravé un symbole pour le moins étrange et qui lui était inconnu : Un serpent enroulé autour d'un sceptre sur lequel trônait une perle bleue, brillant comme une étoile. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit un paquet de cartes, celle du tarot divinatoire.

Il était vraiment déstabilisé. Cela relevé de l'ordre divinatoire, et il était nul en la matière. Son professeur y était sûrement pour quelque chose, mais là n'était pas le problème. La question était à quoi cela allait lui servir, et comment il allait l'utiliser ? Un nouveau mystère à élucider, et les cours n'avaient même pas encore commencé. Décidément, l'année n'allait pas être de tout repos.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, simplement éclairée par la lueur fugitive des braises qui achevaient de se consumer dans la magnifique cheminée, sculptée avec magnificence ; la beauté du travail était renforcée par les ombres que projetait la faible lueur du brasier, près à rendre son dernier souffle. Dans la pénombre du bureau, la forme d'un fauteuil se découpait devant le foyer, et dans ce même fauteuil semblait somnoler un vieil homme. Des objets plus étranges les uns que les autres étaient éparpillés sur une table de verre dans un coin de la pièce. La lueur rougeoyante des braises venait se refléter sur les éprouvettes, contenant des liquides colorés, parmi eux, des parchemins recouvert de formules compliquées.

Une douce plainte résonna dans le bureau, réveillant le dormeur. Il tourna la tête et regarda l'auteur de ce bruit si apaisant et si doux. C'était un magnifique oiseau à peu près de la taille d'un cygne. Il avait le corps recouvert de plumes cramoisies, chaudes au touché et une queue dorée aussi longue que celle d'un paon. Ses serres et son bec brillaient, comme s'il était fait d'or pur et ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond et perçant. Son plumage écarlate luisait faiblement dans l'obscurité apportant un peu plus de chaleur dans la pièce : c'était un phénix.

Le vieil homme se leva et, s'approchant de la cheminée, il frappa dans ses mains. Aussitôt, les braises se ravivèrent et un feu chaleureux ronronna dans l'antre de la cheminée, éclairant ses lunettes de demi-lune, sa barbe et ses cheveux argentés. Albus Dumbledore se dirigea vers le perchoir de Fumseck et le caressa distraitement.

- Fumseck, murmura t-il à l'adresse du phénix, j'ai un étrange pressentiment. La solution semble être là, toute proche, mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de la saisir, elle s'envole. Que dois-je faire ?

Fumseck poussa un cri mélodieux qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres du vieil homme. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Il avait confiance, tout se passerait bien.

Dès les premières lueurs du matin, Harry était debout, circulant dans les corridors de Poudlard en direction de la grande salle. D'un coté, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ; de deux chose l'une : de un, il était un peu stressé par sa première journée à Poudlard en ce temps. Il ne pouvait faire un seul faux pas. Et de deux, les dernier événements le troublait, sans oublier ces cartes de tarot qui étaient apparues dans sa poche, comme par magie.

Harry fut la première personne à pousser, il n'y avait vraiment pas un chat, même les professeurs ne se levaient pas aussi tôt. C'était calme, à peine éclairé, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que les bougies s'enflammèrent, apportant un peu plus de lumière à la salle et aussi une ambiance plus chaleureuse. Il adorait vraiment Poudlard. Le jeune Potter avançait le nez en l'air, observant ce plafond magique qui lui donnait à chaque fois l'impression de manger à ciel ouvert. D'immenses baies vitrées lui offrait une vue sur une partie du parc, c'était vraiment l'idéal. Peut être finira-t-il par se lever plus tôt pour profiter de ce moment.

Cependant, il vit avec un peu de regret qu'il était près à s'installer à la table des Gryffondor, là où souvent il s'installait avec Ron et Hermione. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, le regard fixé sur les bancs avant de tourner les talons et de s'asseoir à sa place, à la table des Serpentard. Comme par enchantement, des plats se remplirent autour de lui : des croissants, des œufs, du lait, du chocolat, de quoi rassasier un troll des cavernes. Petit à petit, la salle se remplit et la vie à Poudlard s'anima telle une fourmilière. Une feuille apparut dans son champ de vision, juste à coté de son assiette.

- Ton emploi du temps, Drawkins.

Tout en finissant sa bouchée, Harry leva lentement les yeux vers celui qui lui avait littéralement jeté cette feuille d'un air dédaigneux. L'amabilité ne semblait vraiment pas être le point fort des verts et argents, qu'importe les époques. Il fixa le préfet des Serpentards sans sourciller, sans prononcer un seul mot, puis il détourna les yeux sur quelque chose de bien plus intéressant : son planning pour l'année à venir. L'effet fut immédiat : son charmant camarade étouffa un cri d'indignation, renifla avec mépris et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Magnifique.

- Digne d'un vrai Serpentard.

Sans même relevé la tête, il sut de qui il s'agissait. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours, mais sa voix était neutre, limite un peu froide mais il y avait ce ton amusé, légèrement ironique qui lui était propre.

- Merci, Potter, dit-il alors en prenant un air faussement pincé et pompeux.

Halley Potter esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire avant de s'installer en face de lui. C'était étrange de dire son propre nom de famille à quelqu'un d'autre. Déboussolant même ! Il compara son emploi du temps avec la jeune fille, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes options mais en tout cas ils se retrouvaient pour les cours principaux comme les potions qui étaient éternellement en commun avec les Gryffondors. Était-ce genre une tradition ou bien tenaient-ils vraiment à aggraver plus encore les tensions entre les maisons, surtout en ces temps sombres. Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance, personne ne lui résistait, soit ils s'engageaient comme mangemort, soit ils embrassaient la mort. Trahir ou mourir.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que son cours allait commencer d'ici une bonne demi-heure, le temps pour lui de redescendre aux cachots et de prendre ses affaires. Cependant, au moment même où il allait se lever, il ressentit un léger picotement parcourir ses membres qui dura l'espace d'une seconde. La conséquence lui sauta aux yeux, littéralement. Devant lui, Halley commençait à avoir une jolie fourrure, des moustaches et des oreilles de félin, et il en était de même pour le reste de la Grande salle, sans aucune exception. Mi-homme, mi-animal, certainement une transformation due à une potion. Harry se regarda dans le reflet de son assiette doré, il y vit un homme avec un plumage rougeâtre avec des nuances dorées et un regard vert bien plus intense que d'habitude.

- Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, dit Halley dans un soupir en continuant son petit-déjeuner.

Harry haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien de quoi, ou de qui plutôt, elle pouvait bien parler.

- Elle va le tuer, pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice suivit son regard et il commença à comprendre, surtout en voyant une tornade rousse se transformer en furie et se diriger vers son sosie. Cependant, ce qu'ils se dirent, il ne l'entendit pas à cause du brouhaha qui s'était formé.

- Bon sang, Potter, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, s'exclama Lily les poings sur les hanches.

Les trois amis du dit Potter éclatèrent de rire, surtout quand il leva les mains au ciel pour clamer son innocence. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était le seul responsable. Sirius, Rémus et Peter avait participé, et sans rechigner. Rémus était, certes, un peu moins enthousiaste mais James avait un petit argument.

- Allez, rigoles un peu. Tout le monde en a besoin en ce moment, et puis tu remarqueras que je ne me suis pas acharné sur une seule personne … ou sur une seule maison.

L'allusion était plus qu'évidente. Severus Rogue, évidemment. Depuis l'incident à la fin de leu cinquième année, mais aussi depuis qu'il avait découvert le secret de Rémus, les maraudeurs faisaient attention. Ils étaient un peu plus mature, juste un peu plus. Parce qu'ils ne visaient plus les élèves d'une autre maison, mais tous les autres, c'était moins cruel. Et puis, il fallait détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Lily les regarda sans rien dire, puis elle poussa un long soupir en décroisant les bras. Il avait raison d'un coté, les temps étaient sombres et ils avaient tous besoin de penser à autre chose. Et puis, ils s'étaient eux-même inclus dans la blague.

- J'espère pour vous que cela ne va pas durer toute la journée. Et Potter, n'oublies pas que tu es préfet en chef.

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, Evans.

Et la jolie rousse s'en alla sans demander son reste, James la dévorant littéralement du regard. Serait-elle en train de céder peu à peu ? Déjà, l'année dernière, James avait fait des efforts, infimes mais tout de même. De toute façon, cette année, c'était sa dernière chance et il ne pouvait pas la laisser filer comme cela sans rien faire. Un bon point pour lui. James Potter : 5 ; Lily Evans : 135. Enfin, c'était toujours ça de pris.

- Dis, Cornedrue ! James se tourna vers son ami qui était alors la moitié d'un cabot. Tu as remarqué le nouveau.

- Je sais que je suis myope, mais quand même. Bien sûr que je l'ai vu.

- C'est quand même bizarre, un élève qui débarque directement en septième année. En plus il ne semble pas venir d'une école étrangère.

Les yeux se tournèrent vers le plus petit de la bande, Peter. Il avait soulevé un point intéressant. Il est vrai que la venue de ce Drawkins était vraiment étrange, surtout que ce nom était familier à James et Sirius. Sûrement une famille de sang pur. Cette information n'était pas réellement importante, ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter, mais ils allaient tout de même jeter un coup d'œil. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dis-moi, tu t'entends bien avec ton cousin ?

La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers son interlocuteur et le fixa sans dire un mot. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise et ralentit imperceptiblement son allure.

- Sans vouloir être indiscret, je croyais que Serpentards et Gryffondor étaient, en quelque sorte, en guerre.

Le coin de sa lèvre se souleva doucement, rassurant un peu le survivant. Ce n'était pas le moment de se brouiller avec sa seule attache dans la maison des serpents.

- Disons que nous sommes en entente cordiale, dit-elle avec un air mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Qui dit entente cordiale dit guerre froide, James était l'Amérique et Halley l'URSS. Mais bon, ils semblaient juste se respecter, se voir de temps à autre, se parler poliment sans agresser l'autre à chaque fin de phrase. Et puis, c'était aussi l'amie de Lily Evans, l'élue de son cœur. Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à leur cours de métamorphose. L'idée de reprendre les cours ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, à dire vrai, il aurait préféré faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ou voir même commencé sa quête. Comme quoi, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie, surtout si on veut conserver sa couverture et ne pas se faire remarquer.

Les cours étaient en commun avec les Serdaigles et une grande partie d'entre eux étaient déjà installés, prêts à commencer le cours. Fidèles à leur réputation, même si tous n'étaient pas ainsi. Harry était assis au deuxième rang à coté de Halley, sur la rangée de droite, la rangée où se trouvait tous les Serpentard tandis que l'autre accueillait tous les Serdaigles. Rien ne changeait. Harry soupira et sortit ses rouleaux de parchemin, sa plume et son encre. Une porte claqua et le professeur MacGonagall remonta l'allée jusqu'au tableau, pile à l'heure. Rien n'avait changé, sauf l'apparence de Minerva qui avait quelques rides en moins et les cheveux plus noirs, éternellement tirés en un chinions stricte et les mêmes lunettes rectangulaires qu'à son époque.

- Bonjour à tous pour une nouvelle année, dit-elle en se retournant face à la classe. Et bienvenue à vous, monsieur Drawkins.

Les regards sévères du professeur plongea dans les yeux verts du survivant l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps pour elle de sonder rapidement son élève, de voir s'il allait s'agir d'un perturbateur ou bien d'un élève studieux.

- Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre la transformation humaine. Ce sera une transformation d'humain à humain. Vous devrez transformer votre partenaire qui est à côté de vous en vous-même, et il vous transforma en lui. Mais avant, nous allons voir étudier ce sort.

Il y eut des soupirs qui se turent vite sous le regard perçant du professeur. Les élèves trempèrent leur plume, prêts à écrire.

- Bien, cette transformation a été inventée vers les années 1900, elle n'est pas vraiment vieille. Au début les personnes qui l'utilisaient étaient les mages noirs…

Les élèves s'exclamèrent. Ils allaient étudier un sort de magie noire. L'agitation régnait dans la salle de classe. Apprendre un sortilège de magie noire ? Était-ce réellement judicieux de faire cela avec un Voldemort en puissance. Harry lui-même était un peu choqué, lui qui avait une image saine du professeur, voir même un peu puritaine.

- Silence.

La voix du professeur MacGonagall claqua comme un fouet si bien que tout le monde se tut la seconde suivante.

- Comme je le disais, les premières personnes ayant inventé ce sort furent les mages noirs, mais vers les années 1950, tous les sorciers commencèrent à l'utiliser. Le sort fut légalisé par le Ministère de la Magie.

Une jeune fille portait le blason des Serdaigles leva la main.

- Mais professeur, à la base il s'agit bien d'un sortilège de magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète en jetant des regards en biais à leur rangée.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela, miss Halloway. J'ai dit qu'il était utilisé par les mages noirs. Apprenez à bien distinguer les choses. La magie en elle-même n'est ni noire ni blanche, l'important ce n'est pas le sortilège, c'est ce que vous en faites.

- Alors vous considéré l'_avada kedavra_ comme un sortilège de bien ? demanda vivement un élève en levant la main avec dynamisme, si bien qu'il était presque debout.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela mais je vais vous donner un exemple. Certains aurors doivent utiliser ce sortilège parfois. Imaginez qu'ils se retrouvent face à Vous-Savez-Qui ou un mangemort ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la classe. Le simple fait d'évoquer le mage noir faisait trembler toute l'assemblée. Même Halley qui semblait de marbre ne pu réprimer un léger frisson. Mais en tout cas, le message était passé.

- Bien ! Continuons.

Et le cours continua dans un calme olympien et ce jusqu'à la fin. Et les devoirs commençaient à affluer. Quatre parchemin minimum sur les animagis, plus une révision du cours d'aujourd'hui avec d'éventuels élargissements qui pourront servir au prochain cours. L'année commençait vraiment bien, ironie quand tu nous tiens. Bon, d'après son emploi du temps, il avait un double cours de potion en fin d'après-midi, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de passer à la bibliothèque, de manger tranquillement, sans trop se presser.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque pour commencer le devoir de McGonagall. On se retrouve tout à l'heure en potion, dit-il en voyant Halley se diriger vers le cachot, entre autre vers la salle commune.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, sceptique et légèrement surprise. C'est qu'il serait studieux, le petit nouveau. Serpentard était-elle réellement la bonne maison pour lui ? Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle se retourna en lui faisant un signe de la main, le laissant sur vaquer à ses occupations. Pour dire vrai, Harry n'avait pas dit toute la vérité. Il allait certes à la bibliothèque pour travailler le devoir et être tranquille au plus vite, mais il y allait aussi pour commencer ses recherches.

Doucement, Harry poussa les portes de la bibliothèque et entra dans l'antre du silence. Habituellement, il n'aimait pas tellement travailler ici, préférant de loin la chaleur de la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, les appartements des Serpentards manquaient cruellement de chaleur et il n'y trouvait aucun réconfort. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il atterrisse dans cette maison. Le choixpeau avait parlé, mais Harry ne comprenait toujours pas. Après tout, il avait été reparti une première fois à Gryffondor, alors pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ? Avec un soupir de lassitude, le survivant s'installa sur une table à l'écart, à l'abri des plus curieux. Il inspira une fois, pour se donner du courage, puis il commença à travailler son sujet de métamorphose mais alors qu'il prenait un parchemin vierge dans son sac, un petit objet tomba par terre, et des cartes s'étalèrent à ses pieds. Harry pesta contre sa maladresse et ramassa donc les cartes sans vraiment s'en occuper. Mais alors qu'il ramassait la dernière carte, quelque chose attira son attention. Aucune figure n'y était dessinée sauf un trône vide au-dessus duquel était marqué « impératrice » et le chiffre trois. Une paire de chaussures entra dans son champ de vision. Le regard du survivant remonta lentement et il découvrit devant lui une femme superbe, d'une beauté surnaturelle à damner Dieu lui-même. Elle dégageait une aura de puissance, les traits de son visage semblaient incrustés dans le marbre exprimant une certaine assurance mais malgré tout une certaine douceur. La belle tourna les talons et s'avança parmi les rayons, l'invitant à la suivre d'un simple regard, et c'est ce qu'il fit. C'était tellement étrange, elle semblait flotter, comme si elle volait gracieusement à deux centimètres du sol, puis elle s'arrêta subitement, fixant un livre dans les rayonnages. Harry suivit son regard et prit le livre : l_'art de la divination par les cartes,_ de William Bagmonth.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Madame Pince sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées et il se contenta de montrer le livre avec un demi sourire. La bibliothèque le regarda d'un air méfiant avant de vaquer à ses autres occupations. Et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, elle avait disparu. Il avait beau regarder partout, aucune trace de cette magnifique femme. Il la cherchait toujours du regard en retournant à sa place, mais une chose lui frappa aux yeux. La carte vide ne l'était plus à présent : il y avait le dessin d'une jeune femme belle, trônant majestueusement sur le siège, cette même femme qu'il avait rencontré à l'instant.

.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dans l'épisode suivant <span>__… _

**Harry va vraiment passer la pire de journée de toute sa vie, et c'est peu dire, et il va aussi en savoir plus sur le contexte actuel. Mais au final, un certain réconfort va lui redonner le sourire. **


	6. Chapitre 6

Suite à un bug du site, je vais répondre aux review ici !

**Safyro** : Et oui, Harry va devoir se mettre à la divination, ou plus précisément à l'art du tarot. Et cet élément va prendre une réelle importance dans la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres :)

**Cam** : Hum, électrique ? Peut être bien …

**Mlle Eternity** : Merci pour la faute, je l'ai corrigé de suite. Il est vrai que j'écris moins au feeling, mais j'ai aussi remarqué qu'en écrivant ainsi, je partais souvent en live et je finissais par perdre le fil de mon histoire.

**Lele-35** : merci par ta review.

En tout cas merci à vous tous et n'oubliez qu'un simple « très jolie histoire » suffit à rendre un auteur très heureux et à promouvoir son histoire. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre VI :<p>

_ « __Le destin n'est pas une chaîne mais un envol.__ »_

Alessandro Baricco

.

Mais quel idiot ! Perdu dans ses recherches et dans ses pensées il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et du coup, il avait sauté l'heure du repas et allait être en retard en cours de Potion s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Et ce sac qui pesait une tonne ne l'aidait vraiment pas à courir dans les escaliers. Il avait trouvé un livre, enfin un énorme livre pour être plus précis, sur les cartes divinatoires et alors qu'il le feuilletait rapidement, il avait réalisé que le cours allait bientôt commencer. Pour la énième fois, Harry se maudit intérieurement. Mais quel idiot ! Bon heureusement pour lui, la blague des maraudeurs avait enfin disparu et il avait retrouvé son apparence normale. Au moins une chose réjouissante.

Alors qu'il tournait pour prendre un autre escalier, ce dernier eut l'excellente idée de se mettre à bouger. Sans se démonter, Harry continua à descendre et sauta pour atterrir sur la plateforme. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de se réjouir qu'il percuta une personne. Le choc fut rude, il eut même l'impression de s'être pris un mur de pierre en pleine face. Heureusement pour lui, il ne finit pas à terre puisqu'un bras puissant l'avait attrapé pour le remettre sur ses deux pieds. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son regard plongea dans des iris ambrées qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, si bien qu'il perdit toute assurance et ce mit à s'excuser comme un enfant.

- Pardon, excuses-moi. Je ne t'avais pas vu.  
>- Ça, je veux bien te croire.<p>

Était-ce de l'ironie et de la malice qui brillaient dans ses yeux ? Harry n'était vraiment habitué à cela, dans les yeux dans son professeur (ex professeur), il y voyait autrefois beaucoup de mélancolie, de tristesse mais une chose n'avait pas changé : il paraissait toujours aussi calme et serein.

- Je suppose que tu cherches la salle de cours de Potion.

Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? La surprise dut se lire dans son regard puisqu'il enchaina rapidement.

- Les cours sont en commun avec les Gryffondor.

- Ha !

C'est vraiment tout ce qu'il réussit à répondre. Ha. Mais quel idiot. Heureusement pour lui, Remus se présenta à lui, mais pas de poignée de main, juste un simple hochement de tête. Lui aussi se contenta hocher la tête en déclinant sa fausse identité et il suivit Remus jusqu'aux cachots. A un moment donné, il lui sembla un peu plus froid, mais cette impression disparut rapidement. C'était un peu comme s'il épiait ses moindres faits et gestes, si bien qu'il était terriblement mal à l'aise et le jeune homme dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il se présenta.

- Un conseil, pour les prochains jours à venir, dit-il après, essaies de rester avec Haley pour ne plus te perdre.

Haha ! Vraiment très drôle. Harry fit une légère grimace.

- Je tacherai de m'en souvenir, merci Lupin.

- Mais de rien, Drawkins.

Ensemble, ils franchirent la porte, attirant sur eux tous les regards. Harry surprit quelques froncements de sourcils, mais aussi deux regards bienveillants : celui de Lily et de Haley. Cependant, il ne put s'asseoir à coté d'elles, la seule place qu'il restait été …

- Ha ! Monsieur Drawkins, le nouvel élève. Tenez, asseyez-vous à coté de monsieur Rogue.

Slughorn, il avait oublié qu'il avait été le professeur de ses parents. 0Il n'aurait vraiment pas pu mieux tomber. Ironie, quand tu nous tiens. C'est donc avec un sourire qu'il s'assit à coté de son ancien professeur de Potions. Rien n'avait vraiment changé chez lui, toujours ce même nez crochu, ces mêmes cheveux graisseux. Pour oublier sa présence, il se focalisa sur sa mère qui se trouvait juste devant lui, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval sûrement pour ne pas être gênée durant la préparation, un peu comme Hermione.

- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce premier cours de potion de l'année, dit-il d'un air enjoué. Pour bien la commencé, et en vue des ASPIC, je vous vous apprendre à réaliser la potion de renforcement de la mémoire. Elle devrait vous être utile, vous qui êtes des élèves assidus et travailleurs.

Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle et même Harry se permit un petit sourire en coin. Par contre, Rogue, à ses cotés, gardait ce même air froid et distant, désagréable même. Aucun humour, même étant jeune. Futur meurtrier en herbe. A cette pensée, Harry sentit en lui gronder une sourde colère. Il était à coté de celui qui avait tué Dumbledore, dans la salle se trouvait aussi celui qui avait trahi ses parents. Tout serait tellement plus simple … mais il pouvait empêcher certaine chose. Il le pouvait, il en était sûr.

Après avoir écouté la partie théorique du cours, ils passèrent à la pratique. Cependant, Slughorn leur avait réservé une petite surprise.

- Le dernier ingrédient de cette potion n'est pas dans l'inventaire. Il vous faudra le chercher pour le prochain cours pour pouvoir terminer votre potion.

En tout cas, il était bien content de le retrouver. Harry n'avait pas oublié les cours du vieux Slug qui avaient donné un peu de vie à Poudlard, plus que les cours de Rogue, c'était à ne pas en douter. Tout commença donc à préparer sa potion dans la joie et la bonne humeur, discutant entre eux. A quelques pas de lui, Lily restait silencieuse et concentrée, ne cherchant pas à se distraire. Pour elle, seul le résultat comptait, et elle visait la perfection.

Une heure plus tard, plusieurs personnes avaient déjà du recommencer leur potion. La potion n'était vraiment pas facile à réaliser et elle était pourtant fort utile pour les examen à venir. Il regarda Rogue à coté de lui plongé dans ses réflexions, annotant de temps en temps son livre : le livre du Prince de sang mêlé. C'était vraiment un génie en la matière. Avait-il déjà inventé le sortilège du sectusempra ? Beaucoup de questions lui effleurait l'esprit, si bien qu'il s'était enfermé dans une sorte de bulle et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

- Attention, couchez-vous !

Harry réagit trop tard. Tout le monde s'était réfugié sous les tables sauf lui. La potion de Lily avait explosé, projetant de la potion un peu partout sur les murs et sur lui aussi. Le liquide rougeâtre avait sauté sur son visage et lui brulait maintenant la peau, si bien qu'il poussa un cri de douleur en portant les mains à son visage. Du coup, ses mains aussi subirent l'assaut de la potion. Il garda les yeux fermés pour que ceux-ci ne soient pas touché. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de devenir aveugle.

- Qu'on amène monsieur Drawkins à l'infirmerie. Miss Potter, s'il vous plait.

Harry sentit qu'on lui prenait le bras doucement et comme une poupée de chiffon, il se laissa faire. Elle était ses yeux, son guide à travers l'obscurité. C'était vraiment l'horreur, ne pas savoir où l'on va, et c'est dans ces moments là que l'on voudrait que ses proches amis soient là, pour leur accorder toute confiance et se laisser tranquillement guider. Harry n'était pas à l'aise, loin de là. Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas Haley, bien au contraire, en plus elle faisait partie de sa famille mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. C'était dans sa nature. Quand on est le survivant, quand on est la personne la plus recherchée par le mage noir, quand on est la seule personne à pouvoir sauver le monde, c'est difficile de pouvoir faire confiance.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Elle gardait cette même voix froide et neutre, mais on pouvait néanmoins sentir un légère touche d'inquiétude. Malgré la douleur, Harry réussit à sourire, un sourire certes un peu gauche, mais c'était toujours ça de pris. Il ne réussit pas à convaincre la jeune fille pour autant.

- Je vois. On est bientôt arrivé.

Effectivement. Il était bientôt arrivé. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre la douce voix de Madame Pomfresh. Il allait passer un agréable moment.

- Déjà ? Bon sang, mais vous êtes de véritables dangers publics, vous les jeunes. Je n'ai encore jamais vu ça. A l'infirmerie le premier jour.

Bla bla bla.

Une main, moins douce cette fois-ci, l'empoigna par le bras et le conduisit jusqu'à un lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cette odeur stérile qui a cette instant semblait plus forte qu'à l'origine. Peut être parce que ses sens se focalisaient sur autre chose sachant qu'il ne voyait rien pour l'instant. Un chiffon humide passa sur son visage, pour enlever les restes de potion et il put enfin rouvrir les yeux. Les mêmes draps blancs, le même mobilier à la même place. Rien n'avait changé !

- Vous êtes salement amoché, monsieur Drawkins, mais vous avez de la chance. Il me reste tout juste assez de potion de régénération pour soigner vos brulures.

Oh oui, il était vraiment chanceux. Tandis que l'infirmière mettait une pâte verdâtre sur ses blessure, Harry en profita pour la détailler. Pomfresh semblait bien jeune, fraichement diplômée, à peine plus vieille que lui, de trois ans son aînée peut être. Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Par contre, elle était toujours aussi franche et pas vraiment délicate, toujours à ronchonner dans sa barbe inexistante. Mais son sourire disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'il devait rester quelques heures en observation, pour voir comme allait réagir la potion, s'il n'y avait pas d'effets indésirables. Définitivement de mauvaise humeur, Harry se coucha et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Heureusement pour lui, une réjouissance apparut rapidement.

- Comment te sens-tu, Nathanaël ?

Un sourire sincère éclaira le visage de Harry, mais en faisant cela, la peau tira sur ses blessures, lui attirant une petite grimace de douleur. Lily ne s'en sentit que plus mal à l'aise.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. C'est ma potion qui a explosée.  
>- Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, Lily. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais voulu me brûler vif intentionnellement.<p>

La jolie rousse sourit légèrement, mais il y avait comme une honte dans son regard. Au début, il croyait qu'elle avait honte d'avoir raté sa potion et de l'avoir blessé, mais la réalité était toute autre.

- Evans n'a pas fait d'erreur.

Harry regarda derrière les deux jeunes filles et vit un groupe de quatre garçons entrer dans l'infirmerie et se diriger vers eux. Il sentit alors toutes les couleurs de son visage déguerpir, ne laissant qu'un blanc maladif, quoique rougeâtre suite aux brûlures. Les maraudeurs au complet. Celui qui avait parlé était donc son père et ce dernier s'arrêta à son chevet juste à coté de sa mère.

- C'est Mulciber qui a mis du sang de Balbobulb dans sa potion pour qu'elle explose et fasse de tels dégâts, dit-il les poings fermés mais avec un regard bienveillant sur Lily.

Mulciber ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, il se contenta alors d'écouter attentivement ce que disait les autres. Et puis, son sourcil relevé avait attiré l'attention de Sirius qui tenta de les expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

- Lui et son petit groupe sont des futurs mangemorts. Ils se réunissent, martyrisent les élèves parfois avec des sortilèges de magie noire et …

- De la magie noire ? Et ils n'ont pas été renvoyé de Poudlard ? l'interrompit Harry

Sirius haussa les épaules avec un grimace de dégoût.

- Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Alors la terreur commençait déjà à gagner Poudlard. Voldemort était vraiment puissant à cette époque. Harry commençait alors à douter. Avant, il avait reçu l'aide de Dumbledore et de ses amis pour détruire les Horcruxes, et aujourd'hui, il était seul.

- Au fait, Nathanaël, je te présente James Potter, mon cousin, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black, tous évidemment dans la plus mauvaise maison, déclara Haley avec un petit sourire supérieur.

- Tu peux parler ! Être dans une maison remplie de futurs mangemorts n'est pas très glorieux non plus, se défendit James en croisant les bras avec un air un peu boudeur, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Harry eut un petit rire qui lui arracha à nouveau une grimace de douleur, attirant de ce fait toute l'attention du petit groupe.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça. Ma famille a été assassinée, je ne rejoindrai jamais les rangs de Voldemort.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'un silence pesant s'installa, et tous les regardaient avec un air effaré voir même apeuré. Peter tremblait de tout son corps, mais les autres n'en menait pas large. Ils étaient tous blancs, comme si on avait volé les couleurs de leurs visages. Remus fut le premier à briser ce mutisme infernal.

- Tu oses prononcer son nom ?  
>- Tu n'as pas peur ? Enchaina Peter.<br>- Tu es complètement fou.

Le regard de Harry se posa sur le dernier interlocuteur, James en l'occurrence. Pourquoi serait-il fou ? Pourquoi avoir peur d'un simple nom, comme si le dire allait faire apparaître le Lord devant leurs yeux dans la seconde qui suivait. Des paroles s'imposèrent alors d'elle-même dans son esprit et il les prononça, l'esprit un peu ailleurs.

- La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même.

Nouveau silence, mais cette fois-ci moins pesant, donnant plus matière à réfléchir. Il fallait avouer que cette phrase paraissait sortir tout droit de la bouche d'un vieux sage en train de méditer en cœur d'une montagne. Et d'un coté, ce n'était pas faux, si l'on pouvait considérer Dumbledore comme un vieux sage croupissant au fin fond d'une montagne.

- Allez ! On déguerpille ! Hop hop hop.

PomPom choisit le moment pour faire parler d'elle et chassait littéralement les élèves de son infirmerie, hormis bien sûr son cher et tendre malade. Harry poussa donc un long et profond soupir en croisant les mains sous sa nuque, fixant d'un air morne le plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Ça allait être un long et très long moment à passer.

Quel étrange personnage. Et puis, il y avait cette impression de déjà vu qui le troublait légèrement, les traits du visage, même le regard lui semblait familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait du mal à cerner quelqu'un, c'était comme si quelque chose l'empêcher de sentir, d'aller plus loin, comme une barrière.

- Non c'est bon Potter, pas la peine d'aggraver les choses.  
>- Mais …<p>

Remus revient sur terre au moment où Lily tournait les talons et disparaissait au détour d'un couloir. Quoiqu'avec dit James, cela n'avait pas vraiment plus à sa belle, et il devinait aisément de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Il avait du proposer de la venger, de leur faire payer cet affront, mais Lily avait raison. La guerre faisait rage dehors, ce n'était pas le moment d'en déclencher une à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

- Dites, les gars, que savez-vous à propos de Drawkins ?

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent entre eux, se demandant où voulait en venir Remus.

- Dans le Daily Prophète, commença Peter, ils ont fait un article sur l'assassinat de sa famille. Son frère, Matthew était en septième année et nous nous étions en quatrième année.

Remus hocha la tête. Il se souvenait bien du préfet de Gryffondor mais n'avait jamais tissé de liens avec lui à cause de leurs promotions différentes. Peter était le meilleur pour trouver ce genre d'information. Il lisait tous les journaux et les épluchait soigneusement, traquant la moindre information. Et il les retenait toutes, même la plus insignifiante : mémoire visuelle.

- C'était une famille de sang pur. Voldemort voulait certainement les rallier à sa cause et ils ont refusé. Ma famille ne les aimait pas tellement, trop pro-moldus à leur goût, dit Sirius avec une grimace de dégout.

- Ils étaient aurors de père en fils, comme une vieille tradition, ajouta James.

En gros que des généralités et qui ne l'avançait pas vraiment.

- Et sur Nathanaël ?

A nouveau, les maraudeurs se regardèrent et James fut le seul à s'avancer et à poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Lunard ?

Le loup-Garou resta silencieux. Qu'est-ce qui le tracassait ? Ils n'avaient donc rien ressenti, rien vu chez cet étrange personnage qu'était Drawkins ?D'un coté, il avait des sens plus développés que la moyenne, mais ses amis étaient intelligents, ils devaient se douter que quelque chose ne collait pas chez lui. Mais rien. Alors il se contenta de leur sourire en balayant leurs interrogations d'un geste de la main. Ensemble, il rejoignirent leur salle commune, leur rire résonnant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Cependant, Remus restait pensif, il ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire, loin de là.

De l'autre coté du château, dans un coin du sous-sol, un garçon frappait le mur de son poing, exprimant alors toute sa frustration et sa colère. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, et pourtant il aurait tant voulu. Il l'aimait tellement, mais il avait choisis sa voie et elle la sienne, ils ne pouvaient plus se côtoyer, ils ne pouvaient plus être amis. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour une addiction à la magie noire. C'était comme une drogue pour lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la pratiquer et de lire des tonnes et des tonnes de livres sur le sujet, quitte à aller dans la réserve en « emprunter » quelques uns.

- Hé ! Rogue.

Le jeune garçon inspira un grand coup et lorsqu'il se retourna vers son groupe d'amis, son visage était de marbre, sans aucune émotion. Qui aurait dit que quelques instants auparavant il était rongé par le remord ? Personne !

- Quand Drawkins sortira de l'infirmerie, on le testera. Il est à Serpentard, il n'est pas être pas comme sa famille de traîtres à leur sang.

Les cheveux gras de Severus se balancèrent d'avant en arrière, suivant son signe d'acquiescement. De plus en plus de monde rejoignait les rangs du Seigneur de Ténèbres, lui même allait bientôt en faire partie. Il faisait partie des jeunesses. Machinalement il tourna la chevalière à son doigt, une bague représentant un serpent en forme de S, leur symbole permettant de se reconnaître à Poudlard. Voldemort avait déjà bien infiltré le château, bien plus qu'on ne le croyait.

La nuit était tombée et Harry était toujours à l'infirmerie. Croyez le ou non, mais apparemment ses blessures ne guérissaient pas assez vite au goût de Pomfresh et elle avait donc décidé de la garder pour la nuit. Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Les mains croisées sur le ventre, le survivant fixait le plafond d'un air pensif, complètement perdu. Il était à la fois heureux, parler avec ses parents et ses proches sans accrochage, c'était vraiment un pur bonheur, mais la situation actuelle était difficile, bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Avec un soupir, il se redressa et plongea la main dans son sac. Puisque Morphée semblait le repousser, autant utiliser sa nuit à faire quelque chose d'utile. Sur ses genoux, il posa le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque sur la divination par les cartes et en l'ouvrant, il tomba directement sur la méthode des différents tirages et de l'interprétation des cartes. Un sourire moqueur élargit ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il sortait le paquet de cartes. Pourquoi pas ! Après tout, il n'avait rien à faire.

Le jeune garçon à la cicatrice suivit attentivement le protocole et installa les cartes. Il en tira quatre qu'il posa à un endroit précis, face cachée. Bien. Maintenant, il devait les retourner une à une dans un ordre spécifique tout en se posant une question. Naturellement, la seule qui lui vint à l'esprit fut à propos de sa mission.

Il retourna alors la carte à gauche et dévoila une carte qui lui fit perdre toutes ses couleurs. La mort. Sur cette carte, on pouvait voir un squelette enveloppé dans une cape noire à capuchon et tenant dans sa main une faux d'une grandeur impressionnante. En plus cette carte était censé le représenter d'après le bouquin. Cependant, il ne lut pas l'interprétation tout de suite. C'était étrange, comme une force qui le guidait, qui le poussait à retourner lentement chacune des cartes. Ses mains s'activaient sans qu'il ne le veuille réellement. La carte de droite devait représenter celui qui lui faisait face ou ce qui l'aidait à faire face, en haut c'était le problème et en bas le résultat, le futur en quelque sorte.

Que signifiait cette mascarade ? Il avait l'impression d'être une marionnette entre les mains d'une force qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner. Les cartes se mirent alors à briller d'une étrange lueur bleuté et s'élever lentement dans les airs, se redressant pour faire face à Harry. Il n'eut pas besoin du livre pour interpréter le tirage, la solution lui vint naturellement, comme si une voix lui soufflait la réponse au creux de son oreille. Des changements avaient eu lieu et il les avait acceptés, cependant, il n'avait pas assez de recul sur la situation ce qui le rendait vulnérable. L'étoile, sa bonne étoile de toujours, lui prouvait que ses espoirs avaient des chances d'aboutir et l'impératrice venait renforcer cette idée. La magie cessa alors soudainement et les cartes retombèrent mollement sur ses genoux. Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à cette science aussi obscure, mais il avait envie d'y croire. Et puis, cette magie, à la fois mystérieuse et rassurante, il ne l'avait pas déclenché. Peut être était-ce un signe. Jamais il ne s'était senti autant en sécurité. Détendu, il rangea ses affaires et roula sur le coté, prêt à s'endormir. Cependant, il restait encore une carte sortie du paquet, comme si elle était venue se glissait exprès près de son oreiller. Le jeune Potter la prit entre ses mains et il contempla longuement la roue de fortune.

- Tu es maître de ton destin, Harry. A toi de prendre la roue en main et de la faire tourner.

Cette voix. Il n'était pourtant pas en train de rêver, et pourtant, une fois encore, il ne parvenait pas à se retourner. Il la sentait, là tout près. C'était tellement frustrant. Un petit rire doux et cristallin parvint à ses oreilles.

- Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ?

Le lit s'affaissa légèrement, signe que l'étrange femme venait de s'asseoir près de lui. La main caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

- Parce que tu es l'élu. Parce que je t'ai choisi.

Élu ? Choisis ? Une myriade de questions se succédait dans son esprit, si bien qu'il ne savait pas pour où commencer. D'ailleurs, il ne pourra jamais commencer. Dès lors que les lèvres de la mystérieuse se posèrent sur sa joue, il sentit ses paupières se fermer lentement et il glissa lentement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Dans l'épisode suivant <span>__… _**

Notre survivant va prendre une décision qui va radicalement changer la donne et qui ne plaira pas à tout le monde. La question est : parviendra-t-il à jouer un second rôle, ou plutôt un troisième rôle ?


	7. Chapter 7

**NB** : Bienvenue dans le chapitre 7 de « l'Ombre du Passé ». Tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont posté des review. Grâce à eux, mon histoire ne peut que s'améliorer et surtout vous me donner la motivation de continuer. Suite à un bug du site, je n'avais pas pu vous répondre personnellement, je le fais donc ici.

Comme dans les chapitres précédents, je vous rappelle que le bureau des review est ouvert et que si vous avait des réclamations, des choses que vous n'avez pas comprises, ou tout simplement des encouragements à écrire, je vous répondrai !

Merci encore et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre VII :<p>

_** « La frontière entre bon et mauvais choix est presque impossible à définir »**_

Maximo Park

Les événements commençaient vraiment à prendre une tournure inquiétante, mais sans vraiment l'être. C'était deux sentiments tout à fait contradictoire, Harry avait peur de cette femme et de ce qu'elle lui avait offert, les cartes en l'occurrence, mais en même temps il se sentait rassuré, protégé. Pour l'instant, les premiers jours s'étaient révélés à la fois mystérieux et catastrophiques. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement sa joue en repensant au baiser de son rêve. Parce que je t'ai choisis avait-elle dit, parce qu'il était l'élu … La prophétie. Il se posait tellement de question, et il espérait simplement qu'elle réapparaisse rapidement dans ses rêves pour lui apporter des réponses.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Haley apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le survivant eut un petit sourire au bord des lèvres, elle était venue le chercher pour le guider jusqu'à la salle de cours. Remus le lui avait sûrement parlé de leur rencontre dans les escaliers.

- Complètement remis de tes émotions ?

Malgré le ton ironique et moqueur employé, Haley lui posait une question sincère. Vraiment, cette fille était de marbre, une façade dissimulant une personnalité appréciable. Qu'était-elle donc devenue ? Ils montaient les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, l'un à coté de l'autre quand soudain, Haley le prit par le bras, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. En plus, il était en train d'enjamber l'une de ces marches qui disparaissaient dès que l'on posait le pied dessus. La jeune fille resta pourtant sans voix, aucun mot ne franchissant ses lèvres.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La muette retrouva la parole, et son regard légèrement surpris disparut.

- Oh ! Rien ! Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire ! Méfies toi du professeur McGolan ! Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Ce devait être le professeur de DCFM. Harry lui lança un regard pour l'inciter à continuer mais elle ne lui répondit qu'un mystérieux « Tu verras ». La plus part des élèves étaient déjà installées et Haley pesta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la plus part des chaises libres étaient situées dans les premiers rangs. Vraiment, Harry se posait de plus en plus de questions et ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le professeur entrer qu'il comprit pourquoi. C'était un homme de taille moyenne et d'une maigreur effrayante, son teint blanc lui donnait un air de mort vivant et son regard d'albâtre semblait plonger au cœur de votre âme pour la torturer. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts et légèrement ébouriffés, presque comme un savant fou.

- Vous n'avez pas encore ouvert vos livres à la première page ? Allez, bande de gnome !

Bon sang, même Rogue n'était pas aussi désagréable lors des cours de Potion, sans exagérer. Et dire que c'était sa matière préférée. Désespéré, il poussa un long soupir et fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

- Puisque vous semblez être des paresseux qui ne lisent même pas leur livre avant d'aller en cours, je vous donne un quart d'heure pour lire le quatrième chapitre. Ensuite, vous me ferez une dissertation. C'est partit !

Mais il était complètement malade. De une, les chapitres de ce livre étaient d'une longueur effrayante, entre 30 et 40 pages en moyenne, et de deux … il allait se planter. Cependant, son visage s'éclaircit lorsqu'il vit le sujet donné. Ça allait être un jeu d'enfant, après tout il savait se défendre de leurs attaques et il en avait déjà vu de près. Il survola donc le chapitre pour attraper une ou deux informations supplémentaire et une fois le temps écoulé, il s'empara de sa plume et se mit à écrire.

Au bout de cinq minutes, quelque chose le dérangeait. Comme s'il se sentait observé. Avec un léger froncement de sourcil, il se retourna mais toutes les têtes étaient baissées, fixées sur leur devoir. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'impression de connaître cette sensation, cette aura. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour retourner à son travail, il croisa le regard noir du professeur fixé sur lui.

- Vous trouvez le temps de rêvasser, monsieur Drawkins ?

Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, la voix de cet homme était à la fois doucereuse et tranchante, un peu comme une lame de rasoir qui vous coupe soudainement la joue. Il se contenta alors de baisser la tête et de retourner à son devoir, cependant, il entendit nettement la chaise racler au sol et des pas se rapprocher lentement de lui.

- Vous avez beau être le survivant, je ne vous accorderai aucune pitié.

Toutes les couleurs du visage du dit survivant s'envolèrent, ne laissant qu'un teint blanc, presque cadavérique. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? C'était impossible, comment une personne du passé pouvait savoir ? Harry fixa le professeur sans rien dire, la peur au ventre.

- Le dernier des Drawkins. Allez ! Au boulot ! Cracha le professeur soudainement en retournant à sa place.

Le dernier des … Harry soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était que ça ! Intérieurement il se mit à rire de sa bêtise. Bien sûr que personne ne pouvait savoir son identité, il était seul à être venu dans le passé et à moins de raconter son histoire, personne ne savait qu'il était le Survivant, celui qui avait terrasser Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, la garçon qui a survécu et qui garda une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Haley le regarder attentivement et comme pour la rassurer, il lui offrit un faible sourire, d'un air de dire « Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien ! ».

Le cours se termina dans le calme, où seul le bruit des plumes grattant les parchemins résonnait sous le regard sévère de Gravius McGolan. A onze heures précise, il fit un mouvement sec de la baguette et aussitôt toutes les feuilles se rassemblèrent dans ses mains.

- C'est terminé. A la semaine prochaine.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de conclure. Quelle enflure ! Sa voix résonna une fois encore pour appeler cette fois-ci une élève à son bureau. Harry la plaignait franchement, jamais il n'avait vu un professeur aussi désagréable et il dépassait de très loin Rogue et Ombrage réunis. Une jeune fille répondant donc au nom de Dollovan le dépassa pour rejoindre le bureau du professeur. Le survivant avait encore cette impression d'être épié, toujours cette même aura qui semblait mystérieuse et inquiétante, mais aussi apaisante cependant il ne parvenait pas à en trouver la source. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, la sensation disparut. Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et il suivit Haley, discutant allègrement avec elle.

_**-OoO-**_

- Monsieur Drawkins. Tout d'abord bienvenue à Poudlard., je m'appelle Miranda Ludvila J'espère que vous pourrez vous épanouir dans cette classe.

Elle, il n'allait pas pouvoir la supporter très longtemps. Déjà elle avait une voix horriblement agaçante, très douce et aiguë, mais qui détachait bien chaque syllabe comme s'ils étaient des attardés mentaux. Et deuxièmement, elle était très belle, et elle le savait. Ces longs cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés tombaient en cascade jusqu'en bas de ses reins, apportant mille reflets d'or. Sa silhouette élancée, sa démarche chaloupée, ses formes généreuses faisaient tourner la tête à plus d'un, mais ce qu'il y avait de plus captivant chez elle était son regard. Ses yeux en amande avaient une couleur peu commune : deux améthystes qui vous regardaient avec une certaine douceur, avec une pointe de malice. Mais Harry, lui, n'était pas charmé du tout. Il était même agacé. Elle paraissait niaise et enfantine, exaspérante en bref, mais bon, la matière qu'elle exerçait n'était pas très importante non plus.

- Et deuxièmement, même si le directeur vous a décrété apte à suivre ce cours, j'aimerai que vous passiez un petit test. Rien de bien méchant, rassurez-vous, dit-elle en voyant l'air désespéré du survivant.

Pas méchant mais hyper-chiant quand même.

Harry se contenta de pousser un long et profond soupir en hochant la tête. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Ludvila les emmena jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite et là, ils découvrirent cinq étranges petites créatures attachées à un arbre. La chaîne était assez longue pour leur permettre une certaine liberté de mouvement puisqu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment agités, ils étaient même plutôt calmes.

- Voici des caladres.

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant ces drôles d'oiseaux s'affairer au sol, cherchant sûrement leur nourriture dans la terre. Cependant en voyant la petite troupe s'approcher, ils s'immobilisèrent et fixèrent les intrus sans bouger d'un cil, si bien qu'un malaise s'installa.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vont pas vous manger, ils sont inoffensifs.

D'un geste de la main, leur belle professeur leur demanda de s'asseoir à même le sol afin de prendre quelques notes sur cet animal et d'y faire éventuellement un croquis. Le cours commença réellement à cet instant, mais Harry, quant à lui, était perdu dans ses pensées. Il prit quelques notes par-ci par là, se forçant quand même à écouter le cours, mais lorsque la prof demanda de dessiner l'animal, la son esprit partit complètement à la dérive. A coté de la vague ébauche du caladre, sa main griffonnait quelques inscriptions parfois sans queue-ni-tête, mais parfois …

- Serais-tu tombé amoureux de Regulus ?

Harry sursauta face à cette voix moqueuse. Régulus ? De qui parlait-elle ? Haley haussa un sourcil et lui designa d'un regard son bloc note. Harry vit alors qu'il écrivait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte les initiales R.A.B. Sur sa feuille, tellement ce problème occupait ses pensées.

- Régulus ?

Haley le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Et bien oui, Réglus Black ! C'est bien ses initiales que tu écrivais, non ?

Le visage du survivant perdit toutes ses couleurs. Black. Comme LA famille Black.

- Dis-moi, il n'aurait pas un lien avec ton ami Gryffondor. Sirius, si mes souvenirs sont bons.  
>- Bien sûr qu'ils ont un lien ! Ils sont frères.<br>- Monsieurs Drawkins et Miss Potter, si vous pouvez vous concentrer sur vos croquis …

_**-OoO-**_

Le jeune homme tourna à droite au bout du couloir et entra dans sa salle commune. Le plafond bas, les eaux du lac comme simple paysage à contempler des fenêtres, des couleurs sombres, tout était fait pour apporter à la pièce une ambiance plutôt pesante, toujours par rapport à la salle commune des Gryffondor, évidemment. Harry contemplait le jeune garçon qui venait de rentrer, le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe à une petite table à l'écart pour y faire quelques devoirs. Il ressemblait tellement à Sirius, mais si peu également. Tout comme son parrain, il avait les cheveux d'un noirs de jais, un visage fin et aristocratique que renforçait son port droit et fier. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris orage tout comme son frère, et malgré toutes ces ressemblances, ils étaient tellement différents. Régulus adoptait constamment un air froid et distant, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas se mêler au commun des mortels, les seuls à qui il adressait la parole étaient Rogue, Murciber et toute la petite troupe de futurs mangemorts. Son regard était sans chaleur, sans sentiment, juste vide, il paraissait plus mince aussi, même plus chétif. Un véritable mur. Comment pouvaient-ils être si différent l'un de l'autre.

Harry ne savait pas que Sirius avait un frère, jamais il n'en avait parlé. Pas une seule fois. Le survivant replongea dans son livre pour ne pas paraître suspect. Les serpentards n'avaient pour coutume de trop s'intéresser aux autres, surtout quand ils étaient en première année, ou nouveau. Ce n'était pas le moment de trop se faire remarquer. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le fameux petit groupe rejoindre Régulus à la petite table et murmurer entre eux. Pendant un moment, il crut qu'ils parlaient de lui, il avait surpris leurs regards tandis qu'ils chuchotaient toujours entre eux. Un complot ? Ou alors ils commençaient à s'intéresser à son cas ? La deuxième solution serait l'idéal pour lui, pour se rapprocher de Régulus et en savoir plus sur le médaillon.

Dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'il attire leur attention … par tous les moyens.

_**-OoO-**_

Plusieurs jours passèrent et rien n'allait en s'améliorant. McGolan était toujours aussi odieux et Ludvila toujours aussi mielleuse et horripilante. Et pour couronner le tout,il ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen de se rapprocher du groupe de mangemort sans paraître trop suspect à leurs yeux. Mais pendant ce laps de temps, il s'était aussi rapproché de Haley et surtout de Lily. En son temps, beaucoup de personnes la décrivait comme une fille d'une extrême gentillesse, cherchant toujours à défendre ses amis ou les plus jeunes. Elle détestait l'injustice, savait se montrer douce et attentive, à l'écoute des autres. Cependant, il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne lui avait pas dite : elle n'avait, mais alors pas du tout, sa langue dans sa poche. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi son père avait eu tellement de mal à l'aborder.

Ce jour là, il était seul à la bibliothèque, cherchant toujours et encore de informations, même infimes qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie. L'année dernière, il n'avait pu creuser en profondeur, avec les cours, l'histoire du prince de sang mêlé, la mort de Dumbledore … Rien que dit penser, son visage se ferma et un voile de tristesse s'y installa. L'espace d'un instant, il cru entendre la voix de Ron qui lui disait de se dépêcher pour l'entraînement de Quidditch, il cru voir aussi Hermione en train de fureter parmi les étagères de la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans un livre. Comme dans un rêve, il tendit la main vers son ami, prêt à l'appeler, mais l'illusion disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Drawkins !

Sur le coup, il ne réagit pas tout suite. Parfois, il oubliait qu'il s'appelait Nathanaël Drawkins. Alors quand il se retourna, il se retrouva face à un petit groupe de Serpentard qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Rogue, Mulciber, Black, Avery, et deux autres qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. Harry fronça les sourcils, méfiant face à cette soudaine attention. De plus, ils étaient disposés en arc de cercle, lui bloquant le passage. De ce fait, il pouvait voir en quelque sorte qui était la tête pensante du groupe, et ce n'était pas Rogue. Le surdoué en potion était à l'arrière plan et il ne le regardait pas de face, en vérité il ne cherchait même pas à croiser son regard. C'était surtout Malciber et Avery qui semblait dominer le groupe.

- C'est la réserve !

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi venait-il – enfin – lui parler, à la bibliothèque et surtout d'un tel sujet. Le survivant se contenta de garder le silence tout en refermant le livre qu'il avait entre les mains, produisant un petit claquement sonore et un petit vol de poussière. Cependant, cela ne l'affecta guère, il continua de regarda le groupe, attendant la suite de leur explication.

- Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ?

Le sourcil de Harry se redressa, laissant alors son visage exprimer un certain agacement.

- Seriez-vous en train de me prendre pour un idiot ?

Ses paroles sifflèrent dangereusement aux oreilles des Serpentards, un avertissement nullement dissimulé, un danger direct auquel ils faisaient face. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas haussé le ton, ni adopté une attitude agressive, c'était dans sa prestance et aussi dans son aura. Aucun d'entre eux ne pipa mot et le regard de Severus avait quitté ses chaussures pour se poser enfin sur ce garçon qui se faisait appeler Nathanaël Drawkins.

- Je suis peut-être nouveau ici mais pas ignorant. La réserve n'est accessible seulement, et seulement si, un professeur nous y autorise. Donc je suppose que le contenu des bouquins qu'elle renferme ne doivent pas être très … blanc dirons-nous.

Malciber, le leader de la troupe, eut un léger sourire. A vrai dire, il était satisfait de cette réponse et de ce comportement. Le test pouvait continuer.

- 21 heures, dans la salle commune. Et sois à l'heure Drawkins. Nous allons te montrer les moindres recoins de Poudlard et les choses à savoir.

Et ils tournèrent les talons sans plus de cérémonie, laissant derrière eux le jeune Potter perdu dans ses pensées. Rogue jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, observant une dernière fois le nouveau avant de disparaître de la bibliothèque. Il n'en était pas sûr encore, mais quelque chose clochait chez lui. Mais quoi ? Harry, quant à lui, réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était vraiment une chose, mais il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu les pousser à venir lui parler.

D'un haussant d'épaule, il chassa ses questions et replongea dans ses recherches. Son doigt caressait les livres, effleurant leur nom, s'arrêtant parfois sur quelqu'un d'entre eux, mais il ne pu prolonger sa quête qu'une nouvelle voix l'interpella.

- Tu vas y aller ?

Cette voix féminine, aussi froide et pure que la neige … il la reconnut de suite. Et en effet, lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva presque nez à nez avec Haley qui le regardait d'une façon peu amicale, ce qui le désarçonna un peu. Elle avait dû entendre l'échange et il ressentit comme une vague de honte lui monter au visage et colorer ses joues. Il allait tous les décevoir, les trahir, jamais son père, ni Sirius, ni même sa mère ne lui pardonneront. Mais il devait le faire. Qu'importe s'ils devaient le haïr, il devait changer les choses et alors peut être que son futur lui aura une meilleure vie. Non, pas « peut être », c'était sûr et certain ! Sa vie future ne pouvait pas être pire que la précédente.

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et un air de mécontentement défigura l'espace d'un instant son visage ; si bien qu'Harry ressentit un léger frisson.

- Je ne suis pas idiote, Nathanaël ! Sais-tu au moins qu'ils comptent servir Tu-Sais-Qui dès la sortie de l'école ? Peut être même qu'ils rassemblent des informations sur Poudlard pour Lui. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment traîner avec ce genre de personne ?

Non, il ne le voulait pas ! Il le devait !

- Pardonnes-moi Haley.

Il la regarda longuement. Si elle savait à quel point cela le dégoutter de fréquenter la vermine, des assassins, des tueurs. Lentement, il tourna les talons et sortit de l'allée. Cependant Haley ne t'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu cours à ta perte en voulant te venger.

Comment savait-elle ? Deviner, serait le mot juste. Il venait de perdre toute sa famille, assassinée par le Lord noir, et il décidait de rejoindre ses rangs, de traîner avec cette jeunesse Voldemorienne ? C'était insensé ! Mais en tout cas, elle avait attirer son attention. Il était immobile, dos à elle, fixant un point devant lui. Personne n'était dans ce coin de la bibliothèque, personne d'autre n'avait suivi leur conversation.

- Cela ne fera pas revenir tes parents.

Cette phrase fut comme une claque pour le survivant. Non, il n'échouera pas, c'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé jusqu'à présent. Sinon, comment pouvait-il espérer retrouver les horcruxes, seul et sans le moindre indice. Haley avait tort ! Il pouvait les sauver, et il allait les sauver.

- Je suis désolé !

Et il partit, laissant Haley seule dans les rayons d'enchantement. Idiot, mais quel idiot. Il fallait qu'elle leur en parle. Nathanaël n'était pas ce genre de personne à s'enrôler dans les rangs du mage noir, elle le sentait. C'était comme une évidence. Il voulait être seul ? S'il croyait qu'ils allaient le laisser tranquille, il se trompait lourdement. La jeune tourna les talons et sortit de la bibliothèque. Lily devait être dehors sous le grand chêne.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans l'épisode suivant … <strong>

Jouer un double jeu n'est pas aussi évident que l'on croit, et Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Il est difficile d'être quelqu'un d'autre, d'être quelque chose que l'on déteste. Mais comme dit le proverbe, chasser le naturel, il revient au galop.


	8. Chapitre 8

**NB** : Le monde de J.K Rowling ne m'appartient pas mais veuillez respecter mon travail, pas de copyright sur cette fiction. Merci et bonne lecture.

Je vais faire court et ne pas vous embarrasser avec du blabla. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre et je m'en excuse. La vie de fac n'a rien d'un long fleuve tranquille, je vous l'assure. Et puis maintenant, le master touche à sa fin et le concours se rapproche. Néanmoins, à force d'être dans mes bouquins de révision, j'ai eu envie de me détendre, de changer d'air. Et en voyant dans mon disque dur, je suis tombé sur mes chapitres. La reprise est dure et je ne vous promets rien de régulier, mais je vous présente tout de même le chapitre 8. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

~ Chapitre VIII :

_** « Une vraie rencontre, une rencontre décisive, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin »**_

Ben Jelloun

Une semaine plus tard, tout avait changé. Ou plutôt, Harry avait changé. Il traînait de plus en plus avec ce petit groupe de Serpentards que les maraudeurs détestaient tant. Mais il fallait le faire, pour que le futur soit meilleur, pour qu'il y ait un espoir de vaincre Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute. C'était difficile pour le survivant de se comporter comme un gosse pourri gâté qui pense faire la loi et qui martyrise les autres. Heureusement, il était toujours spectateur, lançant le sadisme de Mulciber et Avery s'exprimer sans qu'il ne dise un mot, serrant les poings et contrôlant son dégoût et sa rage. Parfois, il croisait le regard de Haley, froid et perçant, comme si elle cherchait à voir au-delà. Elle savait, ou plutôt elle s'en doutait mais ignorait toujours pourquoi il faisait cela. Vengeance ? Oui, elle pensait sûrement à cela. Si elle savait qui il était et ce qu'il recherchait réellement …

Et depuis ce temps, il évitait Haley, mais aussi Lily. Baissant les yeux lorsqu'elle cherchait son regard, changeant de direction lorsqu'elle s'approchait trop de lui. Harry ne voulait pas la voir, parce qu'être avec elle aurait pu tout compromettre. Deux minutes auraient suffi à l'accrocher, à l'inciter à rester pour lui parler, l'entendre pendant des heures, une voix qui lui rappelait de lointains souvenirs, celle de sa mère. Être avec elle, cela aurait pu être une bonne occasion de savoir comment elle était, sa noblesse d'âme et d'esprit, son intelligence, sa beauté. Et à cause des Horcruxes, il passait à côté de tout cela. D'un geste de rage, Harry envoya valser les parchemins de sa table. Et puis ces visions et ces cartes qui ne voulaient rien dire. Il ne savait pas s'en servir. Seul dans la bibliothèque, dans un recoin, il n'attirait pas l'attention alors il pouvait exprimer son impuissance face à cette situation qui le dépassait totalement. La tête entre les mains, il était prêt à s'arracher les cheveux, sa respiration était saccadée, et il resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Rester ici ne servirait à rien, il devait prendre l'air. Rapidement, jetant ses affaires dans son sac, le laissant dans un désordre affolant, Harry s'en alla comme si la mort en personne le poursuivait. Mais alors qu'il allait franchir le pas de la porte, une personne entra alors que lui voulait sortir. Ils faillirent se percuter mais les réflexes d'Harry étaient tel qu'il put éviter la jolie rousse. Vert contre vert, quatre émeraudes se rencontrant, si semblables et si belles. Lily. Par instant, Harry baissa les yeux, de honte de son comportement, de devoir l'éviter et il la dépassa sans un mot. Lily le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au tournant d'un couloir, laissant échapper un soupir de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

Ses pas la conduisirent au fond de la bibliothèque où se trouvait Haley, entourée d'une multitude de livres et apparemment désespérée par sa dissertation de métamorphose. Sourire mutuel et les voilà qui se replongent chacune dans leurs devoirs. Mais Lily n'a plus l'esprit ni le cœur à travailler. Leur rencontre et son ignorance la trouble et l'empêche d'y voir claire. Incompréhension.

- Du jour au lendemain … Nathanaël a changé en si peu de temps. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit ainsi avec nous ?

La plume d'Haley cessa de griffonner et son regard se releva vers son amie. Les mots du Serpentard restaient gravés dans son esprit. Ses excuses, son air désolé … il cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Haley l'ignorait encore mais elle finirait par savoir. Tout comme les Potter, elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire et sa nouvelle obsession était ce Drawkins.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille réellement coupé les ponts avec nous. Mais il doit certainement chercher quelque chose chez eux. Ses parents ont été tué par Tu-sait-qui, pourquoi deviendrait-il mangemort ?

Haley avait raison, ce n'était pas logique.

- Tu crois qu'il cherche à les piéger … à se venger ?

- J'en suis quasiment certaine.

La vengeance n'était pas le meilleur chemin, mais quand on a plus rien, plus aucune famille … En un sens, Haley comme Lily pouvaient le comprendre. Mais s'engager dans la magie noire n'était pas une bonne solution, loin de là. Il pourrait se perdre. Haley retourne à son devoir mais Lily reste inquiète. Au fond, elle a l'impression que quelque chose les unit. De quel genre ? Elle ne le sait pas vraiment, mais ce dont elle est certaine, c'est qu'elle veut l'aider et le protéger.

_**-OoO-**_

Un cri. La douleur se ressent dans cette voix clair qui se met à hurlait sa détresse. Harry ne peut rester muet devant une telle chose alors ses jambes suivit le chemin de cette voix et l'amène à rencontrer Makaïlov, un Serpentard de dernière année et d'un sadisme à toute épreuve. Son désir malsain semblait s'être porté sur cette figure féminine prostrée contre le mur, cherchant à éviter ses attaque, à se protéger mais en vain. Il ne pouvait contempler ce spectacle plus encore, il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui qui le poussait à agir. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses jambes l'emmènent vers la confrontation et le tortionnaire remarque enfin sa présence.

- Ha Drawkins. Tu viens t'amuser avec moi. Belle proie, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry garda le silence, faisant face à son camarade de maison, l'interposant entre eux. Un sourire narquois se dessine sur les lèvres du tyran tandis que son regard dévoilait toute la perversité de son âme. Il s'interposait … pour qui se prenait ce jeune fou, ce petit nouveau insignifiant et orphelin. Il lèvre à nouveau sa baguette, cherchant à le contourner et la main du survivant se posant su son bras l'arrêtant dans son geste. Il osait le toucher. Mais Harry n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Sa tête se penche dans son direction et sa voix devient un murmure simplement audible pour Makaïlov. La mine assombrit s'éclaircit et un sourire bien plus horrible déforme le visage du russe.

- Bien ! Bien ! Toutes mes excuses. Tu commences à te faire une place, Drawkins. Dit-il tandis que son regard ne lâchait pas la pauvre jeune fille. Bon jeu, murmure-t-il enfin avant de s'éloigner et de disparaitre.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés et il attendit qu'il disparaisse au détour d'un couloir pour soupirer et détourner son attention sur la victime qui tentait de se relever, les jambes tremblantes. Sa main se tend, secourable et la jeune fille le regarde un instant, se demandant s'il fallait accepter ou pas. Les rumeurs de ses nouvelles fréquentations faisaient le tour du château et pour la plus part des étudiants des autres maisons, il valait mieux l'éviter. Cependant, ses doigts rencontrèrent la paume de sa main, y prenant appui pour enfin se redresser et retrouver ses esprits.

- Tout va bien ?

Un sourire légèrement angoissé répondu au nouvel héros de la demoiselle, un sourire auquel il répondit par un air désolé, signe de son malaise.

- Désolé pour … ça.

La jeune fille semble perdue dans ses pensées, ne sachant comme réagir face à ce comportement étrange. Ne trainait-il pas depuis pas avec ce groupe de Serpentard jetant des sortilèges à tout va ? Ne regardait-il pas sans rien faire les sévices qu'ils faisaient ? La voix du Serpentard la sortit de ses pensées.

- On s'est déjà vu ?

- On partage le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Un souvenir traversa l'esprit de Harry, une vision d'une jeune fille le dépassant tandis qu'il sortait du cours.

- Oui, Dollovan, c'est bien cela ?

La jeune fille sourit un peu plus franchement en hochant la tête, signe que son souvenir n'était pas erroné. L'atmosphère auparavant pesante s'allégea et mis à l'aise les deux élèves. Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle commune, Harry avait un sourire rêveur scotché à ses lèvres, le regard vague et perdu dans les souvenirs de cette rencontre. Sofia. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose de mystérieux qui la rendait terriblement … attirante ? Oui, Harry se sentait attiré par elle sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. C'était comme une impression, une intuition cachée profondément en lui. Mais les rêves ne durent jamais très longtemps.

- Drawkins ! Ce soir, 21 heures.

Les choses allaient enfin sérieusement commencer.

_**-OoO-**_

La soirée s'avéra en réalité fort inintéressante … de son point de vue. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle commune autour du feu, parlant à voix basse et surveillant les accès aux dortoirs pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Et ils ne faisaient que parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, porteur de valeurs sûres, un dieu vénéré. Harry eut une envie de vomir tout le long de la réunion tant ces idéaux étaient écœurants. Le plus intéressant arriva à la toute fin. Mulciber annonça que son père était chargé d'une mission pour le Lord, une sortie un peu spéciale au cœur du quartier moldu de Londres. Ils riaient tous ou alors affichés des mines sombres et pesantes.

Harry alla se coucher, comme tout le monde. Cependant, par rapport à ses camarades, lui ne ferma pas les yeux, tendant l'oreille et sortant de son lit lorsque les respirations furent plus sereines. Sur la pointe des pieds, le survivant s'échappa du dortoir sans un bruit. Il avait fait le chemin tant de fois qu'il pourrait le faire les yeux fermés … en venant de la Tour Gryffondor. Un soupir nostalgique franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il grimpait les marches du grand escalier. Était-ce la bonne solution ? Dumbledore n'allait-il pas devenir plus méfiant ? Sa relation avec le directeur n'était plus la même, il n'était plus Harry Potter mais Nathanaël Drawkins, un étrange survivant de la famille qu'il avait accepté au sein de son école. Il était méfiant lors de leur première rencontre, mais il avait choisi de l'accueillir à Poudlard. Instinct ? Ce serait bien le genre de Dumbledore. Perdu dans ses pensées, ses pas avaient cessé leur avancée et il était resté ainsi, debout sur les marches, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser, le couvre-feu était déjà passé. S'il se faisait prendre, il ne pourrait pas arrêter cette attaque.

Déterminé, Harry arriva enfin dans cette gargouille si familière. Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé dans son bureau non pas à cause de son mauvais comportement, mais de son destin ? Un nombre interminable de fois, et qui continuait encore jusque dans le passé. Mais le mot de passe. Harry eut beau prononcer tous les noms de confiseries, la bête ne bougea pas, restant dans son immobilité de pierre. Ce n'était pas le moment … vraiment pas le bon moment pour jouer aux devinettes.

- Voldemort va réussir son attaque si ça …

Sa phrase resta en suspens, la statue venait de bouger, tournant sur elle-même, se reculant pour dévoiler un escalier de colimaçon. Voldemort … était-ce cela le mot de passe ? Pensif, Harry grimpa les marches, et alors qu'il allait annoncer sa venue par quelques coups sur la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

- Ha, Monsieur Drawkins. Vous êtes le premier à entrer dans mon bureau depuis le début de l'année … tout du moins le premier à oser dire le mot de passe.

Le vieil homme se recula et invita d'un geste de la main son étudiant à entrer. Son bureau était si agréable, une douce chaleur rassurante y émanait, comme dans ses souvenirs. Cela lui semblait si loin maintenant. Fumseck était là lui aussi, le fixant comme s'il chercher à entrer dans les tréfonds de son âme.

- Que me vaut cette visite à une heure aussi tardive ?

Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore s'installa devant lui, Harry se sentit encerclé par les regards des occupants. Il avait l'impression d'être un rat encerclé par des chats sauvages. Jamais il n'avait ressenti telle chose en venant dans le bureau du directeur. Le malaise s'installa dans son être et les mots eurent bien du mal à sortir.

- Je … il y a …

Son regard d'un bleu électrique ne cillait pas et Harry comprit pourquoi Voldemort le craignait tant. Il avait déjà vu sa puissance et sa sagesse, mais sans se sentir menacer. Or, à cet instant, il était un suspect. Un mystère que le vieil homme ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Le voile restait poser et il n'arrivait pas à le lever pour y voir plus clair. Harry devait lui apporter un peu de lumière. Son regard se mit alors doucement à pétiller de courage, respirant profondément pour prouver sa valeur au directeur.

- J'ai entendu parler d'une attaque imminente dans un quartier sorcier d'Angleterre. Minuit, du côté de Liverpool.

La surprise se posa sans pudeur sur le visage ridé du professeur Dumbledore. Une telle franchise, un tel mystère dans cette personne des plus étranges. Il n'avait encore pour l'instant jamais réussi à cerner son nouvel élève, et maintenant le voilà qui lui dévoiler les plans de Voldemort. Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment que des élèves deviendraient prochainement mangemort, parrainés par leur parent. Leur destin était tracé d'avance, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à les chasser. Il avait encore de l'espoir pour eux. Et ce garçon venait conforter son sentiment. Les rumeurs de ses mauvaises relations étaient parvenues à ses oreilles et l'incompréhension avait gagné son cœur. Un garçon de son âge pouvait-il changé d'avis et de convictions aussi facilement ? Maintenant, il venait de lui prouver le contraire.

Un étrange sourire orna les lèvres d'Albus, surprenant Harry à son tour. Ne devait-il pas être plus méfiant, lui poser des questions ? Il ne fit rien de tel, se contentant de lancer un peu de poudre dans le feu de sa cheminée et de faire parvenir ses informations au ministère de la magie.

- Monsieur Drawkins, vous êtes un étrange personnage.

Harry eut un petit rire gêné tout en se massant la nuque, n'osant lever les yeux vers son mentor. Néanmoins, il pouvait ressentir cette atmosphère pesante quitter les lieux, laissant place à un environnement plus léger. La méfiance n'était plus à l'ordre du jour, mais le mystère restait entier. La main vieille du sorcier vint caresser le plumage flamboyant du phénix.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, jeune homme. En revanche, je sais ce que vous n'êtes pas …

Si Harry se sentit un peu triste et mal à l'aise devant les premiers mots du directeur, l'espoir final lui fit relever la tête, croisant un regard pétillant et confiant.

- Vous n'êtes pas de la famille des Drawkins, et vous êtes quelqu'un de confiance. Le courage et l'honnêteté brille dans vos yeux.

Harry se sentit réellement flatté par de tels compliments venant de la part d'un Dumbledore qui le connaissait à peine. Et surtout, il avait l'impression que peu à peu, il allait retrouver ce lien qu'il partageait autrefois avec Dumbledore. Le survivant hocha la tête et se leva, il avait accompli sa mission. Il ne pouvait pas encore détruire Voldemort, mais il pouvait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Lorsqu'il quitta le bureau, Albus fit connaitre ses pensées à son fidèle Fumseck.

- Cette impression ne me lâche pas. Il y a quelque chose de familier chez lui, je le sais mais je n'arrive toujours pas à lever le voile. Je ne me trompe pas en lui faisant confiance, n'est-ce pas, Fumseck ?

L'oiseau fit entendre une mélodie douce et chaleureuse qui rassura un peu Albus. Harry, quant à lui, retourna dans son dortoir tout aussi silencieusement, mais sans apercevoir ce regard sombre qui le fixait à travers les rideaux sombres du baldaquin.

_**-OoO-**_

Le lendemain matin, les nouvelles fusaient et les discussions animaient les corridors de Poudlard. Cependant, ce n'était pas de la peur que l'on ressentait dans ces voix, mais plutôt un sentiment d'intense soulagement. Ce n'était pas des nouvelles funestes qu'on lisait dans le journal mais bien un échec du Grand Lord Noir. L'espoir ravivait les cœurs. Décontracté, Harry s'en allait dans la grande salle pour prendre un café, mais une main ferme le saisit par le bras, le prenant à part derrière une colonne.

- Dis-moi Drawkins. Qu'as-tu été faire hier soir ?

Le cœur de Potter manqua un battement à l'entente de ses paroles et en voyant la menace dans le regard de Rogue. Il l'avait vu. Il savait. Il se doutait. Son esprit le sermonnait, l'invitant à reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Excuse-moi si j'ai bu un peu trop de jus de citrouille hier soir.

Il voulut se dérober de son emprise, mais Rogue ne lâchait pas l'affaire. C'était un homme intelligent et fourbe à son époque, si bien qu'il devait l'avoir parfaitement développé en étant étudiant. Un sale traitre de mangemort.

- C'est vraiment bizarre. On parle de l'attaque entre nous, tu t'éclipses la nuit-même et le lendemain on apprend que l'attaque a échoué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Rogue.

Chacun essaie de dominer l'autre, les regards étaient foudroyants, défiant. Mais Rogue avait l'avantage. Un espoir de basculement survint lorsque Lily entra dans leur champ de vision, croisa leurs regards et entra sans un mot pour eux dans la grande salle. Harry l'avait suivi des yeux avec un pincement au cœur, mais Rogue aussi ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et il avait même détourné le regard, comme s'il avait honte. C'était sa chance.

- Alors Rogue, on s'intéresse aux Sang de Bourbe maintenant ?

Ses paroles lui écorchaient les lèvres, mais au moment cela lui permettait de se faufiler dans la faille de de détourner la situation à son avantage. Cependant, ce qui arriva fut pour le moins inattendu. Les mains de Rogue empoignèrent violemment le col de sa chemise et il la colla au mur, ancrant son regard empli de colère et de rage dans le sien.

- Je t'interdis, Drawkins.

Sa respiration était saccadée et la surprise se peignait sans pudeur sur les traits d'Harry, si bien que Rogue fut surpris par son propre comportement et le relâcha comme s'il était soudainement atteint de la peste.

- Tu …

- La ferme Drawkins. Je t'ai à l'œil !

Et sans un mot de plus, sans laissant le temps à Harry de répondre, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans les couloirs. Harry, lui, ne savait que penser. Complètement perdu. Il y avait une telle rage dans son regard mais aussi une tristesse. Est-ce qu'il la connaissait ? Dans la pensine, il n'avait vu que son insulte lorsqu'elle avait essayé de le défendre … Ils auraient pu être amis … avant. Sa mère amie avec Rogue … Que penser de tout cela ? Cette affaire lui avait coupé l'appétit et l'envie de se joindre aux autres. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Il marche sans conviction, il ne sait pas où aller, ses pensées sont ailleurs. Ils croisent d'autres élèves, les bousculent par fois sans le faire exprès, sans s'en rendre compte. Il est ailleurs. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il vit Rogue, adossé au mur, dans un coin, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. La curiosité, l'envie d'en savoir plus le pousse à sa rencontre.

- Rogue, tu étais ami avec elle avant ?

Il l'avait entendu approcher mais l'avait ignoré, mais maintenant, ce n'était plus possible.

- Va voir ailleurs, Drawkins. Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Harry soupira longuement et finit par s'adosser à son tour de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Rogue était –il vraiment ce mangemort sans cœur, cet homme cruel qu'il avait connu ? Non, il n'en avait pas l'impression. Il ne devait être qu'une esquisse. Parfois, Harry oubliait qu'il était dans le passé et que certaines personnes n'étaient pas encore devenues ce qu'elles devaient être.

- Tu avais raison.

Ces simples mots finirent par attirer l'attention de son ancien professeur. Rogue n'était pas un idiot, il savait très bien de quoi il parlait, mais pourquoi le lui avouer maintenant. La méfiance était accrue mais la curiosité également.

- Tu sais que je pourrais tout leur dire.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue se sentit piqué au vif par une telle remarque. Qui était-il pour le juger ainsi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Un sourire en coin, teinté de mystère orna les lèvres du survivant et énerva un peu plus encore Severus. Il se sentait comme mis à nu, comme s'il venait d'entrer dans son esprit. Occlumens, Severus avait forgé des barrières dans son esprit et il était quasiment impossible d'en percer les défenses. Comment ? Sur quoi se basait-il ?

- Pourquoi tu veux être dans leur camp ?

Dans un camp, celui des mangemorts … pourquoi ? Rogue se posait parfois la question mais la réponse vint d'elle-même.

- J'aime cette magie, elle me fascine.

- Mais est-ce que tu serais prêt à l'appliquer sur elle.

- NON !

Les mots avaient fusé d'eux-mêmes et Rogue se maudit pour avoir céder à la colère et l'impulsivité. Parfois, les étudiants passant par-là les regardaient étrangement, mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils étaient comme des étrangers. Mais trop de regard, Harry finit par faire un signe de la tête, invitant Rogue à le suivre jusque dans une salle inoccupée. Le survivant resta un moment silencieux, cherchant ses mots. Il était difficile de se confier à un homme qui vous avez causé des misères pendant votre scolarité et qui avait tué votre mentor. Mais il n'était pas encore cet homme. Du moins, Harry l'espérait. Il pouvait être un allié.

- Je vais le tuer … Voldemort.

Le regard de Rogue s'écarquilla et il se rapprocha de son camarade de dortoir.

- Mais tu es complètement malade. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques.

- Si je sais exactement où je vais Rogue … mais avec ton aide j'aurai un avantage.

L'aveu d'Harry finit de déstabiliser complètement Severus qui laissa alors ses sentiments enflammer son visage d'habitude si froid, sévère et imperturbable.

- Comment ça de mon aide ? Je refuse de m'embarquer dans tes …

- Tu peux faire de la magie noire dans ton coin … tu n'es pas obligé de tuer des gens, des gens comme Lily. Réfléchis, s'il te plait.

Le survivant posa une main sur l'épaule de Severus, un air grave sur le visage. Un dernier regard et Harry laisse glisser son bras et s'échappe de la salle vide, laissant son futur professeur seul avec ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer mais intérieurement Harry souhaitait vraiment l'avoir à ses côtés. Il n'était pas encore ce tueur, cet assassin, cet homme sombre et désagréable … et puis, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, sa haine n'existait pas encore. De mauvais choix et de mauvaises rencontres peuvent faire bien des dégâts.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, mise à part que Rogue chercha à tout prix à l'éviter. Enfin, il fallait s'en douter. Harry espérait simplement qu'il ne vende pas la mèche. Même Regulus vint lui adresser la parole. Il était l'inverse de Sirius, un opposé sombre et craintif qui parlait peu. Il tordait souvent ses mains dans tous les sens et son regard était constamment baissé. Discret et peu confiant … vraiment pas la chose à laquelle il s'attendait de la part d'un Black.

Allongé dans son lit, les rideaux du baldaquin tirés, Harry réfléchissait à tout cela. Rogue allait-il coopérer ? Allait-il pouvoir se rapprocher de Regulus ? Avait-il bien fait de revenir dans le passé ? Les questions se multipliaient et sans réponse, sans lien.

- Harry ! Harry !

Cette voix … Elle revenait, cette femme …

- Harry je suis désolée … votre lien est trop fort. Il a résisté au voyage. Harry !

Elle crie. Et soudainement, la douleur surgit. Ses mains saisissent son front. Cette sensation s'était tue pendant quelque temps, et maintenant, elle ressurgissait, cette ombre du passé qu'il croyait disparu en même temps que les autres horcruxes. Harry avait l'impression qu'on lui apposait un fer chauffé à blanc sur le front, que son esprit s'embrasait, se consumait lentement. La douleur était intense, se reflétant dans un cri déchirant la nuit et réveillant le paisible dortoir des serpentards. A quelques kilomètres de là, un homme au visage blafard et déformé par la magie noire se repliait sur lui-même, se tenant la tête à deux mains. Cette sensation, il ne la connaissait que trop bien … cette impression que son âme se morcelait pour aller se réfugier dans un artefact. Mais aucun sortilège n'avait été prononcé. Aucun rite n'avait été réalisé. Quelle était cette diablerie ?

Dans le prochain épisode …

Harry sait qu'il va devoir faire attention désormais. L'esprit de Voldemort est relié au sien et il sent la présence du Lord dans sa tête. Lui ne comprend pas encore ce qu'il se passe. Harry ne doit en aucun cas laisser ses pensées à sa portée. Heureusement, un nouvel allié est apparu …


	9. Chapitre 9

**NB** : Le monde de J.K Rowling ne m'appartient pas mais veuillez respecter mon travail, pas de copyright sur cette fiction. Merci et bonne lecture.

Merci à Guest et azerty de leurreview et j'espère avoir envoyé un message de remerciement à tous les autres (ou sinon ce doit être un bug et je dois avouer que j'ai galérer avec mon pc haha. Mais je vous le redis ici. MERCI)

Je vous présente donc le chapitre 9 qui arrive peut être un peu en retard mais ce sera mon rythme de croisière hélas. Donc voilà, j'espère que cet épisode vous plaira. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que les review font vivre les auteurs =)

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre IX :<p>

_** « On peut quelquefois retrouver un être mais non abolir le temps »**_

Marcel Proust

Un endroit sombre, un feu brûlant dans l'âtre d'une cheminée, un serpent glissant avec sournoiserie sur un sol de bois précieux et noble. Des flash envahissent son esprit par dizaine sans qu'il ne puisse arrêter ce flot de torture. Une main blafarde envoie valser un verre contre un mur de pierre. L'eau s'écoule, elle s'échappe, elle se fraye un chemin jusqu'aux pieds du briseur. Alors dans le reflet de l'eau se dessine un visage effrayant, pâle comme le mort et hurlant un sourde douleur. Ce cri fut la libération du survivant qui put enfin ouvrir les yeux. Les deux iris s'affolent et cherchent à se repérer. Mais son esprit était plongé dans un flou sombre et inquiétant. Sa main s'étire et cherche un repère, rencontre une table de nuit, ses doigts tapotent cette surface rassurante et retrouvent une paire de lunettes qu'Harry s'empresse de remettre sur son nez. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnaît l'infirmerie de Poudlard avec son odeur si particulière de potion fraîchement préparée.

L'endroit était sombre, la nuit devait être tombée depuis un moment déjà. Mais combien de nuit s'étaient écoulée depuis qu'il était ici. Cela, il n'en avait aucune idée. Lentement, sa tête se repose sur l'oreiller et son regard se tourne pensivement vers le plafond. Le lien … comment cela était-il possible. Voldement n'avait pas encore commis son crime …

« Certaines choses doivent rester, Harry. »

Cette voix … Sa tête se tourne subitement sur la gauche et il la voit enfin. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer pareille beauté. Assise à ses côtés, elle ressemblait à ces princesses de contes de fées, attendant que leur enfant ou leur époux se rétablisse, le doit droit et les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Mais ce qui frappa Harry, se fut la douceur et le noblesse de ses traits. Elle était comme un ange descendu du ciel, et la mince lueur bleuté qui émanait de son être favorisait cette pensée. Un être céleste ou divin ? Un léger picotement anime sa cicatrice et il ne peut s'empêcher d'y porter ses doigts pour en suivre la trace.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire. Certaines choses doivent se passer et même-moi je ne peux aller contre le destin. »

Son regard … il était d'un bleu océan, deux iris brillant surpassant l'éclat des saphirs. Cela lui rappelait l'éclat des cartes du tarot lorsqu'il s'en servait. Une lumière rassurante qui apaisait son âme torturée par ce lien reconstruit entre lui et Voldemort.

« Vous m'avez dit l'autre fois que vous m'aviez choisis parce que j'étais l'Élu … mais qui êtes-vous ? »

La question d'Harry tournait dans son esprit depuis quelques temps déjà, mais il n'avait jamais eu le temps de la poser. C'était l'occasion idéale, surtout que maintenant, il pouvait lui faire face. Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de cette femme.

« Pourquoi certains enfants de sorciers naissent-ils sans pouvoir, pourquoi des enfants de moldus naissent avec des pouvoirs. La magie est incertaine, instable, imprévisible et changeante. Mon rôle est de garder un œil sur ce pouvoir et de faire en sorte que l'équilibre ne soit jamais bouleversé. »

Lui parlait-elle de la source même de la magie ?

« Vous êtes une sorte de déesse ? »

Un petit rire résonna allègrement dans l'infirmerie, douce mélodie, magnifique symphonie, un concert qu'on voudrait éternel.

« On me donne plusieurs identités, plusieurs noms. Dieu de la magie, Oeil de Magnus, Gardienne … Tous ces noms qui se ressemblent et s'assemblent. »

Une ébauche de réponse bien qu'encore floue … Mais Harry avait encore tant de questions à poser, une liste qui semblait interminable.

« Chut, Harry, ne dit plus rien. Ne cherche pas les réponses, suis ton instinct et tu trouveras la clef à toutes tes questions. »

La frustration l'envahit, et pourtant, il se résigne. Il semble comprendre au plus profond de lui les intentions de … de qui ? Comment devait-il l'appeler ? Oeil de Magnus ? Cette femme l'avait guidé dans cette épreuve. Sa bonne étoile … oui, cela semblait être la façon la plus juste de l'appeler. Sa bonne étoile qui le suivait depuis bien avant son arrivée dans le passé. Harry avait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours gardé un œil sur lui. La belle entité se releva et se pencha au-dessus de lui, déposant un baiser frais sur son front. Le survivant ferma les yeux un instant, savourant cet instant apaisant. Il savait que lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, elle ne serait plus là.

« Dans ces conditions là, tu n'es pas censé apporter quelques douceurs pour ton camarade immobilisé à l'infirmerie … genre des chocogrenouilles ?

Le sourcil de Rogue se souleva un instant devant la remarque de celui qui se faisait appeler Nathanaël. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre d'apporter ce genre de chose à quelqu'un. Surtout pour une personne pour le moins mystérieuse et déroutante qu'il avait du mal à cerner.

« Enfin, tu es venu quand même me voir. »

« Ne t'imagine rien, Drawkins. Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait réfléchi à la question. »

Petit menteur. Harry savait déjà que le futur mangemort et professeur des potions s'était rangé de son côté. Que ferait-il là sinon. Son petit sourire en coin finit d'exaspérer Rogue qui fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, non sans un regard noir particulièrement menaçant. Pendant que Pomfresh faisait ses derniers examens, Rogue lisait un épais grimoire poussiéreux et dont l'écriture était semblable à des pattes de mouches. Ne voyant rien d'anormal, ni d'inquiétant, l'infirmière fut obligée de le relâcher.

« Si jamais cela se reproduit ou si vous sentez des signes avant coureur, venez me voir, Monsieur Drawkins. N'attendez pas de réveiller tout le château. »

Toujours aussi aimable et attentionnée. Ironie, quand tu nous tiens. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Harry put se lever et filer derrière le paravent pour retrouver son uniforme.

« Tu savais qu'Evans était venu te voir ? »

Une vague de remords envahit soudainement Harry, bien plus attristé qu'il ne le pensait par cette visite. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il absolument qu'il s'éloigne d'elle alors que ce voyage dans le passé représentait une occasion idéale pour les rencontrer, les connaître et passer du temps avec eux. Avec Lily … James … Sirius aussi. Ils lui manquaient tous terriblement.

« Drawkins ? »

La voix de Rogue le sort de ses pensées et le voyageur s'empresse d'enfiler sa tenue pour le rejoindre et quitter cet antre des malades. Si Rogue avait senti le malaise de Nathanaël lorsqu'il avait parlé de Lily, il n'en parla pas, et Harry l'en remercia intérieurement. Leur petit bout de chemin se passa dans le silence le plus complet, sans qu'aucun malaise ne s'en ressente. Ils semblaient, l'un comme l'autre, se complaire dans ce mutisme mais ne remarquant pas quatre ombres les observant avec méfiance au tournant d'un couloir.

« Ca commence à me déplaire de plus en plus. »

Sirius et Peter approuvèrent les propos de James Remus, lui, resta silencieux, se contentant de regarder cette silhouette s'envoler loin d'eux jusqu'à disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Il avait des idées moins arrêtées que ces amis, mais il fallait avouer que le comportement du nouveau était de plus en plus étrange … sans oublier cette impression qui ne le quittait pas à chaque fois qu'il le croisait.

« Peter, tu crois que tu peux demander à ta mère des copies des registres concernant la famille Drawkins ? »

« On les aura dès demain matin. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le maraudeur fila à la volière pour envoyer au plus vite un hibou à sa mère. Elle travaillait au ministère comme secrétaire et elle avait donc un accès illimité à ces registres. Et elle ne pouvait rien refuser à son fils ! Il était vraiment temps d'en apprendre plus sur cet étrange personnage.

La journée passa relativement vite et Harry ne remarqua pas un seul instant le regard insistant des maraudeurs, le suivant dans chaque recoin du château, tendant l'oreille sur les dernières rumeurs à son sujet. Le survivant en pauvre ignorant ne se doutait de rien. Rogue en revanche n'était pas dupe de leur petit manège pour s'être méfié de nombreuses fois de leur comportement. Mais d'autres oreilles étaient attentives, tapies dans l'ombre. Depuis l'échec de l'attaque de Voldemort, parmi les rangs se murmuraient des bruits de complots, d'une taupe infiltrées dans les jeunesses et chez les mangemorts. Certaines têtes déjà soupçonneuses sont tombées, mais la menace reste et demeurent. La méfiance s'est installée et Harry allait devoir être prudent … tout comme Severus.

La nuit tomba rapidement, enveloppant le domaine d'un manteau sombre parsemé d'étoiles. Par les fenêtres éternellement closes de la salle commune, seul le clapotis du lac parvenait aux oreilles des Serpentards. Seul, enfoncé dans un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle, Harry était perdu dans ses pensées et ce fut le regard pesant et insistant de Rogue qui le fit sortir de ce monde lugubre et inquiétant.

- Pourquoi moi Drawkins ?

La question était si soudaine qu'Harry ne put empêcher la surprise de teinter ses traits. Elle devait tournoyer dans son esprit depuis un moment pour qu'il la pose de cette manière. Pourquoi … parce qu'il savait ce qu'il allait devenir. Parce que Dumbledore avait choisi de lui faire confiance … peut-être avait-il eu tort. Les souvenirs de la mort de son mentor lui revinrent en tête à la seconde même, revoyant le corps du vieillard s'affaisser et s'envoler du haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

- Drawkins, tu m'as entendu ou tu fais exprès de m'ignorer ?

Un nouveau sursaut finit de lui redonner un peu de clarté dans son esprit.

- L'instinct, se décida-t-il enfin à répondre avec un petit sourire en coin dès plus ironique, un comportement qui l'affiliait de plus en plus à la maison du Serpent.

Et ce fut une réponse qui ne sembla pas plaire le moins du monde à Rogue qui fit claquer son palais avec agacement, une mine sombre qu'Harry voulut vite chasser. L'heure n'était pas à faire de Rogue son ennemi, bien au contraire. L'homme à la cicatrice quitta le confortable dossier du fauteuil, laissant ses avant-bras reposer sur ses genoux, les mains en prière et le menton déposé sur ses doigts.

- Parce que tu n'es pas un mangemort.

Rogue fronça les sourcils devant cette assurance qui transperçait la voix de Nathanaël et ce regard vif. Que voulait-il dire ? Son regard accrocha la bague qu'il portait continuellement au doigt, une chevalière d'argent représentant une tête de mort. Un symbole qui n'était pas pour rappeler la marque sombre tatouée sur les avant-bras des mangemorts, mais un signe courant que même les moldus punk dans années 70's portaient fièrement sur leur T-shirt. Qui pourrait se douter d'un réseau intra-Poudlard ?

- Cela ne signifie rien. L'habit ne fait pas le moine après tout.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la voix du survivant qui surpris Rogue, perdu dans les tréfonds de ses pensées. Quelle était cette drôle d'expression ? Devant son air hagard, Harry ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'entrouvrir et de laisser échapper un léger rire moqueur qui remit derechef le masque de froideur sur le visage de Rogue. Harry se redressa sur son fauteuil tandis que Rogue s'affalait dans le canapé près de lui. Dumbledore avait confié de nombreuses fois à Harry qu'il avait une entière confiance en Rogue et qu'il pourrait lui confier sa propre vie … sa vie. Ce mot tourna dans son esprit si bien qu'un mal de tête s'installa et lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- Tu te souviens de cette discussion que nous avons eu …

- Juste avant que tu ne réveilles tout Poudlard avec tes hurlements ?

L'humour pince sans rire voire noir de son colocataire fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres, loin de le rebuter, il l'encouragea.

- Tu sais que je veux détruire Voldemort et …

Rogue tourna vivement la tête vers lui, l'air effrayé et colérique, réprimant un léger frisson.

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Tu es …

Fou ? Certainement. Fou d'une rage et d'un hardeur de vivre, d'offrir un futur meilleur et sans Voldemort. Peut être qu'un autre pourrait lui succéder, peut être plus horrible … ou peut être pas. Il fallait tenter maintenant qu'il était là, perdu dans les limbes du passé.

- Comment tu comptes faire au juste. C'est du plus grand mage noir dont on parle, il a défait Grindelweld, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais Rogue lui en ignorait certaines … et pas des moindres.

- Je sais comment le détruire.

- Pardon ?

Harry releva les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de Rogue, un regard d'un vert émeraude qui lui rappelait quelque chose, brillant d'une lueur vive et intense, un courage à terrifier le plus imposant des lions, une férocité à faire plier les chênes, capable des plus grandes choses. Un regard qui lui transmit un peu de courage et qui le terrifia également.

- Je sais comment le rendre vulnérable … je sais comment détruire Voldemort.

Non. Rogue n'avait pas rêvé. Il l'avait dit et en lui résonnait une force qui lui donna envie de le croire.

Tout. Harry avait tout dit à Rogue … sur les Horcruxes évidemment, pas sur son retour dans le passé. Qu'aurait-il fait, qu'aurait-il dit s'il savait qu'il était le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans ? Il aurait certainement réagi avec la même rage que dans son temps, s'acharnant sur lui à cause des humiliations de James. Non. Cela, il ne le saura jamais. Personne ne le saura. Il était seul et tandis qu'il marchait dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, Harry sentit une vague de solitude l'envahir. Autrefois, il y avait Ron et Hermione pour le soutenir dans ses épreuves. Il n'avait jamais rien accompli seul, il y avait toujours Hermione pour résoudre des énigme, Ron pour souffler une bonne idée et mettre un peu de gaieté dans ce monde déchiré par la guerre et les horreurs du mage noir.

Ron … Hermione, et il y avait aussi ce bon vieux Hagrid. Même cette stupide belette de Malefoy lui manquait avec ces airs narquois et méprisants. Malefoy … que lui était-il arrivé depuis le tourbillon du passé ? La question trôna à peine quelques secondes dans son esprit, vite chassée par d'autres préoccupation. Tellement de questions sans réponse, de regrets, de tristesse … Le mois d'Octobre était déjà arrivé, pointant fièrement le bout de son nez avec ses vents frais, cette température chutant progressivement ramenant des écharpes autour des cou et cherchant à réchauffer les nez frileux des Poudlariens. Un mois déjà et aucune trace des Horcruxes … mais peut-être qu'avec Rogue les choses allaient s'accélérer.

L'air frais lui fouetta soudainement le visage, réveillant ses pensées brumeuses, éclaircissant ce regard perdu et mélancolique, lui révélant la plate-forme de la tour d'Astronomie, nue face au maître nocturne, astre solitaire qui meure quand revient le jour. Mais au beau milieu de cette nuit dénuée de tout nuage, la lune trônait fièrement au milieu des étoiles et Harry se surprit à aimer ce spectacle. Pourtant, ce phénomène bien connu et régulier ne l'avait jamais vraiment attiré, mais aujourd'hui, ou plutôt cette nuit, il ne pouvait rester insensible. Au milieu de la tour, la tête en arrière, il s'offrait à son regard inquisiteur, laissant ce dieu le scruter jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Libre, libre de se laisser aller devant la déesse lunaire qui savait tout de lui. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher … tout comme à cette femme. L'Oeil de Magnus. Il avait déjà lu ce nom quelque part mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ou peut être était-ce Hermione leur rabâchant quelques lectures. Les yeux fermés, le corps et l'esprit totalement tourné vers la lune ronde et belle, il ne vit pas cette ombre l'observer par la porte entrouverte. Son regard d'un bleu semblable à un ciel d'hiver le fixer avec un mélange d'admiration et de curiosité. Elle n'osait pénétrer dans ce lieu et de troubler cette sérénité qui se peignait sur ses traits. Sophia avait toujours un œil sur lui, le trouvant à la fois beau, attirant mais aussi sombre et mystérieux, un étrange cocktail qui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade. Mais jamais elle n'avait vu telle expression sur son visage. Cela le rendait … si beau. Troublée, la jeune fille se détourna, cherchant à calmer son cœur qui s'emballait, sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Sans un regard en arrière, Sofia descendit la volée d'escalier et retourna dans sa salle commune, le vif souvenir de Nathanaël ancré en elle.

Ce qu'Harry ne vit pas également, ce fit cet étrange troupeau qui gambadait dans le parc, un assortiment curieux composé d'un loup-garou, un chien, un cerf ainsi qu'un raz perché sur sa ramure.

- Ha bah enfin. Depuis le temps qu'on attendait cette sortie.

- On n'a jamais vu une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard aussi tardive.

- Avec tout ce qui se passe, il doit y avoir des aurors à chaque coins de rue.

- J'espère que le prochaine n'arrivera pas aussi tard.

Une cacophonie régnait littéralement dans la cour du château, les élèves de toutes les maisons bien couvert face au vent furieux qui rugissait à leurs oreilles. Dumbledore avait attendu avant de permettre à ses chers élèves de se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard et il avait bien raison, pensa Harry. Par les temps qui court, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Après les dernières vérifications, les portes en fer forgées s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant cette vague humaine déferler en direction du village.

Harry croisa le regard de Sofia et lui fit un sourire un peu timide, sourire auquel elle répondit avec la même timidité, les joues rouges en plus. Rogue n'était pas loin non plus mais avec les autres membres de la jeunesse, et aujourd'hui Harry n'avait guère envie de les rejoindre. C'est en âme solitaire qu'il erra dans le village, se dirigeant en premier lieu vers la bibliothèque. Hermione serait fière de lui … Hermione … Ron. Harry ne put s'enfoncer plus longtemps dans sa mélancolie qu'une main forte et ferme saisit son bras et l'entraîna dans une ruelle près des trois balais. Tel une poupée de chiffon, le survivant se laissa bêtement entraîner, surpris et il se retrouva face à un regard d'acier qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- On se retrouve Potter. Ca fait un an que je t'attend.

* * *

><p><span><em>Dans le prochain épisode …<em>

_Drago est de retour … mais que c'est-il passé ? Harry a l'impression que ce n'est plus la même personne. Son regard, ses traits, son expression, tout en lui à changer. Combien de temps ?_


	10. Chapitre 10

**NB** : Le monde de J.K Rowling ne m'appartient pas mais veuillez respecter mon travail, pas de copyright sur cette fiction. Merci et bonne lecture.

Un grand merci pour vos review. Pour ceux qui ont un compte FF, j'espère vous avoir répondu. Je vous remercie pour leur fidélité à toute épreuve, votre soutien, vos remarques qui font vivre cette histoire. Revieweurs, sans vous, _l'Ombre du passé_ n'existerait pas. Thank You !

Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais il me semblait essentiel, intéressant de voir un autre point de vue. Je m'excuse aussi pour cette longue attente, mais je pense que je ne pourrais pas aller plus vite. J'ai d'autres priorités IRL, très importantes pour ma vie professionnelle. J'espère malgré tout que vous pourrez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre, le suivant est déjà pratiquement mis en place. Bonne lecture :)

~ Chapitre X :

_** « Mieux vaut ne pas songer au passé, rien ne peut le changer. »**_

Oscar Wild

- Allez Drago ! Arrête-le ! C'est le moment.

La voix de Bellatrix résonna désagréablement aux oreilles de Drago qui sentait une douce menace peser sur lui. Il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore, Rogue l'avait précédé, l'empêchant de commettre une erreur qui l'aurait hantée toute sa vie. Tuer … c'était bien plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait. Alors qu'il tenait en joue le directeur, il sentait une boule se former dans le creux de sa gorge, l'empêcher de souffler le moindre sortilège, aussi insignifiant soit-il. Sa main tremblait, à coup sûr il aurait raté sa cible. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix, plus d'erreur. Il ne voulait pas mourir. C'est cet instinct qui le poussa dans les bras de Potter, le saisissant violemment par le col de son pull difforme et tentant de l'immobiliser contre un arbre.

Le jeune homme pouvait voir un éclat de peur briller au fond des yeux de son ennemi et pendant un instant, un sourire de satisfaction étira ses lèvres, bien vite effacé par la surprise. Autour d'eux, tout semblait s'effacer, devenant de plus en plus trouble, comme emporté par un étrange tourbillon. Maintenant, la peur grondait également en lui et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le col de Potter.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisses-moi partir !

Il voulait partir, mais il sentait que s'il lâchait son ennemi, quelque chose d'horrible se produirait. Avec une lenteur effrayante pour l'héritier des Malefoy, le sol se déroba à leurs pieds, ne laissant qu'un vide obscur qui semblait l'attirer. Autour de lui, il pouvait voir les gens marcher à reculons, le soleil poursuivre une course à l'envers. Un retourneur de temps ? Mais cela n'avait pas un tel effet, n'est-ce pas ? Drago était loin d'être un idiot, une poule mouillée certes doublée d'une fouine, mais pas un simplet. Et les choses s'accéléraient au fur à mesure que le temps remontait. Le vide. Potter ne semblait pas bouger d'un pouce, alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi son corps était-il attiré par ce vide, par ce tourbillon ? Il se sentait comme un guignol agrippé à un arbre tandis qu'une tornade faisait rage.

Un hurlement de panique s'échappa de ses lèvres et cela sembla faire réagir le survivant qui le retint de ses deux mains, cherchant à le retenir. Toujours plus fort. Toujours plus attirant.

- Tiens bon ! Hurla le balafré.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, merde ! Potter !

Les mains de Potter glissaient doucement de ses avant-bras et il ne fallait pas être né de la dernière pluie pour savoir que la force qui tirait Drago devenait de plus en plus forte. Pourquoi Potter était-il si maigre ? Leurs mains se joignirent l'espace d'un instant et les regards s'accrochèrent. La peur s'y lisait, la peur de mourir et la peur de voir l'autre mourir. Drago n'était pas bien haut dans son cœur, mais il ne méritait pas d'enlacer la faucheuse. Une bourrasque souffle soudainement et l'une des mains de Drago lâcha. Plus qu'une main. Son corps se balançait dans le vide au rythme du tourbillon. Pitié … intérieurement, Malefoy suppliait Potter de ne pas le lâcher. Les mains glissent. Harry ferme le poing sur ses doigts, tentant de le retenir jusqu'au bout, espérant que le voyage prendrait bientôt fin pour sauver la vie du blondinet. Mais il lâcha. Le regard de Drago s'écarquilla d'effroi et il poussa un hurlement en disparaissant dans ce gouffre sombre et inquiétant.

Drago se sentait ballotté dans tous les sens, comme si une énorme vague l'avait pris dans son roulement. Ce moment dura quelques secondes à peine puisqu'il heurta violemment le sol, se retrouvant le nez dans l'herbe. Sonné, le jeune homme mit du temps à récupérer ses esprits, papillonnant vivement des yeux pour chasser les rayons violents du soleil estival. Déjà le jour ? N'avaient-ils pas attaqués dans les environs de minuit ? Mains à plat, Malefoy se releva avec difficulté, se tenant l'arête du nez en faisant une grimace de douleur. Il était sûrement cassé, et c'était sans compter le sang qui en coulait abondamment. Stupide Potter.

Son regard d'un gris orage embrasa les alentours, tentant de se repérer. Bien que la perception des choses soit différente le jour et la nuit, Drago reconnut la ruelle dans laquelle ils avaient poursuivi le balafré. Toujours en se tenant le nez, il épousseta ses vêtements rapidement et disparu dans un plop sonore.

Drago aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant son manoir, des choses avaient changé de place, par endroit le jardin semblait plus fleuri. Et puis, il n'avait pu transplaner à l'intérieur. Peut-être son père avait-il revu la sécurité en vue des derniers évènements. Cependant, ces détails ne le frappèrent pas au visage tant il était soulagé de rentrer chez lui, un sentiment qui ne dura que quelques secondes puisque des sortilèges l'envoyèrent valser. Le jeune homme atterrit douloureusement sur le dos et une grimace déforma son visage. Le monde semblait bien trouble à cet instant tant le choc l'avait plongé dans un état brumeux, mais il percevrait parfaitement les voix qui rugissaient à son encontre.

- Misérable morveux, comment oses-tu entrer dans le domaine sans permission.

Un rire sombre résonne et le fait frissonner. Mulciber ? Lentement, il se relève et il perçoit ledit personnage qui avait terriblement changé. Plus de cheveux, moins de cernes, un peu plus de charisme. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été à Askaban, comme s'il avait pris une potion de rajeunissement.

- Bordel, Mulciber, qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? J'ai l'impression que tu as rajeuni de quelques années.

Le regard de l'homme s'assombrit plus encore et Drago sentit la menace grandir et peser sur sa tête telle une épée de Damoclès. Il sentit que c'était la phrase de trop malgré l'incompréhension qui se reflétait dans les yeux des mangemorts. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était expulsé du domaine à coups de sortilèges, certains frôlant la limite de la magie noire. Cependant, Drago courait vite. Fuir, ça il savait faire.

Pendant des heures il erra dans les rues sans savoir que faire, sans savoir où aller. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques heures qu'il comprit, alors qu'un passant se débarrassait du journal. Une blague, ce n'était qu'une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors un effrayant cauchemar dans lequel il se perdait, dans lequel il ne pouvait s'échapper. A Gringott, pas de coffre, pas d'argent, pas de maison. Rien. Il n'avait plus rien. Il errait dans les rues sans but, perdu dans ses pensées, perdu dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait plus et qui ne le reconnaissait plus, perdu tout simplement.

La déprime grimpa sournoisement en lui et Drago finit par s'adosser à un mur de briques, se laissant glisser au sol. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça, lui, le petit prince Malefoy. Jamais au grand jamais. Mais qui était-il maintenant ? Il n'était plus personne. La main qu'il maintient sur son estomac permet d'assourdir les grognements intenses. La faim, la fatigue, la peur, la terreur, l'effroi, la résignation … Avec un cri de rage, le poing du voyageur s'écrase sur les pavés boueux de Londres, encore et encore, le martelant avec force jusqu'à ce que de fines gouttelettes rouges apportent un peu plus de couleur dans ce sombre décor. C'était comme l'année dernière, les même sentiments s'affrontaient en lui alors qu'il avait trouvé refuge dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Un bien triste repère, mais le seul endroit pour se lâcher un peu … mais ça c'était avant que Potter ne vienne le déranger et ne lui entaille tout le corps.

Potter. Potter. Encore lui. Toujours lui. Tout était de sa faute. Un bruit métallique tinta à ses oreilles et entre ses jambes se mit à rouler une pièce. La surprise teinta ses traits tandis qu'il observait cet objet étrange qui ressemblait à un galion, avec l'effigie du dragon en moins. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Drago vit une vieille dame souriant doucement.

- Un aussi jeune garçon dans les rues. Allez-vous acheter un petit pain au chocolat.

Et elle repartit avec un dernier sourire, laissant Drago réellement surpris, bouche ouverte, ne sachant comment réagir. La charité ? Elle le prenait pour un mendiant ? De rage, le blond prit la pièce et serra si fort le poing que le visage de la reine d'Angleterre s'imprima sur sa paume. Son poing serré resta néanmoins en l'air. Le doute, la peine, la rage, la colère, le désespoir … Qui était-il maintenant ? Un pauvre SDF ? Apparemment. Que faire ? Drago n'y tint plus et il s'effondra, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y enfouissant sa tête, cachant son désespoir, et aussi les quelques larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Craquer ainsi, ce n'était pas digne, mais après tout, il n'était plus personne. Il pouvait, n'est-ce pas ? Cette pensée ne fit qu'accentuer son sanglot jusqu'à ce qu'une feuille, poussée par le vent ne vienne se coller sur son crâne. Tremblant légèrement, sentant la rage monter en lui, cette sourde colère contre ce destin qui semblait s'acharner contre lui, Drago prit le feuillet dans sa main, serrant le point mais s'arrêtant soudainement. Son regard restait fixé sur le contenu de cette page.

- Vous êtes intéressé ?

Sursautant par cette voix sifflée à son oreille, le blond se releva soudainement en passant le revers de sa manche sur son visage. Une tête dépassait de l'encolure de la porte, le fixant avec une telle intensité qu'il sentit tout courage s'envoler. Mais ce visage … avec quelques rides en moins, mais bien sûr.

- Tom ?

Le barman sourit lentement en ouvrant un peu plus la porte, invitant presque le jeune homme à entrer.

- Alors, vous venez le passer cet entretien ?

Le regard de Drago survola une fois encore les lignes sombres du papier volant avant de le fourrer dans sa poche et de pénétrer dans le bar. Oui, décidément, le destin lui jouait des tours, mais peut être que celui-là était un peu moins emmerdant. Une heure plus tard, il était engagé comme barman. C'était une aubaine et Potter passera surement par ici, oui, forcément, la rentrée à Poudlard était proche. Bien sûr, il aurait été plus simple de continuer ses études, mais comment ? Comment justifier son nom, sa magie, sa présence tardive ? Bien trop compliqué pour le faire seul et en si peu de temps. Potter avait surement bien réfléchit à la question. Non, c'était définitivement mieux de travailler ici. Le passage des sorciers était quasi incessant et fin août, ça allait être une véritable passerelle.

Il logeait au chaudron baveur pour l'instant, en attendant d'avoir assez d'argent pour éventuellement trouver un appartement dans le coin. Et si au début il ne se contenter que de défiler dans les rues du chemin de traverse, l'ennuie et la curiosité le poussèrent à franchir la porte de l'autre côté. Le monde moldu. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait si … étrange. Au début, ce ne furent que quelques pas. Effrayé par les voitures roulant comme des chauffards et klaxonnant à tout va, Drago eut tôt fait de rentrer mais il tenta une nouvelle sortie. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre.

Ce jour-là, Drago était en congé et il en a profité pour s'aventurer un peu plus loin dans le Londres moldu. Il avait longuement observé ces gens jusqu'à acheter leurs vêtements pour se fondre dans la masse. Les mains fourrées dans son jeans, le sorcier déambulait en regardant les diverses vitrines qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Vêtements, bijoux, objets divers et variés, très étranges parfois. Ses regards trop fixés sur ces vitres alléchantes eurent raison de lui, une collision lui fut fatal et sa chute blessante … dans son orgueil.

- Oh mon dieu, je suis confuse.

Ce n'est qu'après s'être massé le bas du dos que Drago releva enfin les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette voix angélique. La culpabilité était transparente dans le ton de sa voix, des octaves tremblantes qui a elles-seules suffiraient à accorder le pardon. Le visage n'en était pas moins beau et Drago resta un long moment lui semble-t-il assis sur le trottoir, le visage tourné vers l'ange qui lui tendait la main. Dans un état second et dans une totale béatitude, Drago s'en saisit et pu enfin retrouver les pieds sur terre, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

- Je suis vraiment navrée. Et votre chemise. Oh lala

Elle tente d'essuyer le café dont le tissu était désormais imbibé. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il se met aussi à épousseter bêtement sa chemise, imitant les gestes de l'inconnue. Il s'arrête. Ses épaules tressautent. La jeune femme s'arrête également. Le rire de Drago se fait doucement entendre, puis il éclate. La maladroite reste un instant béate jusqu'à ce que le rire devienne communicatif et que les deux jeunes en vienne aux larmes. Les gens se retournaient étrangement devant un tel spectacle, mais ils finissaient par repartir avec un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Ils mirent bien du temps à s'en remettre et Victoria, telle était le nom de cette illustre inconnue bien distraite et maladroite, lui paya un café pour se faire pardonner. Pour Drago, il n'y avait rien à pardonner. L'idée qu'autrefois il l'aurait surement envoyé valser sans la moindre hésitation ni le moindre regret lui effleura l'esprit, mais il la chassa rapidement, préférant savourer ce … comment appelait-elle ça déjà ? Capou, Capu, Cacci … bref ce café avec une tonne de chantilly mais la saveur et les aromes qui s'en dégageait seraient bien acre sans la présence de Vicky.

Et puis, ce fut un deuxième café, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième, toujours en présence de cette délicieuse moldue. Moldue oui, ce genre de personne qui l'avait dégouté il fut un temps. Jamais, jamais plus il n'aurait de tels mots pour ces personnes qui n'avaient pas la chance d'être des sorciers. Mais ils avaient bien d'autres choses qui pouvaient pallier ce manque, des choses surprenantes aussi il devait bien l'avouer. Plus il rentrait dans son monde et plus il avait envie d'y rester !

Les quelques mois qui suivirent Drago économisa et put louer un petit appartement dans le centre-ville avec Victoria. Elle savait tout, tout de sa condition de sorcier. Drago se rappellerait toujours de ce moment, bégayant tel un pauvre gamin, triturant ses doigts dans tous les sens et regardant fixement ses pieds. Et dire qu'elle savait déjà. Sa sœur était une née moldue … une sang de bourbe aurait-il dit auparavant. Vicky n'avait pas eu la chance d'être touchée par ce don, mais elle n'en fut pas jalouse, admirant au contraire le travail de son aînée, l'écoutant, rêveuse, parler de son monde. Ainsi, il pouvait prendre la poudre de cheminette sans risque de se faire démasquer, mais elle sursauter toujours lorsqu'il revenait du travail en apparaissant soudainement dans l'âtre.

Mais le fait est qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Potter. A vrai dire, il ne cherchait plus vraiment, perdu dans ce bonheur tourbillonnant. Il avait perdu cet espoir, mais un autre, bien plus brillant et accueillant était apparu. Une année passa sans qu'il ne cherche après le balafré. S'il savait qu'il l'avait croisé ce jour-là, un an plus tard jour pour jour au chaudron baveur. Il n'avait pas fait attention, bien trop occupé dans sa tâche et à penser à rentrer au plus vite chez lui, avec sa petite amie. Un mètre les séparait, à peine. S'il savait … Mais maintenant, il était à deux centimètres de lui, il le tenait fermement par le col de sa cape, bien décidé à ne plus le lâcher.

- On se retrouve Potter. Ça fait un an que je t'attends.

Mais ne s'était-il pas fait une raison ? Qu'est-ce que cela changeait à présent qu'il le tenait ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le prochain épisode …<em>**

Après ce flash-back, les retrouvailles Drago/Harry s'amorcent. Quelle sera leur relation ? Et c'est bien sûr sans oublier nos quatre petits fouineurs préférés.


	11. Chapitre 11

**NB : **Le monde de J.K.R ne m'appartient pas hormis les quelques personnages qui sortent de mon imagination. Merci de respecter mon travail.

**Annonce** : Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous les reviewer. Un simple "merci" suffit à me combler. Les critiques sont constructives. Merci à Marel pour ses encouragements, et aux autres qui ont posté des review au début de cette histoire. Je vais me répéter mais c'est grâce à vous que cette histoire continue. Merci aussi au follower et autres qui lisent cette histoire. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XI :<strong>

_« La _solitude_ n'_existe_ pas, celle-là _surtout_ dont on _espère_ la _paix_. _

_Où que vous _alliez_, votre _pensée_ et vos _actes_ vous _suivent_. »_

Harry Bernard

Les deux voyageurs se faisaient face, la main du blond ne lâchant pas le col de l'homme à la cicatrice. Cela faisait tellement longtemps et pourtant, Drago avait l'impression que Potter était plus jeune. Rien n'avait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre à part ses cheveux plus longs et plus clairs. Mais il ne s'était pas trompé. Des balafrés de ce genre, il n'y en a pas des centaines. Il n'y en a qu'un. D'un geste brusque, le jeune homme desserra son emprise et fourra ses mains dans ses poches avec un air rageur. Harry se massa le cou tout en dévisageant Drago. La surprise teintait ses traits sans pudeur, il le croyait perdu dans les limbes, désintégré par le tourbillon du passé. Même s'il ne le montra pas, Harry était soulagé de le voir en vie même s'il lui semblait que l'homme qui se tenait à présent en face de lui était une toute autre personne. Le survivant se racla la gorge, ne sachant que dire devant Malefoy, ni que faire.

- Hum ! Et bien … Qu'est-ce que …

Son regard sembla sonder ses pensées et un mélange de colère et d'amertume y brillait avec intensité. Jamais il n'avait vu telle lueur dans ses iris d'un gris orageux, exprimant d'habitude le mépris et un sentiment de supériorité propre à sa famille.

- On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme, Potter. Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir tué ?

L'arrogance était encore bien présente tout de même. Certaines chose ne change pas et devant ces paroles, Harry s'indigna.

- Si toi et les autres mangemorts n'aviez pas essayé de me retenir, tu ne serais pas là !

Le doigt de Drago se pointa dans sa direction et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, comme s'il s'apprêtait à répliquer. Mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Frustré de s'être fait moucher de la sorte, Drago croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna les yeux. Un soupir franchit les lèvres du garçon à la cicatrice.

- Cela fait combien de temps ?

Il était peut-être temps de mettre leurs différents de côté, après tout, ils étaient dans la même galère. Et mine de rien, Drago était heureux d'avoir pu le retrouver. Cette situation, même s'il s'y était habitué, le dépassait. Rencontrer quelqu'un dans la même situation que lui le rassurait. Il n'était plus seul. Certes, il s'agissait de Potter, mais avait-il le choix ? Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés à une table des trois-balais un peu à l'écart à vrai dire c'était l'unique place libre dans cette cacophonie, où les étudiants de Poudlard venaient profiter de cette sortie bien au chaud autour d'une bierraubeurre. Ca changeait du jus de citrouille de l'école. Le doigt d'Harry faisait le tour de la pinte, un air pensif sur le visage et Drago était à peu près dans le même état. Les mots de Malefoy restaient gravés dans son esprit, contant son histoire depuis le début, depuis ce voyage, un récit d'un an et quelques.

- Si un jour on m'avait dit …

- Oh ferme la Potter.

Une grimace de douleur déforma le visage du blond alors que le pied du survivant s'écrasait avec violence sur son tibia. Ici, il n'était plus Potter. Il s'appelait Drawkins.

- Et toi, tu as pris quelle identité ?

- Drago Marshall !

Maintenant, il suffisait de ne plus faire d'erreurs, n'est-ce pas ? Mais devait-il le mettre au courant ? L'idée était tentante, il ne serait plus seul dans cette quête et avec lui il ne risquait pas de faire de gaffes. Et puis, il était peut être au courant de certaines choses avant son départ, du fait de son implication avec les mangemorts.

- Tu étais au courant de certaines choses avant de venir ici ?

Le sourcil de Malefoy s'arqua, surpris par la question de son ancien ennemi. Au courant de … certaines choses. Parlait-il de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le passé … enfin le futur. Rien que d'y penser, Drago sentit un mal de crane percer, il pinça l'arête de son nez en pensant que cela suffirait à la faire passer, mais apparemment cela ne suffisait pas.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'IL m'aurait livré des informations cruciales ?

Un soupir franchit les lèvres d'Harry. Il avait raison, Drago n'avait pas agi de façon à s'attirer les faveurs de Lord Voldemort. Il n'avait pu tuer Dumbledore, laissant cette besogne au maitre des potions. Il n'était pas un agent assez sûr pour faire partie des hommes de confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant … et maintenant ? Non, pas maintenant, plus tard. Ce n'était pas le lieu pour discuter de sa mission.

- Ecoute, je ne peux rien te dire ici mais tu dois te douter que je suis ici pour une bonne raison.

Les paroles du survivant attisèrent la curiosité de Malefoy. Le but de ce voyage, il y avait pensé tant de fois sans jamais trouver de réponse, pas même un indice. Bien sûr, c'était surement une occasion pour lui de rencontrer sa famille, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Evidemment. C'était bien trop simple. Le regard du survivant sembla s'attarder au sol, près de leur table, puis, soudainement, un large sourire éclaira son visage, surprenant et scotchant littéralement le sorcier. A quoi jouait-il ?

- C'était sympa de te retrouver, Drago. Quand je repense à tout ce que nous avons vécu …

Harry éclata de rire et Drago resta béat, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant comment réagir face à ce fou. Oui, il était fou. Il l'avait toujours dit.

**-OoO-**

- Et voilà !

Peter posa avec fierté un dossier plutôt imposant qui fit trembler les verres de bierraubeurre. Remus essaya les quelques gouttes qui s'en étaient échappée pour ne pas salir ces informations qui venaient tout droit du ministère. Peter avait réussi à se le procurer grâce à sa mère. La pauvre femme le couvait tant qu'elle ne se rendait parfois pas compte des bêtises qu'elle pouvait faire. Et puis, Peter avait aussi l'habitude de lui parler de Poudlard, leurs méfaits, leurs aventures, sans évidemment énoncer le problème de Remus et leur statut d'animus non déclaré.

Ensemble, ils feuilletèrent le dossier de la famille. Bien sûr, la plus part des faits décrits étaient connus grâce (ou à cause) de la gazette et de ses journaliste parfois un peu trop fouineurs. Une famille de sang pur réputée, assassinée entièrement … à l'exception de ce Nathanaël. Dans les dernières feuilles étaient expliquées les raisons de son absence à Poudlard pendant les six premières années. Santé fragile ?

- Vous vous rappelez ? Il s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie un coup après avoir réveillé la maison serpentard par ses hurlements.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Oui. Au début les autres ont pensé à un cauchemar mais en le voyant convulser ils ont alerté l'infirmière.

- Haley m'a dit qu'il avait une sorte de cicatrice … en forme d'éclair.

Depuis que Drawkins était arrivé, les rumeurs n'avaient jamais autant circulé sur une seule et même personne. Il intriguait tout le château et il en arrivait même à concurrencer Remus avec un charme pseudo mystérieux.

- Les cicatrices se soignent facilement avec des potions … Ce doit surement être l'œuvre d'un sortilège. Je ne vois que cela !

Remus était vraiment la voix de la sagesse dans ce groupe. Mais apparemment il n'y avait rien de vraiment concluant dans ces dossiers. Les informations étaient plus ou moins banales et il n'y avait rien de louche.

- Attendez ! s'écria soudainement Peter.

Vivement, le maraudeur prit l'une des dernières feuilles pour la rapprocher de son regard. Fronçant le nez, il tentait de percevoir une odeur. Quelqu'un d'extérieur l'aurait surement pris pour un fou, mais pas les maraudeurs. Chacun d'entre eux avaient des sens plus développés que la moyenne grâce au loup qui sommeillait en Remus et les facultés de l'animagus. L'agilité, les sens, tout cela était renforcé depuis ces longues années d'apprentissage et de pratiques pour parvenir à incarner un animal.

Lentement, Pettigrow reposa la feuille et posé un doigt sur la date de naissance, appuyant longuement jusqu'à le retirer et observer le bout noircit par l'encre.

- C'est récent … très récent ! Étrange pour ce genre d'information. Cela devrait faire plus de dix-sept ans !

Le maraudeur releva la tête et regarda ses amis.

- Je pense que quelqu'un à créer ces informations récemment.

- Tu veux dire que Drawkins n'est pas celui que l'on croit.

Peter plongea son regard dans celui de James et hocha lentement la tête. Bien sûr, ils se doutaient que Nathanaël cachait quelque chose, mais avoir cette confirmation rendait la chose bien plus inquiétante. Ils avaient désormais la certitude qu'il était un étrange personnage. Et en ces temps sombres où les attaques semblaient se multiplier, où un maitre des ténèbres émergeait de l'ombre pour semer la panique, c'était louche.

- Peter ! Tu crois que tu pourrais …

Le regard de Remus glissa jusqu'à la table où se trouvait leur cible, accompagnée d'un jeune homme qui semblait plus âgé. Des cheveux blonds et longs, des traits nobles, il ressemblait à un Malefoy mais le seul membre de cette famille en Angleterre était Lucius Malefoy. Ce n'était pas lui, Sirius en était certain pour l'avoir fréquenté de nombreuses fois lors des réceptions familiales. Peter se leva et prit la direction des toilettes. Il y disparut un long moment et pour cause, il en était sorti sous la forme d'un rat pour se rapprocher discrètement de la table suspecte.

Il y était presque jusqu'à ce que le regard de Drawkins glisse sur lui. Et puis, il y eut ce rire. La tête du rat se pencha légèrement sur le côté. Un vieil ami.

- C'était sympa de te retrouver, Drago. Quand je repense à tout ce que nous avons vécu …

Le blond semblait rester de marbre devant ce rire des plus expressifs.

- Oh allez, souris un peu.

- Tu fais chier !

Nouveau rire, plus discret cette fois ci.

- Tout le monde va finir par croire que je fréquente un glaçon … Je suis sûr que même ce pauvre rat te trouve rabat joie.

Les sourcils de l'autre se froncèrent et Peter vit son regard acier glisser sur lui et le fixer dangereusement. Un éclair semblait illuminer son esprit. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il se retint.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé les rats.

Il se leva brusquement et Drawkins le suivit dans son mouvement bien qu'avec plus de retenue et un petit sourire en coin accroché sur les lèvres.

- Oh ça va ! J'ai compris on s'en va ! Juste pour un rat …

- Je te l'ai dit ! Je hais ces bestioles-là !

Peter les regarda sans rien dire et repartit se transformer dans les toilettes, dire de faire son rapport aux autres. Ils trépignaient presque d'impatience.

- Alors ? demandèrent en cœur James, Sirius et Remus

Peter s'assit avec un long soupir.

- Rien de bien intéressant. L'autre semblait être un de ces vieux amis mais quand ils ont vu « le rat » ils sont partis. Le blond n'aime pas trop les rats.

Un petit rire éclata autour de la table, discret et pas très enthousiaste mais tout de même. Disons qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus … et un mystère pour les maraudeurs ne dure jamais très longtemps.

**-OoO-**

- C'était Pettigrow ?

Harry hocha la tête tandis qu'ils marchaient côtes à côtes dans le village. Les deux voyageurs semblaient pensifs, perdus dans leurs souvenirs du passé … ou du futur. Ils n'arrêteront jamais de s'embrouiller avec ces notions.

- Il est encore élève à Poudlard ?

Nouvel hochement de la tête puis finalement un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres du survivant. Devait-il lui dire ? Oui … peut-être qu'en travaillant ensemble … ?

- Il était le meilleur ami de mes parents.

Le regard de Drago se tourna l'espace de quelques secondes son regard sur son ennemi d'enfance. Pettigrow était donc un traitre.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais tout le monde disait dans les journaux que Sirius Black était responsable de leur mort.

Evidemment qu'il s'en souvenait. Lors de leur troisième année l'information avait fait le tour de tout Poudlard et pour cause, Black avait réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban et à infiltrer Poudlard. Il garda le silence et laissa le survivant continuer

- Ce n'était pas lui le responsable, mais Pettigrow.

Lui ? D'un côté, cela expliquait beaucoup de chose mais le fait qu'il soit responsable de la mort de deux grands aurors … un tel empoté. C'était tellement pitoyable. Il avait en plus disparu de la circulation pendant toute la période où le Lord était « absent », revenant le jour de son éveil.

- Tu n'as pas envie de l'égorger quand tu le croises ?

Harry resta longtemps perdu dans ses pensées après cette question ? Tuer … cela changerait surement beaucoup de chose mais …

- Les gens peuvent changer !

C'est là la seule réponse qu'il lui offrit. D'un côté, il n'avait pas tort, il fallait bien le reconnaitre. Il en était d'ailleurs un exemple flagrant, il s'en rendait bien compte. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la cabane hurlante et cessèrent leur avancée, le regard perdus sur les murs sombres de la bâtisse. Les volets claquaient contre les pierres, suivant les violentes bourrasques du vent, de nombreuses fenêtres étaient brisées, des tuiles gisaient sur le sol laissant par endroit le toit à nu. Harry repensa à sa troisième année, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés avec Ron, Hermione, Remus et Sirius, dévoilant la vérité et le véritable traitre. Il y avait aussi Rogue. Harry se souvient encore du sort qu'il lui avait jeté. Quel imprudent il avait été … Cet homme !

- Rogue … Dumbledore a toujours eu confiance en lui. Pourquoi il l'a tué ?

C'était peut-être un peu brutal, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de colère dans sa voix, bien au contraire. Il y avait juste un désir de comprendre, de comprendre leur passé pour pouvoir le reconstruire de la meilleure manière qui soit. Drago eut un léger sursaut et son visage perdit un peu de ses couleurs.

- C'était ma mission. Mais …

Drago eut un léger rire, gêné et sombre, comme si ce souvenir avait fait remontrer en lui de terrible sentiments.

- Je crois que je n'étais pas fait pour cette voie … et Severus le savait.

Drago massa doucement son avant-bras, là où était apposée la marque des ténèbres. Il se souvenait encore de cette année où la pression était si forte qu'il en avait pleuré de nombreuses fois. Et encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut en revoyant dans ses rêves le rayon vert toucher le vieillard en pleine poitrine, son regard se vider et son corps basculer dans le vide. Un frisson le prit.

- Ma mère … elle a fait promettre à Severus de veiller sur moi tandis que je devais réaliser ses souhaits, il s'est engagé à ce que rien ne m'arrive et … que si j'échoue à prendre le relais.

Harry l'avait écouté sans sourciller. Drago n'avait jamais été très courageux mais d'un côté, il pouvait le comprendre. Voldemort était effrayant, menaçant et sa famille étant de son coté, comment pouvait-il y échapper. Et il avait réussi à faire entrer dans le château les mangemorts, il avait réussi à désarmer Dumbledore. Il se souvenait de ce moment !

- Je ne l'ai pas tué… mais c'est tout comme. Je le revois sans cesse.

Les mains de Malefoy tremblaient violemment, ses dents étaient serrées comme s'il allait éclater en sanglot d'un moment à l'autre. Harry était stupéfait devant un tel comportement. Il avait tellement changé et ses paroles étaient tellement … sincères. Brusquement, la main d'Harry se posa sur l'épaule de Drago et il l'obligea à lui faire face. Oui, pas de doute, ces yeux étaient humides, près à libérer un torrent de larmes.

- Ce temps-là n'existe plus ! Ecoute, on a la possibilité désormais de changer le cours du temps … de faire en sorte que nous puissions vivre sans peur. On peut créer un monde, un futur où Voldemort n'existerait plus.

Il tremble lorsqu'il prononce son nom mais ne dit rien.

- Changer le cours du temps ?

- Des choses ne peuvent changer, comme notre naissance. Si nos parents ne se rencontrent pas, si notre naissance n'a pas lieu … ne disparaitront !

Les mains de Drago fouillèrent ses cheveux blonds, massant son crane puis son visage. Il était perdu, désemparé. Il commençait à être heureux mais sa rencontre avec Potter avait fait surgir l'ombre de son passé. Changer …

- Comment ?

- En tuant Voldemort.

Drago faillit s'étouffer en entendant cette bêtise. Puis il se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Potter, je sais que tu es l'élu de la prophétie mais franchement, tu n'es pas de taille.

Harry le savait bien. Si un duel devait les opposer, il mourrait à coup sûr. Mais le survivant avait un coup d'avance.

- Je ne suis pas de taille mais je sais comment l'affaiblir.

L'affaiblir ? Drago ne savait que penser de tout cela et même après l'explication de Potter, il était encore perdu. Lasse et épuisé par ce flot d'information, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur un gros rocher. Bien qu'il semblait moins désemparé, son regard était brillant, travaillant activement pour essayer de relier tous les évènements.

- Il a donc morcelé son âme.

- En plusieurs partie et il les a enfermé dans des objets … Avec Dumbledore, on en avait trouvé trois : un journal lui appartenant dans sa jeunesse, une bague qu'il tenait de sa mère et un médaillon … celui de Serpentard. Et on en soupçonne d'autres … la coupe d'Helga poufsouffle, Nagini, peut être aussi un objet aillant appartenu à Serdaigle.

Maintenant, un air sérieux était posé sur son visage, sur leurs deux visages. Drago semblait fouiller dans sa mémoire des éléments de réponses, des signes, des choses qu'il aurait pu savoir par le biais de son père ou des réunions de mangemorts.

- Et tu penses qu'en les détruisant on pourra le tuer.

Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau.

- J'en suis certain !

**-OoO-**

Drago tournait en rond dans son appartement, s'asseyant parfois mais pour vite rebondir sur ses pieds et continuer à faire les cents pas. Il n'arrivait pas encore à digérer cette journée. Son esprit turbinait à une vitesse affolante et qui ça commençait sérieusement à lui donner un sacré mal de tête. Le blond s'affala une nouvelle fois dans le canapé et ne s'en releva plus. Il resta étendu, le regard perdu dans sa contemplation du plafond. Le Lord avait donc morcelé son âme … C'est sûrement cela qui lui avait permis de rester en vie après cette fameuse nuit à Godric's Hollow.

- Mon chéri ?

La voix de Victoria le ramena à la réalité et il se redressa enfin, retrouvant un peu de sérénité dans le sourire de sa petite amie. Plus encore lorsqu'elle vint le rejoindre, finissant complètement de le détendre par un long baiser.

- Alors ta journée ?

Drago ne répondit pas de suite, cherchant ses mots, cherchant aussi ses propres situations. Que pensait-il de tout cela ?

- Assez … intéressante.

Intéressante. Oui, c'était le mot. Drago en savait un peu plus sur cette situation dans laquelle il avait été embarqué contre son grès. Il savait aussi pourquoi Potter avait pris la route vers le passé et les moyens dont il disposait. Maintenant, était-il disposé à l'aider ? Drago y pensa toute la nuit, tournant et tournant dans ses draps, réveillant parfois Victoria. Au petit matin, sa décision était prise.

**-OoO-**

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Les maraudeurs s'étaient tous retrouvés dans leur dortoir. Assis en tailleur au beau milieu de la pièce, le dossier Drawkins au centre, il débattait de la situation. Les preuves n'étaient pas accablantes et insuffisantes pour lui faire cracher la vérité.

- Il faut continuer les recherches et le suivre. Haley ne pourrait pas l'espionner ?

James fit une légère grimace en entendant le nom de sa cousine.

- Apparemment ils n'ont plus de contact non plus. Drawkins semble éviter tout le monde : Haley, Lily et il préfère se rapprocher de Servilus et compagnie.

- J'aime pas trop ça.

James approuva les dire de Sirius par de vigoureux hochement de tête et Peter en fit de même. Remus, quant à lui, resta silencieux. Il avait une drôle d'impression à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient leur cible, mais à l'instant où il pensait mettre le doigt dessus, l'idée s'envolait au loin. Cela en devenait vraiment rageant. La soirée se termina sur cette décision : la prochaine mission sera sur le thème de l'espionnage.

**-OoO-**

Les bras derrière la tête, Harry se reposait dans son lit, derrière les rideaux épais du baldaquin. Il repensait à cette journée. Pour une fois, il ne se sentait plus seul. La veille, c'était Rogue et aujourd'hui Malefoy. Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à leur faire confiance. C'était comme si une petite voix le poussait dans cette direction, comme si elle le rassurait et le suivait dans toute ses démarches, dans ses choix. Serait-ce cette déesse ? Par instant, sa main fouilla sa poche de pantalon et en sortit le paquet de carte.

Il tourna le paquet entre ses doigts, l'analysant sous toutes les coutures. Le symbole brilla doucement au passage de sa main. Intrigué, Harry répéta son geste et la lueur bleuté s'intensifia. Encore une fois, l'éclat l'éblouie et il dût fermer les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Harry vit le bout d'une carte dépasser et lentement, il la tira du paquet. Lorsqu'il voulut en découvrir la face figurée, Harry fut une nouvelle fois surpris de n'y voir aucun personnage, juste le nom : Chariot. Soudainement, le matelas affaissa et le jeune homme sentit une présence au bout de son lit. De surprise, le survivant se redressa et vit alors un jeune homme assis en tailleur. Sur son torse nu, il pouvait voir un cheval sauvage se mouvoir et tirant derrière lui un somptueux chariot.

Quel était cette signification. Le jeune homme tendit les bras vers lui, ces doigts touchant doucement son visage puis, créer un sourire en relevant la commissure de ses lèvres. Harry se retrouva donc à sourire, tenu obligé par les doigts de cette apparition. Mais bien vite, il put le tenir tout seul, la bonne humeur de cette figure étant communicative. Il se sentait comme apaisé, soulagé, comme si ses soucis s'était d'un coup envolé. Le jeune homme sembla satisfait et comme par magie, il gagna en transparence jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un point lumineux qui retourna dans la carte vierge.

Par curiosité, Harry regarda la signification de la carte dans la livre de divination qu'il avait emprunté il y a peu. « Le chariot vous invite à prendre un départ triomphant et à dompter vos impulsions et vos craintes pour enfin marcher dans une direction choisie avec discernement, sagesse, enthousiasme et optimisme. » Réussite. Est-ce que la carte voulait lui dire qu'il était sur la bonne voie ? Qu'en choisissant Rogue et Malefoy, il s'était attiré les faveurs du destins ? Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur les couvertures. Finalement, les choses commençaient à aller dans son sens. Pour une fois … pourvu que ça dure !

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain épisode :<strong>

Pour l'instant tout semble aller pour le mieux pour Harry qui gagne deux nouveaux alliés ... Mais vous savez, avec Potter rien n'est jamais facile. De nouvelles attaques, des morts, de l'action. La chasse aux Horcruxes va pouvoir commencer.


	12. Chapitre 12

**NB** : L'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling. Seul le déroulement des évènements et quelques personnages OC sortent de mon imagination.

Voici un nouveau chapitre de l'Ombre du Passé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de poster des Review (que deux lors du dernier chapitre, snif. Nonon, je ne réclame pas des commentaires, vous vous faites des idées). Je vous laisse à votre lecture, dites moi vos impressions. Chapitre trop long ? Pas assez décrit ? Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez pour la suite des évènements ? Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez y voir ?

* * *

><p>~ <span><strong>Chapitre XII<strong> :

_« Le monde est un grand __bal__ où chacun est masqué. »_

Vauvenargues

Depuis quelques jours, le château semblait en pleine effervescence, dans les couloirs régnait une cacophonie perpétuelle, surtout venant de la gente féminine. Harry n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, toujours fourré à la bibliothèque ou trainant avec Severus et sa petite bande. Ils étaient écœurants et plus qu'extrémistes mais il devait se faire bien voir pour recueillir le maximum d'informations sur les agissements de Lord Voldemort. Il n'était encore que le petit nouveau et assistait à un nombre encore limité de « réunions » mais Severus lui faisait à chaque fois un rapport détaillé. Harry était soulagé d'avoir un allié comme lui, même si parfois les souvenirs de son passé ressurgissaient. C'était dur d'oublier cette traitrise, même si les paroles de Drago atténuaient cette douleur. Peut-être qu'il avait fait ça pour protéger Drago, incapable de tuer le directeur. Peut-être … Tout cela était désormais révolu. Un nouveau futur était en train de se créer. Il fallait se faire à cette idée.

Plongé dans les lignes noires d'un épais grimoire, Harry tenait de se concentrer, mais c'était peine perdue, même à la bibliothèque. Madame Pince, jeune débutant à cette époque, était dépassée par la situation, prête à s'arracher les cheveux. Le survivant lâcha un long soupir de frustration avant de refermer brutalement la couverture, faisant naitre un léger nuage de poussière.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous en ce moment ? Ça devient insupportable.

Severus releva les yeux de son parchemin, un sourcil redressé signe de sa surprise malgré son air froid et impassible.

- Halloween, dit-il simplement et retournant à sa lecture.

- Halloween ? Oui et alors ?

Le soupir vint cette fois-ci de Rogue mais un éclair passa dans son regard sombre. Apparemment, il venait de se souvenir d'une chose.

- Effectivement, tu étais à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il l'a annoncé. Dumbledore a organisé un bal masqué pour Halloween.

Un bal … C'était bien sa veine. Heureusement il pouvait l'éviter.

- Tout le monde doit y aller, de la cinquième à la septième année.

Dommage. Désespéré, Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. La seule expérience qu'il avait des bals était lors de cette fameuse année de la coupe de feu. Une grimace de dégout déforma son visage à ce souvenir.

- Bienvenue au club !

Un rire jaune s'échappa des lèvres de celui qui se faisait appeler Nathanaël Drawkins. Il pensa à son uniforme qu'il allait devoir porter, attirant alors sur lui une attention dérangeante. Plus tard, il apprit que Dumbledore avait créé un sortilège spécial pour l'occasion. Les élèves n'avaient à s'occuper de rien, juste apporter leur bonne humeur et leur plus effrayant sourire pour rendre cette soirée d'Halloween monstrueuse. C'était vraiment bête, il aurait pu profiter de l'occasion pour sortir de château et trouver un horcruxe en toute tranquillité. Quelle merde !

/ … /

- Sur ce, à demain pour la préparation du bal.

Les préfets des maisons de Poudlard se levèrent en rassemblant leurs notes, quittant la salle en chuchotant entre eux. James et Lily restèrent pour ranger la place, rassembler les documents et discuter encore de la préparation. Dumbledore leur avait confié certaines tâches pour personnaliser plus encore l'événement, apporter une touche « jeune » susceptible de plaire à tous.

- A croire que Dumbledore a pris exemple sur nos farces pour organiser ce bal.

James avait un sourire enjoué plaqué sur les lèvres, réellement amusé par ce futur bal. Plus que deux jours à attendre. L'excitation se ressentait clairement dans sa voix grave et par habitude, il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Lily détourna le regard mais sur ses lèvres commençait à fleurir un doux sourire. Même si pendant toutes ces années elle l'avait trouvé arrogant, prétentieux, égoïste et plein d'autres choses, aujourd'hui, tout semblait différent.

Sa grande sœur Petunia avait quitté la maison pour s'installer avec son fiancé, avec l'interdiction pour elle de venir au repas et surtout pas à son mariage. Elle aurait dû s'y habituer avec le temps, mais à chaque fois, c'était le même pincement au cœur. Et puis, il y avait ces meurtres perpétrés sur des sorciers d'origine moldu. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps mais elle tenta de le minimiser, se remuant pour oublier ces images sanglantes qui s'imposaient à elle. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour interpeler James. Depuis leur première rencontre sur le chemin de traverse, il n'avait cessé de l'observer, cette tornade rousse. Sa mère travaillait au ministère et s'occupait également de guider les jeunes sorciers nés de parents moldu à travers le monde magique, surtout pour acheter les fournitures et prendre le train. Les premiers pas d'Evans dans l'univers de la sorcellerie se firent donc en compagnie de James, pas sous le signe de la bonne entente, évidemment.

- Je croyais que tu aurais répliqué en rouspétant que je ne suis qu'un gamin immature sans le moindre respect des règles.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire tiquer la rouquine qui se retourna vivement vers son homologue. Tous deux portaient fièrement l'épingle des préfets en chef, brillant à la lueur des bougies se consumant lentement, diffusant leurs dernières flammes avant de se noyer dans la cire. Mais si Evans s'apprêtait à répliquer, comme le lui avait gentiment rappelé Potter, aucun ne franchit ses lèvres. Rien. En fait, elle n'avait pas envie de lui rabattre son foutu clapet. Au final, qui avait raison ? Lui, croquant la vie à pleine dent ou elle, s'enfermant dans des règles, qu'elles se fixaient elle-même parfois ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir !

Surprenant. Mais aussi inquiétant. Les sourcils du maraudeur se froncèrent doucement tandis que la jolie rousse tournait les talons pour ramasser des dossiers inexistants, remettre en place des chaises déjà bien rangées sous les tables ou encore enlever quelques grains de poussière invisibles. James n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi. Une gifle, une réplique cinglante, un regard assassin … là, elle se défilait tout simplement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Evans ?

Aucune réponse.

- Evans ?

Il hausse un peu le ton, mais elle l'avait très bien entendu.

- Arrête de m'appeler par mon nom. J'ai un prénom Potter, c'est Lily.

Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela, surtout avec cet air passablement énervé mais aussi le regard humide. Elle cherchait à retenir ses larmes. Elle était forte, elle était cette fille studieuse qui ignorait royalement les insultes des Serpentards … et des autres maisons. Les petits sangs purs n'étaient pas que dans la maison de Salazar. Elle était cette sorcière excellente en tout, pleine de bonne volonté et de talent, Slughorn l'avait invité à plusieurs reprises aux réunions, à son fameux club, ce n'était pas pour rien. Ce n'était pas rien ! Aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? L'abandon… La peur de sortir de Poudlard. La fin des études était proche, que faire après, seule, perdue dans le monde magique, sans repères. Une main sur son épaule la fait sursauter, son regard glisse sur ses doigts forts mais doux, agiles et réconfortants, ses prunelles continuent leur ascension le long d'un bras dissimulé derrière une chemise blanche, cachant ses muscles saillants, une épaule, un cou, un menton, et enfin elle plonge dans un regard noisette envoutant.

- A la condition que tu m'appelles James.

Il sourit, ce sourire en coin ravageur qu'elle lui connaissait bien. Il lui avait adressé tant de fois ce petit air charmeur et irrésistible bien que teinté à l'époque d'arrogance et de prétention. A l'époque…

- Et maintenant, Lily, tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Il avait bien appuyé sur son prénom, son prénom sonnait tellement bien dans les accords graves de sa voix. Peut-elle seulement encore résister ? Depuis le début de l'année, elle l'avait trouvé tellement changé. Même l'année dernière … Lily l'avait bien remarqué. Plus de blagues douteuses et puériles, pas d'acharnement, surtout envers Severus. Rogue … elle devait s'y faire maintenant. Il n'était plus son ami.

- J'ai juste … quelques petits soucis en ce moment.

C'était vague. Trop vague pour James.

- C'est encore ce con de Servilus qui t'a fait du mal ?

Oui, il s'était calmé depuis quelque temps, agressant de moins en moins ce ramassis aux cheveux graisseux. C'était depuis qu'il avait découvert le secret de Remus, et qu'il lui avait par la même occasion sauvé la vie. Mais s'il venait leur chercher des misères, il répliquait au centuple, et s'il touchait ou s'il faisait du mal à sa Lily …

- Non … de toute façon nous ne nous parlons plus depuis un moment.

Un léger silence s'imposa entre les deux préfets durant lequel James garda les yeux rivé sur la jeune femme. Il la dominait d'une bonne tête et penchait donc légèrement la tête sur le côté pour contempler son visage de porcelaine. Enfin, elle se décida à cracher le morceau, ou tout du moins la partie visible de l'iceberg.

- J'ai juste des problèmes avec ma sœur et … avec tout ce qu'il se passe dehors en ce moment.

James fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce la peur qui faisait trembloter sa voix d'habitude si sûre ? Oui, il en était certain. Il l'écouta sans rien dire, la laissa déballer ses peurs, ses inquiétudes. Il restait là, debout, attendant que l'orage passe sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Soudain, un petit rire, gêné.

- Tu dois me trouver bien pathétique … mais je me sens mieux.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de James qui se rapprocha de la rouquine.

- Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider.

Alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour lui adressait à son tour un sourire, Lily ne vit rien arriver. Il l'embrassait. Les yeux ouverts, elle accusait le coup de la surprise, puis, ce fut le doute, l'incompréhension, la peur, le cœur qui bat … une myriade de sentiment qui l'empêcha de repousser le brun. Il lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle un bon nombre de fois, mais embrassait … jamais. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'un garçon lui faisait un tel effet en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Trop vite, il se sépara d'elle, recula de quelques pas avec un sourire à la fois doux et amusé.

- Je te retrouverai au bal, même dissimulée derrière un masque.

Et il partit, la laissant seule dans cette salle. Les bras ballants, elle ne savait que penser de tout cela. Ses pommettes étaient d'une rougeur éclatante, un coup de soleil n'aurait pas mieux fait. James, lui, repartait en sautillant – mentalement, dire qu'on ne le prenne pas pour un fou amouraché – jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé.

/ … /

Se balançant sur les deux pieds de sa chaise, Halley gardait les yeux rivés sur l'étrange duo qui semblait se former entre Severus et Nathanaël. Au début, ce n'était pas tellement surprenant de les voir ensemble, sachant qu'ils fréquentaient le même groupe. Un léger frisson parcouru son corps. Elle n'aimait pas trop ce rassemblement composé d'élèves aux idées extrêmes connues de tous. Drawkins ne leur ressemblait pas partout, il avait vu sa famille décimée par le Lord et ses sbires, il ne crachait pas sur les nés-moldus. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Hlaley se rappelait encore de ses mots à la bibliothèque. « Je n'ai pas le choix. ». Ses doigts se resserrèrent doucement pour former un poing tremblant. On a toujours le choix, se hasarde-t-elle à répéter à tout le monde. Combien de familles défièrent le Lord en refusant de rejoindre ses rangs ? Nombreuses.

Bien que la plupart des Serpentard aime à se vanter d'être d'une noble lignée, ils étaient nombreux à compter dans leur arbre de famille des « tares », bien qu'ils cherchent à les dissimuler avec beaucoup de talent. James et elle étaient de sang pur, mais leur oncle Sean s'était marié avec une moldue. Surement que leur petite fille recevrait bientôt la lettre de Poudlard, d'ici un an si elle se rappelait bien de l'âge de Lisbeth. Un éclat de rire la sortit de ses pensées et faillit la faire tomber. Nathanaël riait aux éclats tandis que l'air de Severus demeurait sombre et froid. Cependant, derrière cette façade, Halley crut voir l'esquisse d'un sourire. Vraiment surprenant. Bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas très bien, la jeune femme revoyait ce jeune homme du train, et non pas cette ombre des Serpentards.

Avec un soupir, Halley rassembla ses affaires et les fourra sans précaution dans son sac. Bandoulière sur l'épaule, elle quitta la salle commune pour rejoindre Lily. Cette fille était une perle rare et rien que pour passer plus de temps avec elle, elle aurait souhaité ne pas aller à Serpentard. Avec ses relations gryfondoriennes elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis dans sa maison, ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main … et encore. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Si au début on la charriait souvent, depuis quelques années, on évitait de la contrarier. Son sortilège chauve-furie était d'une rare puissance. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait du lieu de rendez-vous, Halley croisa James sur son passage.

- Tiens, ma cousine préférée.

Quelle douce ironie.

- Ca, j'en doute. J'aurai été dans une autre maison tu m'aurais peut-être appréciée.

Avec un léger rire, James balaya ses propos de la main. Halley le voyait souvent avec ce sourire plaquait aux lèvres, mais il fallait avouer qu'à l'instant, il battait tous les records.

- Bon, je dois avouer que tu n'es pas si affreuse que cela.

Il riait encore et encore. Depuis quelque temps, James s'était assagi pour une raison que lui seul connaissait et peut être les maraudeurs. Il ne passait plus son temps à martyriser ce pauvre Rogue – qui parfois le méritait pour ses paroles odieuses – et les autres membres de sa maison. Même pendant les réunions de famille l'été dernier ils avaient réussi à tenir une conversation sans se lancer de piques. Un véritable exploit. Bien sûr, ils ne se détestaient pas, mais leurs opinions et leurs façons d'agir étaient divergentes.

- Au fait, avec les autres, on pensait te demander quelque chose.

- Oh, cela explique cette bonne humeur, tu avais quelque chose derrière la tête.

James râla un peu pour la forme mais il aborda rapidement le sujet « Drawkins », lui expliquant leurs récentes découvertes. Les sourcils d'Halley se froncèrent doucement, écoutant attentivement les dires de son cousin. Comment il avait obtenu ses informations ? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir, ils avaient un don pour fourrer leur nez dans les affaires des autres.

- Drawkins n'est peut-être pas celui que l'on croit. Mais n'est-ce pas un peu gros ? Il est quand même à Poudlard, sous le regard de Dumbledore qui est, je te le rappelle, le plus grand sorcier de toute l'Angleterre.

James opina doucement de la tête mais il n'était pas réellement convaincu. Halley non plus d'ailleurs. Mais la question qui tournoyait inlassablement dans leur esprit était « Pourquoi ? ».

- Essaie de garder un œil sur lui.

Halley hocha la tête, puis ils prirent chacun leur chemin dans une direction opposée. Son esprit arrêta de tourbillonner lorsqu'elle retrouva Lily, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les doigts sur les lèvres et le rouge aux joues.

- Tout va bien Lily ?

La jeune femme redressa la tête et son regard s'écarquilla à la vue d'Haley et son visage devint encore plus rouge, si cela était encore possible. Ses doigts demeuraient sur ses lèvres, les caressant doucement.

/ … /

- Je finis cette lettre et je te rejoins.

Severus hocha doucement la tête toujours avec cet air sombre et froid puis tourna les talons, quitta leur dortoir. Harry se remit à son écriture, répondant à la missive qu'il venait de recevoir. Encore un nouveau soulagement et une bonne nouvelle : Drago était de son côté. Il lui avait proposé de venir pendant les vacances pour parler de tout cela au calme, dire d'avoir les mains libres et d'être à l'abri du regard perçant de Dumbleodre. Regard qui ne le lâchait plus depuis un moment d'ailleurs. Son départ était hélas retardé par ce foutu bal d'Halloween. Il pourrait toujours remettre son départ à demain, mais gâcher une soirée de recherche était pour lui impensable. Il voulait tellement profiter de ce temps, de ces moments, de ses parents, mais tant que Voldemort sera en vie, cela sera impossible.

Posant sa plume, Harry se dépêcha de souffler sur le parchemin pour faire sécher l'encre plus vite et il se précipita à la volière. Personne ne devait y aller à cette heure, les couloirs étaient donc vides et plus faciles d'accès. Il passa même devant Severus qui le regarda détaler en haussant les sourcils d'un air moqueur. Harry ne prit pas la peine de regarder le hibou s'éloigner, il dévala la volée d'escalier et courru jusqu'à la grande salle. Dumbledore avait encore fait passer le message. Tout le monde devait y participer, de la 5ème à la 7ème année, au risque de se prendre une volée de retenue durant toutes les vacances avec en prime des points en moins pour la maison concernée. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être bloqué pendant les vacances, il avait d'autre projet alors quitte à choisir, autant profiter du bal. Profiter … douce ironie en connaissant son pas léger et gracieux.

- Juste à temps.

Harry ne se priva pas pour lancer un regard noir à Rogue tandis qu'une sorte de poussière luisante tombait du plafond de la grande salle. Tout le monde y était rassemblait et regardait la tête en arrière cette magie se déposer sur eux, scintillant sur leurs uniformes, leurs bras, leurs cheveux ... Puis, un flash éblouissant les obligea à fermer les paupières l'espace d'un instant. Lorsqu'enfin ils purent ouvrir leurs yeux, tout avait changé. Plus de tables longues, une myriade de fauteuils d'un rouge carmin étaient installés en cercle restreints et intimes, parsemés de toiles d'araignées, déchirés par endroit. Les bougies flottant habituellement au-dessus de leurs têtes avaient disparus, remplacées par des citrouilles au sourire inquiétant, diffusant une lumière macabre. Une volée de chauvesouris rasa de près les élèves qui se baissèrent, surpris. Des buffets nappés de noir proposaient à plusieurs endroits de la salle des mets aux allures étranges, parfois visqueuses et des boissons à volonté.

L'attention de tous fut captée par un clappement de mains. Dumbledore trônait au centre de la grande salle. Sa robe de sorcier bleue parsemés d'étoile se transforma lentement en une robe sombre, grisonnante, déchirée par endroit. Dans sa barbe blanche grouillaient quelques araignées et son chapeau tout aussi sombre que sa tenue compléter le look d'un vieux sorcier maléfique et loufoque. Le reste des professeurs n'était pas en reste, gardant leur tenue traditionnelle mais améliorée pour l'occasion.

- Bienvenue pour ce bal d'Halloween d'un tout nouveau genre. Si vous les reconnaissez, remerciez chaleureusement les préfets et préfet en chef. Maintenant, amusez-vous.

Aussitôt, une cacophonie régna dans la Grande Salle. On voulait retrouver ses amis, chercher un cavalier, mettre le grappin sur quelqu'un. Harry observa la foule s'entremêler, certain groupes se former. Les costumes étaient vraiment réussis et il se demanda l'espace d'un instant à quoi il ressemblait. Son regard se posa sur ses mains gantées, enfermées dans un tissu soyeux et immaculé. Il se rendit compte également qu'il tenait à la main une sorte de canne au pommeau argenté qu'il lui rappela celle de Lucius Malefoy. Le bois était sombre et brillant, le pommeau élégant, noble. Il joua un instant avec lorsque son regard se posa sur un ange déchu perdu à ses côtés. Il rencontra alors ces deux émeraudes qu'il rencontrait tous les matins dans le miroir.

- Oh … Nathanaël

Harry ne put déchiffrer le ton de sa voix. Était-ce de la déception, de l'incertitude, de la méfiance, ou peut-être tout cela à la fois. D'un côté, elle pouvait se sentir perdue à cause de lui tant son comportement laissé à désirer. Il le prouva une fois encore en lui offrant un petit sourire.

- Salut Lily.

Une voix agréable et chaude, trop gentil et il s'en rendit compte quelques secondes trop tard. Comment pouvait-il être agréable, l'ignorer pour partir dans un groupe sombre et raciste pour redevenir « gentil » ? Harry pesta contre cet instinct qui le poussait irrémédiablement à rencontrer ses parents, à passer du temps avec cette famille qu'il n'avait pas connu ou trop peu. Harry détourna le regard, gêné, préférant regarder la foule s'agiter sur des musiques rock. Elle était toujours là, à côté de lui, semblant chercher quelqu'un du regard mais sans encore le trouver. Harry en avait tellement envie, de parler avec elle. Ils étaient là, tous les deux …

- Comment tu m'as reconnue ?

Elle engageait la conversation, il ne pouvait y croire et sans le vouloir, une fois encore, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à reconnaitre ta voix, et tes yeux aussi. Personne n'en a des comme toi. Mais je pourrai te poser la même question.

- Ta cicatrice. Elle est plutôt atypique. Et sinon, beaucoup de personne à Poudlard ont les yeux verts. Les miens ressemblent à beaucoup d'autre. Regarde, toi et moi.

Pour prouver ses dires, Lily s'avança vers lui, réduisant la distance, le gouffre qui les séparait. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de se mettre à sa hauteur pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle n'aurait pas dû. La jeune femme se sentit troublée par son vif éclat, par cette étincelle qui lui ressemblait tellement. Il y avait juste cette ombre en plus qui danser au fond de ses prunelles, se mouvant avec nostalgie et tristesse.

- Je … Je ne pensais pas que …

Harry recula d'un pas, gêné et se passant la main sur la nuque. Il sentit un ruban qui attachait ses cheveux en catogan. Un sortilège aurait-il réussi à discipliner ses cheveux. Il rit un peu, toujours sous le choc de ce brusque rapprochement.

- Et c'est à ce moment que je sors « Je suis ton père » à la Dark Vador.

Lily rit aussi devant cette imitation, avec néanmoins un peu de recul. Nouveau silence. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, ne sachant pas où se positionner devant la rouquine. Il voulait tellement, tellement se rapprocher d'elle, mais sa mission semblait créer entre eux un gouffre de plus en plus large.

- Hey James, tu as réussi à trouver Lily. Je m'en …

La phrase resta en suspend lorsque Remus se rapprochant suffisamment du petit groupe pour remarquer son erreur. C'était bien Lily, par contre, ses sens l'avaient trompé en ce qui concerne Drawkins. Pourtant, il en aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était son meilleur ami. Stupéfait, il resta planté devant le survivant, le fixant étrangement, plongeant son regard mordoré dans le sien comme pour lire au plus profond de son âme. Harry préféra détourner le regard et s'éloigner. Danger, lui soufflait son esprit. Remus est un loup garou, il peut sentir certaine chose et Harry pesta contre lui-même pour ne pas y avoir pensé. La peur lui noua le ventre et perdu dans ses angoisses, il percuta une épaule violemment, laissant un verre s'éclater en mille morceaux sur le marbre blanc taché de faux sang.

- Pardon, je suis …

Son regard accroche une lueur noisette charmante qu'il connaissait, ou plutôt qu'il avait l'impression de connaitre puisque des traits sombres virevoltait autour de ses yeux, dissimulant son identité dans un masque de peau des plus mystérieux. Ses lèvres rouge carmin se courbent avec timidité.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est aussi de ma faute, je rêvassais.

Harry remarque alors que cette nécromancienne, d'après les arabesques dessinées sur ses bras et les figures d'ossement sur sa robe noire, est seule, perdue tout comme lui au beau milieu de la salle. Soudainement, un rythme endiablé se fait entendre et aussitôt, la foule poudlarienne se rue au centre de la piste, entrainant le survivant et la sombre demoiselle. Ils se retrouvent pris dans cette cohue, ils se rapprochent. Ils sont gênés. Harry, lui, n'a pas trop l'esprit danseur mais en voyant sa camarade dans le même état, il se mit à rire, d'abord doucement, puis un franc éclat. La nécromancienne le regarda, surprise, et finit par se laissant entrainer. Harry finit par la prendre par la main et il se fraya un chemin pour sortir de cet amas de danseurs déchainés, sautillant, criant, remuant au rythme de la guitare, de la basse, de la batterie, de cet esprit rock qui lui rappelait celui des Beatles.

D'un commun accord, ils s'écartent de la foule et se dirige vers le buffet, profitant qu'il n'y est personne pour se servir un voire plusieurs verres. A peine eut-il trempé ses lèvres qu'il sentit les vapeurs d'alcool couler au fond de sa gorge. Surpris, il regarda le verre. Dumbeldore aurait autorisé cela … étonnant.

- Encore un coup des maraudeurs.

Un petit rire bref s'échappa de ses lèvres suite aux paroles de son accompagnatrice. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Harry se souvenait encore des paroles de Sirius et Remus, contant leurs aventures poudlarienne, ou plutôt leurs méfaits.

- La magie t'a fait un très joli costume, Nathanaël.

- Comment …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Comment l'avait-elle reconnu, allait-il demander, mais c'était évident. Même ici, cette cicatrice le poursuivait. Mais cette fille … son regard, sa voix. Elle lui était familière, mais sans pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce visage masqué, sur ce sourire discret et timide.

- Cette foutue cicatrice, dit-il avec un air pince sans rire.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille hocha la tête de droite à gauche, remuant des mains devant lui pour affirmer sa négation.

- Oh non ! Non ! Enfin, ça m'a aidé à confirmer mon intuition, mais je t'ai reconnu à tes yeux.

Son cœur manqua un battement et ses joues blanchies, par un sortilège, prirent un petit coup de chaleur. Surprise par son propre aplomb, le jeune fille gardait le regard obstinément baissé, fixant le sol avec un grand intérêt. Cette attitude, ce regard, cette voix. Un souvenir s'imposa à lui, un flash, une vision.

- Sofia, c'est toi ?

En entendant son prénom, la jeune femme releva la tête et plongea un fois encore son regard dans le sien. Oui, c'était bien elle. Un sourire rassuré étira les lèvres d'Harry. Il n'était pas avec une totale inconnue. Depuis sa malheureuse rencontre avec MaKaïlov, ils n'avaient eu guère le temps de faire connaissance, se saluant dans les couloirs, s'arrêtant parfois pour échanger quelques mots. Les joues pâles de la jeune fille rosirent de plaisir tandis qu'un sourire éclatant éclairait son visage partout lugubre. C'était l'occasion pour parler d'avantage, n'est-ce pas ? Sofia trouvait Harry tellement attirant, il avait cette aura mystérieuse qui l'attirait irrémédiablement. Elle n'avait cessé de l'observer depuis son arrivée dans la grande salle, le suivant des yeux à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Une fois, elle l'avait même suivi jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie en pleine nuit, juste le regarder, l'observer encore et encore. Parfois, elle sentait des choses, elle avait des impressions, des intuitions qui la poussait à faire certaine chose. Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose les reliait … ou peut-être n'était-elle qu'une adolescente un peu trop rêveuse, débordante de sentiment et peut être bien amoureuse de ce Nathanaël Drawkins.

/ … /

Elle se laisse emporter par cette ombre au milieu de la piste de danse. Elle est prise au piège au milieu de la foule. Elle ne peut pas s'échapper. Il est là, devant elle. Il a ce sourire victorieux au bord des lèvres, son regard chocolat étincelle de malice. Une flamme danse au fond de ses prunelles. Il s'approche d'un pas. Elle ne peut pas reculer, elle le sait. Et puis, elle n'en a pas envie. Elle le laisse venir à elle, saisir doucement sa main, laissant son autre main se poser sur sa taille. Son visage s'avance, joue contre sa joue, ses lèvres se posèrent près de son oreille.

- Je te l'avais dit.

Un simple murmure. Comment un simple murmure pouvait-il lui faire autant d'effet. Elle frisonne. Elle tremble presque. La tigresse range ses griffes et fait maintenant patte de velours, elle se laisse bercer, perdue dans ses bras. Autour d'eux, les gens s'affolent et se déhanche. Il la perdu dans un slow, dans une bulle étrangement plaisante. Ils dansèrent ainsi, tout simplement, pendant trois chansons, créant leur propre musique dans leur tête.

Ce fut Sirius qui brisa la sérénité du moment en taquinant le couple, les invitant à rejoindre une tablée où se trouvaient déjà Remus et Peter. Ils avaient beaux être masqués, ils avaient tous un petit quelque chose. Remus dégageait une aura de mystère, et il commençait d'ailleurs à avoir une belle concurrence de la part de Drawkins, un sérieux naturel et une timidité qui le rendait particulièrement craquant. Sirius était sans doute le plus dragueur de toute la troupe, il avait un charme noble, une démarche altière et un regard pétillant qui en faisait fondre plus d'une. Mais bien qu'on le qualifie de tombeur, il n'accumulait pas les conquêtes. La gente féminine s'attribuait certaine chose pour paraitre plus cool, tout simplement. Peter était sans doute le moins populaire, un peu grassouillet il n'attirait pas le même genre de fille mais il fallait avouer que son esprit de logique et de déduction en étonnait plus d'une. Et enfin, il y avait James, le toujours enthousiaste, celui qui pouvait passer pour un arrogant de première, surtout lors de ses jeunes années. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas très juste au début de sa scolarité, ni très agréable parfois, mais il s'était calmé. Et puis, ca a toujours été … Lily et personne d'autre.

- Au fait, James. Tu as exactement le même costume que Drawkins. Vous êtes apparemment les seuls à avoir le même, tout le monde à un déguisement différent.

James haussa simplement les épaules.

- Un mauvais réglage du sortilège surement. Ce n'est pas important.

Remus hocha lentement la tête, guère convaincu.

/ … /

Harry s'effondra sur son lit, les bras en croix, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il avait réellement passé une bonne soirée en compagnie de Sofia. Ils s'étaient tenus à l'écart de la piste et de la foule tout du long, préférant le siège confortable d'un canapé, même recouvert de toiles d'araignées. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de riant, riant parfois à gorge déployée. Rien que d'y repenser, son sourire s'élargit plus encore. Sans prendre le temps d'enlever son uniforme – lorsque la fête s'est terminée, ils ont retrouvé leurs habits d'origine – Harry se recouvrit de sa couverture et sombra dans un sommeil profond. Il ne vit pas, dissimulé sous son oreiller, le paquet de carte diffuser une douce lueur bleuté, mais qui pourtant semblait clignoter en signe de danger.

Le survivant se réveilla à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le corps parcourut de frisson, le bout de ses doigts picotant étrangement. L'esprit encore embrumé, Harry se frotta les yeux, mais quelle ne fut pas son horreur lorqu'il vit le décor du dortoir à travers ses doigts. Surpris, croyant à un mauvais rêve, il passa plusieurs fois sa main devant ses yeux. Transparents.

- Harry …

Cette voix. C'était elle.

- Sauve-là !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le prochain épisode …<em>**

Harry semble disparaitre. Que se passe-t-il ? L'oracle est revenu pour le presser de la sauver. Sauver qui ? « Certaines choses doivent se passer ».


	13. Chapitre 13

**NB** : Un grand merci pour vos review : 8 pour ce chapitre. Ça fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire vous plaît toujours. Merci aussi à Raspoutine66 qui, par son commentaire m'a invité en prendre une Bêta. C'est chose faite. Parfois, en se mettant trop dans l'écriture, on en oublie qu'il faut faire attention à la grammaire et la conjugaison pour vos beaux yeux. Accueillez donc chaleureusement La Plume d'Elena. Encore une fois merci à tous de rester fidèles. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ont suivi l'ancienne version, ce chapitre vous semblera familier sur quelques points.

**NB2** : Petit concours. Parmi les prochaines review, j'organiserai un tirage au sort et l'un d'entre vous aura un petit privilège. Cette personne pourra me poser des questions quant à l'intrigue de cette fiction (sans que je ne vous en dévoile tous les fils, évidemment. Il ne s'agit pas de gâcher votre plaisir), ou bien me faire une suggestion (par exemple l'apparition d'un personnage en particulier genre OC, ou encore un évènement). J'espère que cette idée vous plaît et sur ce, après plus d'un mois d'attente, voici le chapitre 13. Bonne lecture.

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent** : Un bal pour Halloween. Cela n'arrangeait pas spécialement notre héros qui aurait préféré rentrer à Londres pour réellement commencer sa recherche des horcruxes. Finalement, il retrouva Sofia, profitant de l'occasion pour la connaître d'avantage. Tout avait si bien commencé… maintenant, il commençait à disparaître et il devait la sauver pour rester en vie.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapitre XIII :<strong>

_« La peur ne peut se passer de l'espoir et l'espoir de la peur »_

Barush Spinoza

Tout était silencieux ! Les créatures restaient silencieuses, le vent ne poussait pas un seul murmure, laissant s'abattre sur la forêt interdite une atmosphère pesante. Elle était certes interdite pour de bonnes raisons, mais cette nuit, une chose étrange et maléfique était à l'œuvre. Une ombre solitaire se faufilait entre les arbres, se déplaçant avec une facilité et une aisance déconcertante. Ses doigts gantés caressaient l'écorce des sapins, glissaient sur les pierres, fouillaient la moindre parcelle de l'endroit. Ce petit manège dura plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce que la silhouette encapuchonnée s'arrête devant un amas de rochers. Personne ne pouvait voir à cet instant le sourire malsain étirer les lèvres de cette personne, une courbure teintée de satisfaction et de malhonnêteté.

Un bruissement de feuilles lui fit soudainement relever la tête, rapidement suivi d'une branche se brisant sèchement. Quelqu'un… Avec une lenteur calculée, l'ombre se redressa et darda son regard sur les environs. Il embrasa une fois encore, insistant bien sur les fourrés, puis elle tourna les talons. Il y avait quelqu'un, la silhouette le savait pertinemment, et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle empruntait à présent une direction précise, bien précise.

/ … /

Haletant, Harry tentait de trouver une solution à ce problème plus qu'inquiétant. Son regard ne cessait de fixer ses doigts transparents, à peine visibles à travers les sombres rideaux de son baldaquin. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient de ses tempes pour se noyer dans les draps. La voix de l'Oracle résonnait dans son esprit. « Sauve-là ! ». Qui ? Le stress embrumait son esprit, il n'était plus capable de penser correctement. De désespoir, le survivant laissait ses mains de plus en plus blêmes masser ses joues tout aussi blanches. La sauver ? Lily ! Illumination soudaine.

D'un geste ample, Harry souleva ses couvertures et sauta du lit sans la moindre douceur, réveillant son voisin de chambrée. Rogue papillonna des yeux et mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et celui qui se faisait appeler Drawkins était déjà parti en courant. Lily… Sa mère courait un danger mortel, sinon pourquoi commencerait-il à disparaître ? Il courait comme un damné, remontant les marches trois par trois jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Rien. Le vide complet, le silence le plus total. Il remonta le grand escalier quatre par quatre, essayant de retrouver sa mère, son cœur battait à la chamade, son souffle était saccadé. D'un coup de baguette, Harry fit apparaître une petite lumière flottante pour illuminer le grand couloir. Les tableaux râlèrent mais il ne les entendit pas, bien trop préoccupé. Perdu, il tourna sur lui-même, fit quelque pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Drawkins ? Le couvre-feu est passé, je vais devoir retirer des…

James Potter ne put finir sa phrase qu'Harry le tenait à présent par les épaules, le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son père, transmettant toute son angoisse en espérant qu'il l'écoute.

- Je sais que je suis descendu dans votre estime pour de bonnes raisons, mais je t'en prie dis-moi où est Lily ?

Bien que James comprit que Drawkins était complètement paniqué, ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il parla de Lily. Que lui voulait-il ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Harry était au bord de la crise de nerf. Sa main perdue au fond de sa poche laissait ses doigts se refermer doucement pour former un poing tremblant de rage, de peur, de détresse. Que devait-il dire ? Jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver dans une telle situation, il n'avait jamais pensé à la démarche à suivre, surtout que son secret risquait d'être dévoilé. Personne ne devait savoir.

- Je veux juste savoir si elle est en sécurité.

- Pourquoi serait-elle en danger ?

Le vase qui se remplissait doucement venait à présent de déborder, laissant Harry exprimer sans retenue sa rage.

- Fais ce que je te dis où elle risque de mourir. C'est ça ce que tu veux ?

- De quoi tu parles Drawkins, on est à Poudlard. Personne n'est jamais mort ici depuis bien longtemps.

- Regarde sur la carte, bordel.

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Personne n'était au courant, c'était un secret bien gardé des maraudeurs. D'instinct, le jeune homme se retourna, fixant un point imaginaire avant de reporter son attention sur le Serpentard.

- Comment connais-tu son existence ?

- Je ne suis pas débile, Potter. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à surveiller les faits et gestes des autres !

Il savait… Qu'avait-il à perdre maintenant ? D'un geste lent et peu sûr, James sortit la carte de sa poche. Il veilla également à se retourner et murmurer la formule qu'Harry connaissait déjà depuis plus de trois ans. Dans son dos, Harry le vit triturer la carte dans tous les sens, cherchant la préfète en chef, introuvable dans les couloirs et dans la salle commune.

- La forêt interdite, s'écria-t-il soudainement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas ?

Sans attendre, Harry tourna les talons, courant comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. James l'interpella, mais Harry ne ralentit pas pour autant. Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui, et il y avait plus d'une personne. Cela expliquerait les œillades de James lors de leur interaction : les autres maraudeurs, évidemment. Mais il n'en avait cure ! Pour l'instant, le visage de sa mère hantait son esprit, crispé par l'effroi et la douleur, la mort tournant sournoisement autour d'elle.

/ … /

Quelqu'un s'approchait. Il pouvait le sentir. Tellement peu de personnes se rendaient dans la forêt à part le demi-géant. Cette nuit était différente, un cadeau délicieux qui le faisait trépigner d'impatience.

/ … /

Une jeune fille se réveilla dans la nuit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, le fixant sans vraiment le voir. Elle avait comme une boule au ventre, une intuition étrange et pesante qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait toujours ressenti certains évènements, les devinant parfois avant même qu'ils ne se produisent. Et récemment, ses pressentiments s'intensifiaient et se multipliaient. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce sentiment. Elle sentait les choses, tout simplement. Cette nuit était l'une des plus angoissantes de sa jeune vie. C'était comme si une épée de Damoclès était en suspend au-dessus de sa tête, un danger approchait à grands pas. Elle pouvait le sentir, mais elle était incapable de voir au-delà. Incapable de prévenir qui que ce soit.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, rageusement écrasée par le dos de sa main. Se sentir impuissant et faible… Toujours avec cette même sourde colère, la jeune femme repoussa les couvertures au bout de son lit. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever mais lorsque ses pieds touchèrent les lames de parquet, quelque chose attira son attention, une chose qui n'avait rien à faire ici.

/ … /

Harry ne s'était pas arrêté de courir, pas même lorsqu'il descendit plus d'une trentaine de marches, moins encore lorsqu'il arriva dans le parc, il stoppa sa course à l'orée de la forêt, laissant les maraudeurs le rattraper. Ils étaient tous essoufflés, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle. Harry était à présent perdu, se sachant quelle direction prendre devant cette immensité verdoyante et aussi terrifiante. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, il n'en gardait pas forcément un très bon souvenir.

- Elle n'est plus sur la carte.

Comment ça ? Le regard d'Harry exprimait la surprise face à cette annonce. Comment pouvait-elle ne plus y apparaître ?

- Elle a dû dépasser les limites !

Remus venait d'éclaircir un point des plus inquiétants dans leur situation. L'angoisse serait à présent le cœur de tout le monde. Ils oubliaient leurs sentiments vis-à-vis des uns et des autres pour se concentrer sur Lily. Lily. Lily. Harry ne cessait de répéter son prénom dans sa tête. Maman…

- Chemin à droite.

Sans réfléchir, Harry s'élança dans la fameuse direction. Elle lui avait parlé. Elle l'aidait… elle le guidait. Les maraudeurs l'appelèrent une fois encore et furent bien obligés en fin de compte de le suivre. Et plus il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, moins il se sentait rassuré. Non pas parce que l'endroit en lui-même l'effrayait, mais surtout parce qu'il avait l'étrange impression de reconnaître les lieux. La voix de Peter retentit, cassant le silence inquiétant de la forêt interdite.

- Arg ! Je déteste les araignées.

Araignées ? Harry venait de comprendre alors qu'un cri strident éclatait non loin d'eux, les faisant sursauter et s'élancer dans la direction du hurlement. James, poussé par l'adrénaline et son amour pour Lily, dépassa le survivant, murmurant le prénom de la rousse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les maraudeurs tentaient de suivre leur ami qui courait à folle allure, dépassant ses limites. Ils criaient son prénom pour qu'il ralentisse et ne se jette pas dans la gueule du loup. Soudain, ce fut la collision, un cri étouffé et un bruit de chute. Harry stoppa sa course en même temps que les autres, observant James, sonné et surtout plaqué à terre par le corps d'une jolie rousse. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait certainement profité de la situation mais pas cette nuit. D'un petit saut, il fut sur pied, entraînant avec lui la préfète qu'il maintenait fermement par les épaules, la secouant légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans la forêt interdite. Tu ne sais pas qu'elle est dangereuse.

La peur de James le faisait bouillir de colère. Quelle imprudence ! Il aurait pu la perdre cette nuit. Sous l'impulsion, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant comme si elle allait s'échapper ou s'enfuir d'un moment à l'autre. Mais ce ne fut pas Lily qui brisa l'étreinte, mais l'apparition d'une accromentula rompit le charme. Il fallait retourner vers le château. Et la course recommença ! A coup de sortilèges et étant un groupe de six, ils n'eurent pas de mal à s'en sortir. Ils étaient essoufflés, mais en vie et Harry vit avec soulagement que ses mains avaient perdu de leur transparence.

Que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas trouvé James ? Aurait-il réussi à trouver Lily sans la carte que le Maraudeur avait sur lui ? Harry avait des doutes, mais maintenant, tout était terminé. Complètement soulagé, le survivant poussa un long soupir tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, le dos courbé et les mains sur les genoux. James serrait Lily tout contre lui, la serrant fortement, callant sa tête rousse dans le creux de son cou. Elle s'abandonna dans ses bras, empoignant le dos de sa chemise et laissant les larmes ruisseler abondamment le long de ses joues, s'écrasant contre l'épaule de son sauveur.

- Comment … comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Elle halète encore sous le coup de l'émotion et de leur course. James releva la tête et croisa le regard de ses amis. Ils avaient tous cette lueur maligne dans leurs yeux, une complicité qui fit sourire Harry. Sirius lui avait conté bon nombre de leurs aventures et autres bêtises, et aujourd'hui, il pouvait contempler cela de ses propres yeux. Même Pettigrow semblait être complètement intégré dans cette ambiance, tellement différent du rat pathétique qu'il avait rencontré quelques années auparavant. Comment en était-il arrivé à trahir ses amis ? Pourquoi briser cette harmonie ?

- Drawkins !

Harry sortit de sa rêverie en se rappelant de sa nouvelle identité, un peu tardivement mais cela sembla passer inaperçu. Parfois, il oubliait ce Nathanaël Drawkins qu'il essayait d'incarner au mieux dans cette époque.

- Merci pour… Merci !

James paraissait un peu gêné par ces paroles. Pensait-il un jour remercier ce Drawkins qui avait retourné sa veste, préférant demeurer au cœur des malfaisances d'un certain groupe de Serpentard, se rapprochant tout particulièrement de Rogue ? Non, il ne le pensait pas. Par contre, cette nuit, Nathanaël avait exacerbé sa méfiance. Il devait lancer les hostilités… maintenant !

- Comment tu savais pour la carte ? Et comment tu savais quelle direction prendre pour retrouver Lily ?

Le corps du survivant se figea, demeurant immobile telle une statue de marbre. Harry ne s'attendait pas à de telles questions, il ne pensait pas que James et les maraudeurs viendraient directement le questionner. Fouiner, espionner, surveiller, ils auraient dû agir de la sorte. Cette aventure venait de le propulser dans une position des plus délicates. Comment s'en sortir ? Il était piégé. Le voyageur temporel se mit à bégayer, ne trouvant pas les mots pour expliquer son comportement.

- Tiens tiens, je crois bien qu'on va avoir des problèmes.

Le petit groupe sursauta à l'entente de cette voix criarde et désagréable, découvrant Rusard, lanterne à la main et sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

- De très gros problèmes !

/ … /

- 100 points. Non mais tu es sérieux ?

Harry se massa l'arrière de la tête, se sentant réellement insignifiant devant la colère noire de Rogue. Il n'osait même pas le regarder, il se serait presque cru dans le futur, devant le professeur de potion, sombre, cynique et particulièrement désagréable. Se raclant la gorge, il tenta de s'expliquer.

- Non mais je …

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. On était en tête des scores et à cause de ta stupidité et de ton pseudo courage on vient de perdre notre place. C'est ma dernière année, la dernière fois où je pourrai écraser ce Potter et sa clique. Tous ces stupides Gryffondor à la con !

Harry était soufflé devant cette hargne de vaincre, cet esprit plus que combatif d'autant plus qu'il concernait Potter. Pouvoir lui être supérieur, au moins une fois. Le coin de sa lèvre se courba lentement et il ne fit que s'agrandit devant le regard foudroyant de son ami.

- Si ça peut te rassurer Gryffondor vient de perdre 300points.

- Combien ?

Harry lui répéta le fameux nombre, amusé de la surprise de Severus.

- Tu vois, je ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

/ … /

- Rusard a pris la carte… On venait tout juste de la finir.

Les quatre garçons soupirèrent en rentrant dans leur dortoir, s'affalant tous sur leurs lits respectifs qu'ils avaient rapproché. Plus pratique pour les batailles de polochons.

- Tu oublies les 300 points. On va se faire tuer par les autres. C'est irrattrapable.

- 50 points en moins pour chacun d'entre vous et 50 encore en moins pour vous, monsieur Potter et miss Evans. Vous êtes censés montrer l'exemple. Je suis on ne peut plus déçue.

Peter imitait McGonagall à la perfection et cela eût le don de redonner un peu le sourire aux maraudeurs. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils perdaient des points et qu'ils se retrouvaient en retenue. Sans tergiverser davantage, ils se faufilèrent sous les couvertures.

- Cette histoire de carte est quand même bizarre.

Les trois garçons tournèrent la tête vers Sirius qui calait sa tête sur les oreillers, cherchant une position confortable pour dormir. Cherchant sans pouvoir trouver, les soucis et les tracas l'empêchant de trouver un peu de sérénité.

- Personne n'a jamais su pour la carte. Lui, il savait. Il n'est là que depuis deux mois…

Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que chacun d'entre eux cherchant une explication à cela. Aucune réponse ne vint et au bout d'un moment, leurs esprits fatigués plongèrent dans un sommeil profond. Tous, sauf un qui avait les yeux rivés sur son meilleur ami, pensif et complètement perdu.

/ … /

Sofia était perdue au beau milieu de la bibliothèque, arpentant les rayons pour ses recherches personnelles. Pour une Serdaigle, cela n'était pas très original ni inquiétant, c'était même une habitude chez les élèves de cette maison – ou tout du moins la plupart. Son doigt caressait les livres, son regard parcourait les titres de chacun des ouvrages sur les étagères jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur un épais grimoire. Intriguée et poussée par son instinct, elle s'en empara et le cala dans le creux de son bras.

Installée dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, Sofia feuilla sa nouvelle trouvaille pendant plus d'une heure sans trouver de réponse. En vérité, cela n'avait fait que renforcer ses doutes et accumuler les questions. La jeune femme glissa un repère sur sa page suivante, n'ayant pas le courage de se plonger plus encore dans ces lignes obscures. D'un geste leste, elle se massa les tempes, comme pour essayer de canaliser ce flot de questions qui ne cessaient de la submerger.

- Une serdaigle usée par ses lectures. On aura tout vu !

Sofia releva subitement la tête et croisa un regard pétillant qui la fit rosir de plaisir. Avec un petit sourire timide, calant une mèche folle derrière son oreille, elle salua le nouvel arrivant.

- J'ai l'impression que depuis quelque temps, on se croise régulièrement, lança-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Nathanaël.

- C'est une bonne chose non ?

Harry s'installa en face d'elle tout aussi souriant, heureux de retrouver sa cavalière de la veille.

- Tu ne retournes pas chez toi pendant les vacances ?

Sofia secoua la tête de haut en bas.

- Mes affaires sont déjà prêtes mais je voulais vérifier quelque chose ici avant de partir. Et toi ?

Harry fit une légère grimace.

- Mon aventure de cette nuit a sans doute déjà fait le tour du château. Il faut avouer que nous avons fait fort niveau retirage de points.

Il en rit. Niveau aventure, il était servi depuis sa première année. Ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude.

- Du coup, je suis en retenue ce soir. Le Poudlard Express nous ramena demain.

- Pas de chance !

Ils se souriaient, riant légèrement de cette mésaventure jusqu'à ce que le regard d'Harryaccrochasse le grimoire de Sofia. Ses lèvres perdirent leur courbure, son regard s'écarquilla de stupeur et Sofia se demanda ce qui pouvait bien l'alarmer de la sorte. Elle suivit son regard ettomba à son tour sur la carte du tarot qui faisait office de marque page.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Sa voix était empreinte de surprise mais prit également des accents dangereux, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger de quelque chose, comme s'il cherchait à dissimuler quelque chose.

- Je l'ai trouvé … Pourquoi ?

Ce changement de comportement l'inquiétait, alors elle préféra jouer la carte de la prudence, reposant son dos sur le dossier de la chaise, s'éloignant un peu de Nathanaël par la même occasion. Même s'il semblait plus perdu que dangereux… Harry fouilla dans sa poche et en retira un paquet de cartes pour le moins étrange. Il semblait précieux et il se diffuser une étrange aura, douce et mystérieuse. A son tour, Sofia fronça les sourcils et s'approcha pour mieux voir le symbole gravé à l'encre bleue. C'était … D'un geste brusque, la jeune femme rouvrit le grimoire pour dévoiler la carte de tarot. Au dos, c'était le même symbole.

Harry ouvrit le paquet et sortit toutes les cartes, les comptant lentement comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait aucune erreur. A la fin, son regard accrocha celui de Sofia.

- Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

Le doute s'installe. La peur aussi.

- Dans le dortoir, au pied du mon lit … cette nuit.

Il n'était jamais allé dans le dortoir des Serdaigle, il avait toujours gardé précieusement les lames du tarot au plus profond de sa poche. Constamment sur lui, maniant cet outil avec précaution. La magie était à l'œuvre, à ne pas en douter. Il ne lui manquait qu'une seule carte et il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de celle-ci, trônant au cœur du livre. La prenant du bout des doigts pour la poser au centre de la table, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait de la carte nommée « monde ». Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Sofia aussi se penchait sur la question, contemplant cette femme aux cheveux d'or trônant au cœur de la carte.

S'il n'y avait pas eu le bœuf et l'ange, Harry aurait pu croire que les symboles des quatre maisons de Poudlard y étaient représentées. La réponse vint de Sofia.

- La vingt et unième carte du Tarot, le Monde, représente les quatre éléments (le boeuf, le lion, l'aigle et l'ange) et l'harmonie totale. Réalisation et réussite totale, sur tous les plans. Quintessence. D'autres personnes se mettent à notre service pour aider. Tout l'univers va aider. C'est une porte vers l'infini de tous les possibles. Conscience cosmique. Vision. Les quatredirections. Voyage.

Elle lisait tout simplement les notes présentes sur le grimoire et concernant cette fameuse carte du monde. Il y avait trop de coïncidence. Était-ce un signe ? Le peu de fois où ils les avaientutilisées, Harry y avait vu un espoir, une direction, un chemin à prendre. Ce ne pouvait être que cela.

- Je me demande ce que représente cette femme ?

La question de Sofia le ramena à la réalité et en prenant la carte pour la rapprocher de ses yeux myopes, Harry sut de qui il s'agissait. Un visage parfait aux douces lignes angéliques, une chevelure dorée et flottant légèrement derrière elle et un sourire rassurant. Elle ! Mais quel était le lien avec Sofia ? Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, réfléchissant à une explication plausible quant à cette étrange situation.

- Parfois…

Elle attire son attention. Elle hésite. Elle a peur.

- Parfois je sens des choses. Et… depuis que tu es arrivé c'est devenu plus fort.

/ … /

- Bon courage. Avec eux, ça ne sera pas de tout repos.

Regulus lui serra la main avec un grand sourire hypocrite, s'amusant de son sort qu'il avait amplement mérité. Et Rogue n'en pensait pas moins pour avoir subi à de nombreuses reprises la présence des Maraudeurs.

- Ta compassion me va droit au cœur, ironisa Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils rirent doucement tout en entrant dans le Poudlard Express. Cependant, Regulus resta à la porte du wagon, regardant Harry avec un petit sourire en coin, légèrement provocateur.

- Dis-moi, plutôt jolie la Serdaigle. T'as un ticket ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, accentuant la bonne humeur du jeune Black.

- Oh, je peux donc tenter ma chance.

- Même pas en rêve.

C'était sorti tout seul. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, Regulus allait le charrier jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'énerve ou bien se bouge les fesses. Harry poussa un long soupir sous le regard moqueur de son ami.

- On s'en doutait… depuis l'épisode avec Makaïlov.

Harry toussa vigoureusement pour cacher sa gêne, surtout que la jeune fille en question venait de monter dans le train, quelque wagon plus loin, non sans lui adresser un petit signe de la main. Signe auquel il répondit avec le plus de naturel possible, chose assez difficile en prenant en compte les mimiques moqueuses de Regulus. Un peu plus bas, les maraudeurs et Lily raccompagnaient Haley, discutant à voix basse comme s'ils préparaient un mauvais coup… surtout que leurs regards se tournaient régulièrement dans la direction de Drawkins. Regulus ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer.

- Toi, t'es dans leur collimateur. Fais gaffe quand même… ils n'ont pas été tendre avec Severus.

- Je sais !

Harry jeta un œil à travers l'une des vitres du wagon, observant le maître des potions penché sur un manuel, plume à la main. Surement le livre du Prince de Sang mêlé… Avait-il déjà inventé ce sortilège qu'il avait une fois essayé sur Malefoy ? Certainement.

- On se voit à la rentrée !

Avec un dernier signe de la main, le serpentard rentra définitivement dans le train et rejoignit Rogue qui arrêta instantanément son ouvrage. Jamais Harry n'aurait pu imaginer s'entendre aussi bien avec eux. Ils étaient tellement différents de ce qu'il imaginait. Il était Alice de l'autre côté du miroir et cela lui faisait prendre conscience que parfois l'ennemi n'est pas celui que l'on croit. Et aujourd'hui, son pire ennemi était incarné par un petit groupe de cinq personnes, et cette nuit la première confrontation va commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans l'épisode suivant …<strong>

Comment va se passer cette retenue ? Vont-ils découvrir qui il est vraiment ? Ses intentions ? Ou Harry va-t-il trouver un moyen de contourner le problème ?


	14. Chapitre 14

**NB : **Tout d'abord un grand merci à vous tous. Nous avons dépassé les 100 reviews, nous en sommes à 103 plus précisément avec 113 Followers et 64 Favorites. Et attention, en tout, 33,776 views. Juste waou. Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise. En espérant ne pas vous décevoir, et réussir à garder votre intérêt malgré ma lenteur.

Je n'ai pas envoyé de message privé cette fois ci, pour vous mettre à l'honneur dans ce chapitre. Donc, un grand merci (oui,oui, je me répète) aux reviewer de ce chapitre : Mademoiselle Mimme (la conjugaison est ma pire ennemie, et lectrice de l'ancienne version), Mini Yuya (une fidèle de l'ancienne 3), DGM medieval, Seigneur claw, baronnis et la plume d'Elena. Mais aussi tant d'autres, Tetile62, Karozthor the Necromagus, Raspoutine66, Philou… La liste est longue, je ne peux pas tous vous citer mais je vous dédie ce chapitre.

**NB2** : Maintenant le concours. Le gagnant est : DGM-medieval. Tu peux me demander des informations sur cette histoire, l'ajout d'un personnage OC, un accent particulier sur un élément de l'histoire…

Et un petit supplément pour Seigneur Claw, auteur de la centième review. Tu peux me demander quelque chose, tout comme le gagnant.

Maintenant bonne lecture /smile/

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapitre XIV :<strong>

_« Se réunir est un début ; rester ensemble est un progrès ;_

_travailler ensemble est la réussite. »_

Henry Ford

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, ou plutôt il angoissait terriblement à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec les Maraudeurs et Lily. Ils allaient le cuisiner, il en était certain. Assis sur un appui de fenêtre en face du bureau de Rusard, le garçon à la cicatrice attendait, triturant ses mains dans tous les sens, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer tout cela ? Quelles explications allait-il pouvoir donner ? Il avait parlé de la carte du maraudeur, il avait trouvé le chemin grâce à la voix de l'oracle résonnant dans son esprit. Avec un gémissement, Harry remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et plongea sa tête au creux de ses genoux. Tout était tellement compliqué et l'espace d'un instant il regretta d'avoir fait ce voyage. Il aurait peut-être pu y arriver avec Ron et Hermione. A l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvait parler à personne de son secret, hormis Drago qui l'avait rejoint récemment… mais il n'était pas avec lui. Il n'était pas à Poudlard. Il y avait bien sûr Severus pour l'épauler dans sa quête, mais il ne connaissait pas sa position plus que délicate.

Des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses pensées défaitistes, remarquant alors l'arrivée d'une silhouette féminine à la chevelure flamboyante. Son visage exprimait une forme de dépression qui lui fit un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi une telle mine ? Elle se rapprochait et elle semblait, tout comme lui quelques secondes auparavant, perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement, elle le remarqua, seulement arrivée près du bureau du concierge.

- Oh, tu es déjà là.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête avant de détourner le regard. Il n'aimait pas être comme ça, mais il était bien obligé s'il voulait continuer sa mission sans paraître louche aux yeux des autres.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier.

Surpris, le jeune homme tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction, faisant craquer ses cervicales et lui arracha de fait une grimace de dégoût. Il massa son cou un instant, comme pour vérifier que sa tête tenait toujours sur ses épaules. Que dire ? Que faire ?

- Ce n'est rien.

Oui voilà. C'était bien. Neutre et concis. Cependant, plutôt que de l'inciter à l'ignora, cela eut le don de l'inviter à continuer.

- James m'a dit que c'était toi. Que tu savais…

En gros, comment tu savais… Lily arrivait à demander les choses avec subtilité, sans paraître trop agressive, c'était bien mieux que la méthode violente, les insultes et les menaces. Mais Harry ne se laissa pas prendre au jeu. Il ne pouvait pas lui raconter son histoire, pour son bien. Malgré tout, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je traînais dans les couloirs et je t'ai vu partir dans la forêt interdite.

Lily sembla se contenter de cette explication. Tout du moins pour l'instant. Un silence s'installa entre, durant lequel Harry se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Ses doigts recommencèrent leur valse folle, s'entrelaçant et se séparant.

- Tu en fais une tête !

Et le voilà qu'il relançait la conversation. Etait-il bête à ce point ? Il risquait d'entamer une discussion et donc de devoir répondre à des questions et…

- C'est ma première retenue.

- Oh.

Ce n'était que ça ?

- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi. L'avantage de commencer sa scolarité plus tardivement.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres rosées de sa mère, baissant la tension entre eux. Harry sentit une vague de chaleur s'insinuer en lui, le laissant tout doucement baisser ses barrières et se laissait aller avec cette étudiante, avec Lily, avec sa mère.

- Pour un préfet en chef, ce n'est pas très glorieux comme image, tout de même.

- Il faut tout essayer dans la vie.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, Lily relatant ses expériences et Harry l'écoutant à la dérobée en prétextant un désir d'en savoir plus sur cette vie à Poudlard, contée par ses frères mais pas assez. Il était loin, en cure, puis ils étaient morts. La mort, rien de tel pour faire taire les questions et aborder un autre sujet. Et puis, il en apprenait plus sur elle, sur sa vie ici. Tout cessa lorsque la porte du bureau de Rusard s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre, annonçant le début de leur retenue. Le concierge haussa un sourcil en ne voyant que deux suppliciés.

- Je suppose que les autres seront en retard, comme d'habitude. J'y suis habitué, j'ai l'autorisation de prolonger la retenue.

Un sourire édenté et crasseux éclaira son visage d'une telle façon que cela leur donna des frissons. Enfin, il s'agissait des maraudeurs, les professionnels de la retenue. Ils devaient bien mieux connaître le système. Le concierge les envoya à l'infirmerie pour ranger les lieux, nettoyer et trier les potions médicinales. Lily et Harry soupirèrent de soulagement, ce n'était pas une retenue trop sévère… peut être réservait-il un sort plus cruel au Maraudeurs ! Ce ne serait guère étonnant, ce vieux fou ne manquait jamais d'imagination pour eux.

Les deux étudiants partirent donc en direction de l'infirmerie, grimpant la volée d'escalier menant au premier étage tout en continuant leur discussion. Harry était celui qui posait les questions, s'interrogeant sur la vie à Poudlard, comment elle avait fait pour s'intégrer, ce qu'il fallait savoir…

- Les Serpentards ne sont pas du genre à aider leur prochain, même s'il s'agit d'un membre de leur maison.

Harry pouffa en se remémorant de la froideur de Rogue et la hauteur des autres, comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire punaise bonne à finir écrasée sous une semelle de caoutchouc. Cependant, il cessa rapidement en remarquant la mine soucieuse et pensive de la rouquine. Avait-il dit quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi as-tu… je ne comprends pas. Tu semblais différent, tu me parlais à moi et aux autres sans gêne et puis…

Le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise devant ces paroles pleines de bon sens et surtout lui reclaquant une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Oui, il avait retourné sa veste pour se rapprocher de ce groupe suspect de Serpentard qui n'hésitait pas à dire leur position sur les évènements récents du monde magique et insultait sans honte les personnes d'ascendance moldue. Harry préféra garder le silence. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Qu'il était désolé ? Cela ne changerait rien. Il ne pouvait pas quitter ce groupe sous peine de voir une mine d'information lui échapper. Il devait se rapprocher de Voldemort, infiltrer ses rangs pour mieux le détruire de l'intérieur.

- Haley nous en a parlé, tu sais. Quand tu les as rejoints.

Oui, Harry se rappelait bien de ce moment où il avait tourné les talons, la tête baissé et chuchotant à peine ce mot « désolé », honteux. C'était comme s'il trahissait les siens. Que dirait Ron, Hermione, Ginny… Ginny… Harry fut frappé par ce souvenir. Durant tout ce temps, il les avait presque oubliés, préférant vivre pleinement dans son temps, se détendre avec Severus, Regulus aussi depuis peu et Sofia… Sofia ! Harry se sentit troublé et perdu, si bien qu'il s'arrêta au beau milieu des marches, le visage pâle. Lily, inquiète, s'était également arrêtée. Il cachait quelque chose, elle en était certaine. En vérité, depuis leur première rencontre dans le train, elle le soupçonnait de quelque chose. Quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien mais son instinct la trompait rarement. Il avait certes une bonne raison de venir à Poudlard sans avoir passé les six précédentes années mais… Il y avait toujours un « mais » concernant Nathanël Drawkins. Un mystère entier qu'elle cherchait à percer… et elle n'était pas la seule.

- Le temps passe trop vite, souffla-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Le temps… il pensait le contrôler, avoir un certain pouvoir dessus en croyant connaître les évènements futurs. Il avait tort de croire cela.

- Tu sais, je n'ai rien contre les nés-moldus. D'ailleurs j'avais…

Une meilleure amie ? Nathanaël avait grandi chez lui et était parti en cure, comment pouvait-il se faire des amis ? Il devait faire attention avec de parler, au risque d'attiser la méfiance de Lily et surtout des Maraudeurs. De ce que Remus et Sirius lui avaient raconté, ils adoraient mettre leur nez partout et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'Harry souhaitait, qu'ils viennent troubler sa quête.

- Une nourrice, continua-t-il finalement. Elle s'appelait Hermione, une née moldue. Elle est entrée au service de ma famille à ma naissance. Elle avait une formation de médicomage.

Harry se força à adopter un visage triste tout en regardant Lily.

- Elle s'est occupée de moi, m'a quasiment élevé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

Harry garda un moment de silence, jouant son rôle comme s'il se trouvait au beau milieu d'une scène de théâtre. Convaincre son auditoire. Le timbre de sa voix légèrement mélancolique avait certainement attiré son attention.

- J'ai… préféré couper les ponts. Après ce qui est arrivé à ma famille… Je ne voulais pas être responsable de sa mort.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à traverser le long couloir, au bout se trouvait la double-porte de l'infirmerie.

- C'est très noble.

- A croire que le choixpeau s'est trompé de maison.

Harry lui offrit un sourire moqueur auquel elle répondit par un petit rire. Oui, Nathanaël n'avait pas sa place parmi les serpents. Par son caractère, elle l'aurait plutôt vu à Gryffondor, il se serait sûrement mieux épanoui. Il aurait peut-être même pu s'entendre avec James et les autres. Elle en était certaine, mais le chapeau de la répartition ne se trompe jamais.

/ … /

- Punaise ! Qu'est-ce que ça pue !

Rusard avait eu l'excellente idée, de son point de vue, de les faire travailler à la volière sous étroite surveillance. Il restait adossé à la porte, raclant la crasse de ses ongles avec ses dents. Dégoûtant. Peter tenait à bout de bras une écuelle remplie de graines pourries, germées et de fientes, son autre main tentait de faire barrage aux odeurs immondes, les doigts pinçant furieusement son nez. Parfois, son corps était pris de haut le cœur tant il était écœuré. James, Sirius et Remus n'en menait pas large et le concierge gardait précieusement leurs baguettes, empêchant donc la pratique de tout sortilège pour aider à la tâche.

- Je me demande ce que font Drawkins et Lily.

Jales était inquiet. Non pas qu'il croyait son amour en danger, mais quelque chose chez le nouveau le dérangeait. Il semblait à l'aise dans le château et pourtant il n'y était que depuis quelques mois. Il avait trop rapidement retourné sa veste, ignorant la rouquine mais aussi Haley qui était également chez les Serpentard.

- Ce type est vraiment bizarre quand même. Il débarque directement en septième année, portant un nom qu'on croyait disparu avec les attaques des mangemorts et il semble tout à fait à l'aise ici.

Les autres opinèrent tout en vacant à leurs occupations ragoûtantes. Le nom de Drawkins était dans toutes les discussions tant le mystère planait autour de lui. Pour les maraudeurs, ses intentions étaient pour le moins obscures et surtout inquiétantes.

- Comment pouvait-il savoir pour Lily ?

C'était la question qui tournait dans leurs esprits depuis le début. Comment ? Il savait que Lily était en danger, qu'elle était partie dans la foret. Il aurait très bien puis la voir depuis une fenêtre mais James n'y croyait pas. Et puis, il était au courant pour la carte. Personne n'avait découvert leur secret. Une autre question miroitait dans leur tête, faisant résonner une sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit de tous, et plus encore dans celui de Remus.

- Vous croyez qu'il est au courant pour nous ?

Ils se regardèrent, inquiet que leur secret puisse être connu d'un pur inconnu.

- On n'est pas ici pour bavasser ! Au boulot et plus vite que ça !

/ … /

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer les héros !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tout en retrouvant Drago sur le quai de la gare. Non loin de lui, les autres en faisaient de même avec leur propre famille, sauf Sirius qui habitait désormais chez les Potter. Il se souvenait de ses paroles « Les parents de James m'ont accueilli comme si j'étais leur propre fils. » Au moins, il était heureux. C'était un bonheur de le voir si… vivant !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour le plaisir. J'avais une bonne raison !

- Tu as failli disparaître je suppose…

Le sarcasme de Drago lui fit grincer des dents, mais c'était un aspect de son caractère. Les gens peuvent changer, mais peut-être pas autant qu'on le souhaite. Finalement, le coin de sa lèvre se souleva doucement. Ce n'était pas si mal que cela en fait. L'ironie, il la maniait à présent avec talent, surtout depuis son entrée à Serpentard. Et sans un regard pour les maraudeurs et Lily, ils quittèrent le quai 9 ¾ pour se retrouver dans le coté moldu de la gare King Cross. Ils marchaient à la même allure, l'un à côté de l'autre et dans un silence complet qui semblait leur convenir. Que dire de plus après tout ? Harry avait passé un excellent moment, malgré la retenue, avec Lily, discutant de tout et de rien. Ils avaient même eu un fou rire lorsqu'Harry s'est emmêlé dans les draps qu'il portait, s'étalant de tout son long aux pieds de la jeune femme. Son nez était d'ailleurs encore douloureux, mais ce n'était rien. Rien du tout !

Ils déambulaient de longues minutes dans le centre-ville de Londres jusqu'à se retrouver aux pieds d'un immeuble, toujours moldu. Harry haussa un sourcil moqueur auquel Drago répondit par un sombre regard des plus assassins. Ils grimpèrent une volée d'escaliers jusqu'à cinquième étage, et ce malgré l'ascenseur. Lorsque Harry lui demanda si ce n'était pas plus rapide de le prendre, il récolta un « non » ferme et sans appel. Le survivant l'imagina alors coincé dans cet espace de quelques mètres carrés, hurlant sa détresse au monde entier, coincé ! Le jeune homme se mit à tousser pour dissimuler son rire, chose inutile vu le regard noir que lui lança Malefoy. Oui, le blond s'était sûrement retrouvé coincé et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir cela.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte en chêne, dissimulant un appartement modeste mais décoré avec goût. Harry fut surpris d'y découvrir une télévision ainsi qu'un poste de radio, n'était-ce pas des objets purement moldus ? Oui, c'était vraiment surprenant, surtout venant de Drago Malefoy mais il comprit rapidement lorsqu'une jeune femme fit son apparition, un ange tombé du ciel tant ses traits étaient doux et son visage souriant, encadré par des boucles blondes.

- Je te présente Vicky. Vic, voici… Nathanaël ! Un… ami.

Drago était hésitant dans ses propos et il est vrai qu'Harry n'était pas encore tout à fait certain de leur relation. Qu'étaient-ils ? Pour l'instant, des alliés mais cela serait sûrement trop long à expliquer pour les autres. Et puis, personne ne devait savoir.

- Enchantée ! dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

Harry lui serra la main avec le même sourire. Ils discutèrent ensemble quelques minutes, dire de faire plus ample connaissance jusqu'à ce que Victoria retourne à sa préparation du dîner, laissant les deux autres entre hommes. Drago l'emmena dans son bureau où trônait cette fois-ci des objets purement sorciers.

- Elle est moldue, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'avait pas cette originalité vestimentaire propre aux sorciers, bien que certain fasse l'effort de se fondre dans le décor, comme Drago aujourd'hui. Jamais, au grand jamais, Harry n'aurait le voir un jour dans un tel accoutrement et surtout en compagnie d'une telle jeune femme. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne lui répondit que par un simple hochement de tête, le regard fuyant.

- Je te comprends. Elle est vraiment très jolie.

A cet instant, Drago fut pris d'une quinte de toux pour dissimuler son malaise.

- Bon, si on passait aux choses sérieuses maintenant ?

Après un dernier regard victorieux, Harry consentit à reprendre son sérieux en s'installant en face du bureau. C'était un meuble très simple, loin du luxe auquel il aurait pu s'attendre de la part d'un Malefoy. Mais au vu de son histoire, c'était tout à fait compréhensible, il avait tout perdu. Drago, pendant ce temps, préparé deux verres de whisky pur feu, une bouteille que lui avait offert Tom.

- Je suppose que tu vas profiter des vacances pour partir à la recherche des… Horcruxes, c'est bien ça ?

Harry hocha la tête, son regard brillant de détermination. Il regarda un instant le liquide ambré tournoyer dans son verre, perdu dans ses pensées et rassemblant ce qu'il savait de sa mission.

- Comme je te l'ai dit à Pré-Au-Lard, il a morcelé son âme. Les fragments sont enfermés dans des objets. Cela peut être n'importe quoi mais avec Dumbledore on pensait que son égocentrisme le poussait à choisir des reliques comme le médaillon de Serpentard ou bien des choses lui ayant appartenu comme son journal.

Drago savoura une gorgée de whisky, plongé lui aussi dans ses pensées. Il avait beau de concentrer, il n'avait jamais appris l'existence d'une telle chose, que ce soit dans les réunions ou bien par ses parents. Rien.

- Et tu sais où ils se trouvent ?

- Je sais que la bague des Gaunt est cachée dans les ruines de leur maison. Et je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'ors et déjà d'un Horcruxe.

Drago fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Comment ça « il s'agit déjà » ? Tu veux dire que certains d'entre eux n'ont pas encore été créés ?

Le survivant hocha la tête d'un air grave et inquiet. Comment pouvait-il savoir s'il avait détruit tous les fragments de son âme ?

- Le médaillon de Serpentard n'en est pas encore un. Un certain RAB avait réussi à le subtiliser et je suis certain qu'il s'agit de Regulus Black. Il est encore à Poudlard et il n'en sortira que dans deux ans.

Un silence pesant et empli de stress s'imposa dans la pièce.

- Je pense… non, je suis sûr qu'il y en aura six. Dans sa jeunesse, Voldemort a demandé de plus amples informations à Slughorn concernant les Horcruxes. J'ai vu son souvenir…

- Six morceaux…

L'horreur se distinguait aisément dans le timbre de sa voix. Comment un homme pouvait-il diviser son âme autant de fois ? C'était… horrible. Inhumain !

- La bague de Gaunt, le journal de Jedusor, le médaillon de Serpentard et la coupe de Poufsouffle… Ça nous en fait quatre. Il en reste deux à trouver. Un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor et un autre à Serdaigle ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

- J'ai sorti l'épée de Godric du choixpeau lors de ma deuxième année. Et ce n'en était pas un, j'en suis certain.

Dumbledore s'en était d'ailleurs servi pour détruire la bague. Donc ça leur faisait un item ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle et un autre inconnu. Ils poussèrent un soupir, empreint de lassitude et aussi d'inquiétude face à la tâche qui les attendait. Oui, « les », parce que Drago allait l'aider. Voldemort avait causé bien trop de mal dans le monde sorcier et sa disparition pourrait être bénéfique pour lui, pour sa nouvelle vie, mais aussi pour son futur lui. Pas de mission. Pas de futur mangemort. Rien. Une vie tranquille de petit prince.

La présence de Vicky éclaira cette sombre journée, chassant d'un revers de la main leurs soucis et leurs tracas. Les rires emplirent rapidement le petit salon. Oublier, l'espace d'un instant et profiter. Harry avait cette chance d'être monsieur tout le monde à cette époque, un simple étudiant où il n'était plus celui qui a survécu, où il n'avait plus le poids de la prophétie sur les épaules. Ou plutôt, si, il l'avait encore mais sans que tout le monde ne soit au courant. Et surtout, Voldemort ne savait rien de lui. Il n'était rien !

Un sourire tranquille reposait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait la ville de Londres, vivante, une véritable fourmilière. Victoria lui avait préparait des couvertures et un oreiller pour dormir sur le canapé. Elle semblait gênée de ne pouvoir lui offrir plus de confort mais Harry la réconforta rapidement. C'était toujours mieux que son affreux placard chez les Dursley. D'ailleurs, c'étaient-ils déjà rencontré à cette époque ? Vivaient-ils à Privet Drive ? Oh et puis, quelle importance ! Ils n'occupaient pas la première place dans ses pensées, loin de là. Les mains derrière la tête, le corps dissimulé sous une petite couverture de laine, Harry se laissa submerger par la fatigue.

/ … /

- Tu te souviens de l'endroit ?

Harry hocha la tête. Dumbledore lui en avait parlé tout en dévoilant le maléfice qui rongeait petit à petit sa main. Les Horcruxes ont leur propre volonté, il s'agit d'un fragment d'âme, et pas n'importe laquelle, celle de Voldemort. Il fallait faire extrêmement attention et ne pas se laisser envoûter. Il se souvenait parfaitement du journal intime et de son pouvoir sur Ginny. Le survivant ne manqua pas d'avertir son partenaire, lui répétant sans cesse de faire attention. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils préparaient cette sortie.

- Tu vas me saouler encore longtemps Potter ?

- Drawkins, c'est Drawkins ! Mets-toi ça en tête une bonne fois pour toute.

L'agacement se ressentait nettement entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais l'angoisse étincelait particulièrement dans leurs yeux. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait ! Et ils n'avaient rien pour le détruire, il faudrait donc le placer dans un endroit sûr, un écrin hermétique qu'il pourrait emporter à Poudlard en attendant de récupérer l'épée de Godric. Après avoir repéré les lieux sur une carte, ils transplanèrent près du village de Little Hangleton, au sommet d'une colline surplombant ledit village. L'endroit était sombre et il y régnait une atmosphère pesante. Harry repéra un cimetière non loin et reconnu alors immédiatement les lieux. C'était là ! Lors de la dernière épreuve. Des images du passé le submergèrent, il revoyait Cedric mourir de la main de Pettigrow et Voldemort sortir du chaudron… Un frisson fit trembler son corps l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de descendre en direction d'une maison en ruine. Ce devait être ici.

- Alors c'est ça, la maison des Gaunt ! Je m'attendais vraiment à autre chose.

Harry eut un rire amer.

- Ils ont dilapidé leur argent avec leurs mariages consanguins. Ils voulaient préserver la pureté de leur incroyable lignée.

- C'était des fourchelangue, pas vrai ?

Harry hocha positivement la tête tout en commençant ses recherches, soulevant des pierres et des tuiles. Drago en fit de même.

- Alors comment ça se fait que tu es cette faculté ? Tu n'es pas un descendant de Serpentard à ce que je sache !

- Dumbledore pense que Voldemort m'a donné une partie de ses capacités le jour où il a disparu.

Instinctivement, il toucha du bout des doigts sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle était douloureuse mais ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude, à présent il n'y faisait plus attention. C'est dans un silence monacal qu'ils continuèrent leurs recherches, soufflant de temps à autre, exprimant leur stress et leur fatigue à la tâche. Rien, toujours rien. Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi dans les débris jusqu'à ce que Drago s'immobilise.

- Je crois que je l'ai trouvée.

Du bout des doigts, le jeune homme sortit la bague des Gaunt, l'approchant de ses yeux pour mieux la contempler. Un anneau d'or épais mais finement ouvragé serti d'une pierre aussi noire que l'ébène. Harry sentit aussitôt la magie noire emprisonnée dans cet objet. Oui, c'était bien un Horcruxe. C'était bien la bague des Gaunt. Rapidement, il sortit de son sac sans fond une boite en bois, l'ouvrant pour permettre à Drago de l'y enfermer. La bague tomba dans un bruit sourd au fond de l'écrin, pensant lourdement comme pour empêcher le porteur de lui nuire.

- Alors c'est ça, un Horcruxe.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas une question. Drago avait un air effrayé sur le visage. Il avait senti le danger lui aussi.

/ … /

Il était là, au centre de l'îlot, droit et fier, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres et les yeux brillant de satisfaction. C'était parfait. L'elfe à ses pieds se tordait de douleur tout en buvant cette potion d'un vert émeraude provoquant le désespoir. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, provoquant alors son entière satisfaction. Replissant à nouveau la vasque, Voldemort tourna les talons, empruntant un bateau semblable à celui de Charon, conduisant les ombres errantes des défunts à travers le Styx vers le séjour des morts. L'elfe hurlait qu'il voulait de l'eau, il s'en roulait par terre. Le mage éclata d'un rire sombre. C'était fait ! Encore un. Il assurait sa vie, sa très longue et éternelle vie.

Plus loin, au cœur de Londres, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la main sur sa cicatrice.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dans le prochain épisode :<strong>

... Surprise ! J'hésite entre deux évènements donc vous verrez bien !


	15. Chapitre 15

NB : Toujours et encore merci de lire cette histoire. Merci aussi aux trois revieweurs du dernier chapitre : La plume d'Elena, Seigneur Claw et AEI010. Pour toi Seigneur Claw : Oui, il va surement être révélé dans les prochains chapitres. Ce ne serait pas drole sinon *smile*.

NB2 : DGM-medieval ne s'étant pas présenté pour son lot, je relance la loterie cette fois ci pour les revieweurs du chapitre 14. Le gagnant ou plutôt la gagnante : La Plume d'Elena. Même chose, tu peux me demander n'importe quoi :p (ajout de personnage (Nerëa serait peut être heureuse de venir dans la monde de HP xD), informations, suggestions etc.) : Ton souhait sera exaucé !

NB3 : Créer une communauté (groupe ou page) facebook autour de cette fiction pour discuter ensemble de l'univers de HP, des maraudeurs mais aussi des conseils que vous pourriez me donner sur cette histoire, de la motivation aussi. Créer un lien entre nous en plus de FF… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents mais la coupure me semblait idéale. N'oubliez pas qu'écrire prend du temps et demande de l'inspiration. Une review donne le sourire et la motivation pour à peine 5 secondes de votre temps.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapitre XV :<strong>

_« Quand on cède à la peur du mal, on ressent déjà le mal de la peur. »_

BEAUMARCHAIS

- Il l'a fait. Je l'ai vu !

Respiration haletante, sueur parlant sur son front, visage blême, Harry Potter était en état de panique. Il revoyait encore l'elfe convulser à ses pieds alors qu'il était dans le tête de Voldemort. Il était à sa place, il avait ressenti son plaisir et cela le dégoûtait. Il en avait la nausée. La couverture était à ses pieds, sur le sol de l'appartement sûrement à cause de cette nuit agitée dans l'esprit malsain de Jedusor. Les yeux clos, la tête entre les mains, le survivant tentait de se calmer, de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Pas de traces de Drago, il n'avait certainement pas crié dans son sommeil. C'était une bonne chose, il ne voulait pas passer pour un dingue aux yeux de sa petite amie.

Le calme apaisant de l'appartement calma rapidement son état de stress et il finit d'effacer les traces de son angoisse en se passant un jet d'eau froide sur la figure. Lorsqu'il contempla son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, Harry fut un peu choqué par son apparence. A Poudlard, il ne prêtait pas spécialement attention à son apparence, à vrai dire il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé sauf pour tenter de discipliner sa tignasse. Seuls ses cheveux avaient changé de couleur, laissant son noir ébène aux oubliettes et préférant une couleur plus claire proche du châtain. Il les portait longs et toujours aussi emmêlés comme s'il venait de voler. Cependant, il fut surpris de voir son visage bien plus marqué encore, creusant ses joues déjà maigrichonnes à la base, il avait perdu beaucoup de couleurs mais il mit cela sur le compte de ce rêve effroyable. C'était un tout. Il avait mis du temps à trouver un moyen de venir à cette époque, le stress d'être découvert l'avait rendu méfiant et suspicieux et il fallait avouer que traîner avec de futurs mangemorts n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Tout va bien ?

Drago était dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard soucieux. Harry hocha doucement la tête, abandonnant son propre reflet et révélant à son allié son rêve ou plutôt son expérience dans l'esprit d'un meurtrier. Leurs regards se portèrent sur la boite en bois renfermant la bague des Gaunt. Ils sentaient sa présence malsaine, son aura maléfique et son attirance magnétique. Ils avaient lancé quelques sortilèges de protection mais c'était une magie bien trop puissante et bien trop noire.

- Il faut détruire cette … chose au plus vite.

Harry resta silencieux, la tête agitée d'un léger tic nerveux, le regard fixé sur l'écrin. Il entendait une voix dans sa tête, ce ne pouvait pas être Voldemort, il ne connaissait pas son existence et ne pouvait se douter de leur lien. Mais cette partie de son âme savait… elle l'appelait. Harry…

- Tais-toi, siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

Drago sursauta, se levant presque du canapé et surtout s'écartant de son coéquipier.

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça. C'est flippant.

Il se sentait sur les nerfs, agacé, prêt à exploser.

- Quoi ? demande-t-il avec agressivité.

- Mais ce truc-là ! Ce … sifflement bizarre !

Les sourcils froncés, le nez plissé, Harry ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir jusqu'à ce qu'il l'imite.

- J'ai parlé fourchelangue ?

Drago hocha lentement la tête, le regard distant et le corps tendu par le stress. Il se rappelait encore de la première fois où il l'avait entendu « parler » de la sorte, lors de ce duel en deuxième année. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos. Il y avait quelque chose chez Harry qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Cela avait toujours été, mais depuis qu'il était rentré dans les rangs des mangemorts, ce sentiment s'était renforcé, et encore aujourd'hui alors qu'ils étaient alliés.

- Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte…

- J'avais compris, merci !

La tension était réellement palpable entre les deux voyageurs temporels, un moment qui fut troublé par l'apparition d'une chouette sur le rebord de la fenêtre, attendant sagement que les occupants daignent bien lui ouvrir. Drago s'en chargea mais il fut surpris de voir le volatile non pas déposer de lettre à ses pieds mais se diriger vers le survivant.

- T'as déjà des amis ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en décachetant la lettre.

- Je te signale qu'ici personne ne me connaît et tu as aussi trouvé quelqu'un il me semble.

- Je suis ici depuis plus longtemps que toi, le balafré !

- La ferme, la fouine.

L'échange semblait houleux, mais retrouver ces surnoms de l'ancien temps leur redonnèrent le sourire, une courbe teintée d'ironie et de moquerie. L'aura malsaine de l'horcruxe s'était envolée et s'en était retournée dans son boite, se faisant doucement oublier. La première chose qu'Harry regarda : la signature. A vrai dire il était étonné de recevoir une lettre. Ce n'était pas le genre de Severus, ni même celui de Regulus et encore moins des autres Serpentard. Son regard s'écarquilla.

- Sofia ? Souffla-t-il doucement.

Un prénom prononcé très doucement mais assez distinctement aux oreilles du blond qui ne rata pas l'occasion d'emmerder le fameux balafré.

- Tiens donc…

Le regard noir et assassin de Potter ne fit qu'élargir son sourire mais il garda le silence, attendant patiemment qu'il finisse ou plutôt qu'il commence sa lecture. Ses joues avaient pris une légère couleur rosée, signe de son attirance pour ladite Sofia mais Drago ne fit aucun commentaire pour l'instant, curieux du contenu de cette lettre.

/ … /

Les doigts caressaient les pages jaunies par le temps d'un épais grimoire, son regard était plongé dans ces lignes sombres s'effaçant parfois au fil des années. Ce livre de la bibliothèque ne pouvait pas l'aider, comme tous les autres depuis le début de ses recherches. En tant que Serdaigle, elle aimait lire et étudier, mais chercher sans trouver de solution devenait terriblement rageant.

Lassée par tant de lecture, Sofia ferma le grimoire, s'accoudant sur sa reliure de cuir noir. Non loin, posé sur le coin du bureau, un autre ouvrage attendait patiemment son tour : un livre ancien renfermant un mystère que Sofia n'arrivait pas encore à percer. Elle avait toujours eu cet ouvrage, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Un souvenir de sa mère… Cela faisait bientôt plus de dix qu'elle vivait chez son grand-père, privée de ses parents une mère sorcière et un père moldu. Elle avait toujours baigné dans la magie, sa mère s'amusant à créer des bulles pour l'amuser étant petite. Lorsqu'ils disparurent dans un accident de voiture, Sofia fut confiée à son grand-père maternel.

Sa main attrapa machinalement l'ouvrage, l'ouvrant avec une lassitude grandissante et feuilletant les pages sans les lire. C'était le même rituel chaque soir depuis le début des vacances, et à chaque fois elle en arrivait à la même conclusion : il n'y avait rien dans ces livres. Nulle part ! Pas même dans cet héritage. Sofia abandonna pour la énième fois sa lecture, plongeant la tête dans le creux de ses bras. C'était un véritable casse-tête, impossible à résoudre. Des heures et des heures de recherches… pour des chimères. Elle n'était pas folle, cette carte signifiait quelque chose et l'expression de Nathanaël ce jour-là le confirmait. Se massant les tempes, ses yeux se perdaient dans les pages jaunies, un regard vide et fatigué. Sa main tournait lentement les pages, elle ne les lisait même plus. Soudainement, l'illumination. C'en était tellement surprenant que Sofia décolla de sa chaise, la laissant tomber en un bruit sourd qu'elle ne perçut même pas, troublée par sa découverte. Lentement, la jeune femme se pencha pour y regarder de plus près, mais ce n'était pas encore très précis, encore trop flou. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre avec l'ouvrage, l'exposant à la lumière du jour. Oui, maintenant c'était plus net. Un serpent, enroulé autour d'un bâton… ou n'était-ce pas plutôt un sceptre, sur lequel trônait un joyau, de petit signe autour exprimant un puissant éclat.

Elle avait déjà vu ce symbole quelque part, très récemment. La page sur laquelle se trouvait cet étrange dessin visible uniquement par transparence à la lumière du jour parlait de la lecture des cartes du tarot. Ce ne pouvait être que ça ! La carte retrouvée aux pieds de son lit… celle qui appartenait à Nathanaël. Il en avait parlé ! Oui, c'était bel et bien le même symbole gravé sur le paquet de carte et inscrit au dos des lames de ce jeu de tarot pour le moins étrange. Que de coïncidences… mais il y avait encore une chose plus étrange. Le symbole était également inscrit sur la dernière page de son grimoire familial, comme une signature. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait en parler à ce Drawkins. Tant de liens, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Impossible pour que ce ne soit que le Destin.

/ … /

- Ce n'est pas encore une rouquine au moins ?

Un silence suivit cette question qui n'en était pas vraiment une en réalité, juste un moyen d'énerver Potter. Un sourire narquois ornait les lèvres de Drago, et il ne semblait pas pressé de s'en départir, cherchant par tous les moyens à lire quelques bribes de cette lettre. Néanmoins, la mine soucieuse d'Harry lui fit arrêter ses pitreries.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

Harry s'assit lentement sur le canapé, quittant la lettre des yeux. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le paquet de carte, le faisant glisser sur la table de salon, près de Drago.

- Tu veux que je te lise l'avenir ? Mon pauvre chéri, le sinistros est sur vous, déclama-t-il en essayant d'imiter la voix de Trelawney.

Mais devant le silence persistant d'Harry et sa mine pensive, Drago arrêta vite, une fois encore, son manège. Inquiet à présent, il s'installa auprès de son partenaire, tournant le paquet dans tous les sens.

- Il y a une femme qui me parle parfois. L'œil de Magnus, Dieu de la magie…

- Tu… tu es sérieux ou tu cherches juste à me faire flipper ?

Un grognement d'agacement franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

- Merci, j'ai encore toute ma tête.

Drago avait encore cet air sur son visage. Il le croyait fou, et pourtant Harry continua, le ton néanmoins plus fort.

- Elle m'est apparue plusieurs fois, pour me rassurer ou me conseiller. Et elle m'a donné ça. Il ne se lit pas comme un jeu normal. Les figures sortent des cartes.

Drago se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- Tu te rends compte que tout cela, c'est du délire.

- Je sais… mais il faut que tu me crois. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu ce symbole quelque part ?

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme consentit à jeter un œil. Et il devait bien le reconnaître, ce signe lui disait quelque chose. Sa mine soucieuse s'envola, laissant plus de place à a réflexion et à la recherche dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds la trace de ce dessin.

- Drago, s'écrit soudainement Harry, le faisant sursauter.

Entre ses mains, le paquet diffusait une lueur bleuté, chaude et rassurante mais qui l'effraya. Drago relâcha et jeta presque l'item sur la table basse. Il vibrait doucement, diffusant une lumière de plus en plus forte, les obligeant à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, il n'y avait plus rien. Ils n'étaient plus dans l'appartement mais dans le vide. Un espace sombre, dans ciel ni terre, sans fond. Un noir infini. Drago était effrayé mais étrangement il sentit son cœur se réchauffer et chasser cette peur.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il en posant les yeux sur Harry.

Ce dernier semblait calme et serein, comme habitué à ce genre de chose. Il n'était jamais apparu dans ce genre de décor mais il connaissait cette magie. Il n'avait rien à craindre.

- Nulle part et partout à la fois, lui répondit une voix cristalline qui se répéta decrescendo tel un écho.

Drago se retourna dans tous les sens mais aucune trace de la femme porteuse de cette voix douce et magnifique. Rien. Il n'y avait qu'eux.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, Drago. Tu as déjà parcouru un bout de chemin mais tes chaînes sont toujours là.

Ses chaînes ? Comment pouvait-elle voir en lui aussi profondément. Elle rit et il revoit alors une image de son enfance, lui courant dans une plaine verdoyante et sa mère le poursuivant en riant, le prenant dans ses bras le faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

- Tu as bénéficié d'une seconde chance. Profites-en. Vis ta vie et suis ta propre voie.

Un vent frais glisse sur sa joue. Est-ce son imagination ou des lèvres se sont posées sur sa pommette ? Étrangement, il sent en lui comme une bouffée de courage et d'espoir.

- Aies confiance en lui mais surtout aies confiance en toi.

A peine eût-elle fini qu'un nouvelle éclair les ramena dans la vie réelle.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé !

Ce n'était pas la peine de lui répondre, c'était une affirmation. Harry resta donc silencieux, fixant un point dans le vague, pensif par rapport aux paroles de la déesse. Leur quête était commencée et bien entamée, il avait retrouvé Drago et ils s'étaient accordés, elle avait fini son travail. Elle ne pourra plus les guider ni les aider. Il ne lui restait plus que les lames du tarot et leurs interprétations sibylline pour avancer. Drago, lui, avait réellement pris conscience de son existence et il était désormais bien impliqué, elle ne pouvait aller plus loin. Adieu, lui avait-elle.

/ … /

- Oui allô ?

Lily lisait tranquillement dans le salon familial en compagnie de ses parents lorsque la sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans leur très modeste maison au cœur d'une ville industrielle du Nord de l'Angleterre. Sa mère se chargea de décrocher, prenant un ton joyeux en découvrant l'identité de son correspondant.

- Oh Pétunia, comment vas-tu ma puce ?

La jeune femme cacha une grimace, un étrange sentiment de dégoût et de tristesse. Depuis qu'elle était partie de la maison pour suivre des cours de dactylographie à Londres, elles ne s'étaient jamais revues. Cela faisait combien de temps ? Trois ans, au moins ! Leurs parents n'avaient pas beaucoup de moyen et elle se permettait de partir aussi jeune de la maison, pour suivre des cours qui n'étaient vraiment pas donnés. Ses pensées s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle entendit son nom dans la conversation. Pétunia parlait d'elle ?

- Oui. Tu veux… Oh ! Oui… Mais c'est ta sœur ! Ne parles pas comme cela Pétunia, tu sais que je n'aime pas t'entendre dire ce genre de chose.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Lily. C'était trop beau pour être vrai et elle préféra replongea dans sa lecture plutôt que de supposer les insultes prononcées par sa sœur à l'autre bout du fil.

- Pétunia voulait venir avec son petit ami ?

Son père leva les yeux de son journal, haussant un sourcil l'invitant à continuer bien qu'il connaisse très bien le dénouement de cette histoire.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien !

Pendant que ses parents se querellaient, un hibou s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tapotant doucement le carreau avec son bec. Lily en profita pour s'éclipser et récupéra la missive accrochée à la patte du rapace. Ce dernier, au lieu de s'envoler sans demander son reste, s'engouffra dans la maisonnée et se percha sur le haut dossier du fauteuil. Lily écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'identité de l'expéditeur mais bientôt un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Maman, ne t'en fais pas pour Pétunia. Je ne serai pas là.

Cela eut le don de mettre fin à la dispute entre Monsieur et Madame Evans qui s'interrogèrent du regard devant la décision de leur fille.

- Je vais passer l'après-midi et la soirée en ville.

- Oh et avec qui ? Ce jeune garçon que tu avais rencontré il y a de cela quelques années ?

Une ombre de tristesse passa sur le visage de la rouquine mais s'envola bien rapidement à la seule pensée de son rencard.

- Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'appelle James Potter.

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain épisode, une rencontre hors Poudlard entre Lily et James. Comment va se passer cette sortie ? A votre avis ! J'attends vos reviews.<p> 


	16. Chapitre 16

**NB** : Et voilà donc les remerciements habituels.

L**a Plume d'Elena**, ma bêta et fidèle revieweuse de cette histoire. J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre à ton gout. La chanceuse a le droit à une avant-première mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a l'horrible tâche de corriger mes fautes. Huhu.

**Coco800**, merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Seigneur Claw** : Merci pour ton avis et ta fidélité D'ici deux à trois chapitres tu verras certainement ton souhait se réaliser !

**Eliane Gil** : Bon sang, une vieille de la vielle. Ça fait plaisir de voir d'ancien lecteur découvrir cette nouvelle version. Oui les fautes, on peut difficilement y échapper ! Dans cette fiction je voulais vraiment mettre Drago un peu plus en avant, il y avait une telle ambiguïté chez lui que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'exploiter et de l'emmener vers le coté non obscure de la Force. Pour la découverte de l'identité de Harry.. hum, je ne peux que me taire sur ce point hahahaha ! Pour Sofia, oui il y a de la voyance mais je n'en dis pas plus :p

Merci également à tous les followers (ouioui, je vous vois O-O)

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. Et pour les prochain reviewer, peut-être la chance d'être tiré au sort pour avoir quelques privilèges selon votre bon vouloir !

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapitre XVI :<strong>

_« Il y a dans la fidélité de la paresse, de la peur, du calcul, du pacifisme, de la fatigue et quelquefois de la fidélité. »_

Etienne Rey

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon Poussin ?

James se retourna vivement vers le visage rayonnant de sa mère. Bien que son ton trahissait son inquiétude envers son fils, son regard pétillait et son petit sourire en coin lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité. James poussa un long soupir et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, abandonnant la tâche impossible qui consistait à discipliner son épaisse tignasse.

- Qui dois-je remercier pour cet héritage ?, dit-il en montrant ses épis.

Clarice pouffa légèrement en entrant dans la chambre de son fils, recouverte d'affiches des Frelons de Wimbourne, leur attrapeur filant à toute vitesse sur les murs à la poursuite du vif d'or.

- C'est ce qui fait ton charme, répondit-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux avec tendresse.

- Ce n'est pas en t'acharnant à me décoiffer ainsi qu'ils ont fini par prendre ce pli ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, la mère de James s'assit sur le rebord du lit, détaillant son fils des pieds à la tête. Il avait un air désespéré sur le visage et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Plus il se contemplait dans le miroir plus il soupirait, tirant les manches de sa chemise, remontant son pantalon plus haut sur ses hanches, et se passant éternellement la main dans ses mèches d'un noir profond. C'était de son coté à elle, ces reflets sombres dans les cheveux, semblables à une nuit sans lune.

- Tu vas voir une fille ?

James faillit s'étrangler en entendant sa mère parler de la sorte. Pour camoufler son malaise, ce dernier se mit à tousser tout en se détournant pour dissimuler ses joues rouges.

- Non Non. Je voulais juste… Enfin tu vois… Oui, finit-il par avouer face au regard perçant de sa mère.

Un nouvel éclat de rire perça dans la chambre et plongea plus encore James dans la honte. Repue par tant de joie et de moqueries, Clarice se leva et s'approcha en ramassant sur le passage une des nombreuses chemises étendues sur le sol.

- Je pense que celle-ci ira mieux.

- Mais elle est trop large. Je l'ai déjà essayée.

Mais elle ne se laissa pas convaincre, loin de là, tendant toujours le tissu. Et James finit bien sûr par céder.

- Non, ne la rentre pas. Ça fait trop guindé !

- Mais, Papa lui…

- Ton père est directeur du bureau des aurors. Il a un travail important et il est surtout plus âgé. Ne cherche pas à jouer les grandes personnes, James. Tu es encore un adolescent, profites-en tant que tu le peux encore.

Clarice aida son fils à s'arranger, finissant de nouer une cape noire autour de son cou. Elle était fière de lui, fière de son fils. Bien sûr, elle était submergée par des lettres en provenance de Poudlard concernant diverses retenues et mauvais comportement envers une certaine maison. Mais il était doué et ces derniers temps, il semblait avoir gagné en maturité. Le poste de Préfet en Chef avait confirmé cette intuition.

- Et comment s'appelle la chanceuse ?

James resta muet mais une voix s'éleva soudainement.

- Elle s'appelle Lily Evans.

- Sirius, espèce de traître, s'emporta soudainement James et se retournant.

Sirius Black se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et riait en se tenant les côtes, fier de cette révélation.

- Lily. Comme la fleur.

Clarice déposa deux baisers sur les joues de son fils et le poussa vers la sortie.

- Sirius, viens avec moi. Une partie d'échec cela te dit ?

- Bonne idée, Madame Potter ! Cela me permettra de gagner au moins une fois. Contre Remus je n'ai aucune chance.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Clarice, Sirius Black !

James ferma la porte du manoir le sourire aux lèvres. Sirius s'était vraiment bien intégré chez lui, sa mère faisait tout pour qu'il se sente à l'aise et elle le considérait comme son deuxième fils. Il en était de même pour George Potter. Mais une fois dehors, seul dans la rue alors que le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'horizon, une boule lui serra l'estomac. Autrefois, il n'aurait pas hésité à aller voir Lily pour lui proposer un rendez-vous ou encore de sortir avec lui mais la donne avait changé depuis qu'ils commençaient à … Etaient-ils ensemble au fait ? Il s'était embrassé une fois et ils avaient ouvert le bal ensemble, mais rien de plus. Cependant elle avait accepté ce rencard, n'est-ce pas ? C'était plutôt un bon point, non ? Bon sang, pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Inspirant profondément, James se décida à descendre les marches du perron et à quitter le domaine d'un pas qu'il voulait ferme et décidé. Cette boule au ventre était toujours là lorsqu'il atteint la rue, elle grandit plus encore lorsqu'il appela le Magicobus et cela ne fit s'empirer lorsqu'il donna l'adresse.

- Où va James ? demanda Georges Potter en revenant chez lui. Je l'ai croisé sur le chemin, il était blanc comme un linge.

Madame Potter et Sirius pouffèrent ensemble, le regard pétillant de malice.

/…/

Dernières rectifications. Une mèche folle à coincer derrière l'oreille, lisser quelques plis imaginaires de sa robe, rajuster ses collants noirs et opaques, soupirer de temps à autres en regardant les secondes s'écouler, Lily était impatiente. Non seulement Pétunia risquait d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre avec son Vernon, rien que d'y penser une moue de dégoût déforma les traits de son visage, mais aussi elle avait hâte de partir à ce rendez-vous. Elle avait envie de sentir son cœur s'emballer comme cette fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls après la réunion des préfets, de l'avoir près d'elle tout simplement, de le voir. Depuis quand était-elle aussi attachée à lui ? Lily avait envie de dire depuis toujours. Dès leur première rencontre alors que sa mère l'aidait à découvrir le monde moldu, elle avait été saisie par cette étincelle malicieuse brillant intensément dans ses prunelles noisette. Son arrogance était bien sûr l'ombre noire du tableau et elle a laissé son agacement prendre le dessus sur son admiration. La donne avait changé, depuis la fin de leur sixième année en fait. Il s'est passé quelque chose qui a littéralement assagi le maraudeur. Même Sirius semblait s'être calmé.

- Tout va bien ma chérie ?

La voix de sa mère perça à travers la porte close de sa chambre.

- Oui, enfin je crois, répondit-elle la gorge étonnamment nouée.

La poignée s'actionna et Madame Evans entra, un petit sourire sur le visage qui s'élargit en découvrant la tenue de sa fille.

- Ma puce, tu es très jolie.

Lily lui offrit aussi un large sourire, rassurée par l'avis de sa mère bien qu'une petite angoisse persiste. Elle reposa son regard sur son reflet, s'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Le vert de sa tenue était sombre et révélait l'éclat de ses cheveux. Les boucles sauvages avaient été dressées grâce à quelques soins moldus et l'aide d'un peu de magie.

- Allez viens, descends avec nous. Cela ne sert à rien de faire les cents pas dans ta chambre.

- Je ne faisais pas les cents pas, répondit la rouquine en sortant malgré tout de la pièce.

- On t'entend d'en-bas, Lily chérie.

Son père lui fit également des compliments en la voyant descendre l'escalier. Ému, il la prit dans ses bras et alla même jusqu'à entamer quelques pas de danse. Cela eut le don de détendre la pauvre Lily qui trépignait d'impatience, laissant enfin une étincelle éclore au plus profond de ses prunelles semblables à deux émeraudes. Les plus beaux joyaux de toute l'Angleterre comme aimait lui dire Patrick Evans. Saisissant doucement son poignet, il la fit doucement tournoyer au rythme d'un rock imaginaire. Soudainement, le tintement d'une clochette résonna dans la maisonnée, crevant la bulle que la famille venait de se créer autour de Lily. Cette dernière se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine pour jeta un œil par la fenêtre mais elle sentit la déception prendre le dessus sur son excitation en voyant deux ombres se détacher sur l'herbe, une rachitique et l'autre obèse. Non, cela ne pouvait être James. Un soupir de déception franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit la voix haut-perchée de sa sœur. La rouquine resta dans la cuisine, les bras croisés, le regard baissé. Pétunia ramenait Vernon pour la première fois, et même si elle aurait bien voulu être là, elle était tout de même sa sœur. Mais elle devait certainement annoncer quelque chose et si elle ne voulait pas de sa présence, soit ! Rien que d'y penser, Lily ressentit comme un pincement au cœur, mais bientôt le sourire revint sur ses lèvres en voyant une silhouette s'approcher de la porte d'entrée. Sans même vérifier l'identité de l'ombre, Lily se faufila jusqu'à l'entrée en prenant soin de ne pas se faire voir par sa sœur et son Vernon. Elle ouvrit la porte avant même que James n'appuie sur la sonnette, il était là, sur le perron, la main levée et un air idiot sur le visage. Bien sûr, elle ne le remarqua pas, arborant exactement le même sourire béat.

- Oh ! Euh… Bonsoir Lily, commença James en se passant la main dans les cheveux, massant sa nuque par gêne face à la rousse.

- Salut James, dit-elle d'un air doux et quelque peu timide.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder jusqu'à ce que James se recule pour libérer le chemin et emmener Lily avec lui. Alors qu'ils s'appétaient à quitter les lieux, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Lily ! 22h, pas après !

Patrick attendit son approbation avant de sourire à James et de le saluer d'un signe de tête avant de rentrer. James avait pensé l'emmener sur le chemin de traverse mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, ils ne savaient plus.

- Il y a une fête foraine près d'ici, on y va ?

Lily venait de briser le silence et c'était même elle qui décidait de leur rendez-vous. Confiant, James lui sourit à son tour.

- Je te suis.

Alors qu'ils marchaient calmement, une question tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de James sans qu'il n'ose la poser, de peur de passer pour un pauvre idiot à ses yeux. Mais la tentation et la curiosité finirent par le convaincre.

- Dis-moi, Lily… C'est quoi une fête de Floraine ?

/…/

- Tu es sûr, on peut le laisser ici sans risque ?

Drago poussa un long soupir pour la énième fois parce qu'Harry lui posait la même question depuis bientôt une heure.

- Personne n'est au courant de notre trouvaille. Personne n'est au courant que tu cherches ces… choses.

Harry lui offrit la même réponse, un simple hochement de tête en détournant son regard teinté d'inquiétude. Victoria choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain, fin prête à partir.

- On peut y aller ! dit-elle avec un sourire radieux en se tournant vers le deux garçons.

Si Harry était perturbé par le fait de laisser la bague d'Elvis Gaunt dans l'appartement sans surveillance, il oublia tout ! Sans sombres pensées, il se leva et suivit le couple, fermant la porte de ses soucis.

/…/

- Quand j'y repense, en fait, c'était vraiment très drôle.

James éclata de rire en même temps que la rousse.

- Quand tu y repenses… j'ai souvenir d'une furie venue nous engueuler comme jamais. « Irresponsables. Vous allez encore nous faire perdre des points. C'était complètement idiot. » Et j'en passe…

Lily rit de bon cœur, laissant tout de même ses joues s'empourprer par la gêne de ce souvenir. Ils marchaient côte à côte, laissant parfois quelques larmes de joie s'échapper sur le chemin caillouteux qui menait à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Soudain, Lily pointa le doigt vers la forêt.

- Regarde dans cette direction, tu la verras bientôt.

James suivit les conseils de sa petite amie, rien n'était vraiment officiel mais il la considérait comme tel. Il avait plus ou moins toujours couru après, et si au début cela n'était qu'un jeu pour mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve, ses sentiments avaient bien changé avec le temps. Il regarda donc dans la fameuse direction. Il n'y avait que des arbres et il avait beau plisser les yeux il ne discernait rien de spécial. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il en tendant l'oreille.

Lily lui servit un sourire mystérieux, l'encourageant d'un signe de tête à continuer dans sa quête. James était vraiment intrigué et il continua donc de regarder dans la fameuse direction. Les bruits venaient de cette direction, il en était certain. La végétation devint alors moins luxuriante, laissant transparaître des sortes de lucioles à travers les branches. Son regard s'écarquilla, sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

- Alors c'est ça !

James s'émerveillait devant une grande roue qui se détachait peu à peu, illuminée et tournant lentement. Ébahi, il laissa alors un large sourire éclairer son visage. Sans prévenir, le jeune homme saisit de la main de Lily et se mit à courir, réellement pressé de se retrouver dans cet endroit. La jeune femme poussa au début un cri de surprise en se sentant emportée de la sorte mais bientôt un éclat de rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ils arrivèrent tout essoufflé à l'entrée du parc. Bien que James veuille à tout prix lui payer l'entrée, Lily lui certifia qu'on ne pouvait le faire avec des galions.

Ils commencèrent évidemment par la grande roue, et James s'émerveilla devant ce panorama éblouissant, donnant d'un coté sur la ville, de l'autre sur la rase campagne.

- Je ne savais pas que les moldus étaient capables de ce genre de choses.

Lily aurait pu s'offusquer de cette réplique, avant, mais aujourd'hui, devant son air d'enfant découvrant les joies de la magie pour la première fois, elle se contenta de ne rien dire, de le regarder avec un sourire à la fois tendre et amusé. Elle aussi se pencha légèrement pour voir la terre vue du ciel, c'est alors qu'elle le vit.

- Tiens ! Ce ne serait pas Nathanaël ?

James fit tanguer la nacelle tant il se précipita à ses côtés pour observer à son tour Drawkins, arpentant l'allée principale du parc en compagnie de deux autres personnes.

- J'ai vraiment du mal à cerner ce type, dit-il tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il semblait plutôt sympa au début, quoiqu'un peu étrange. Puis, il a rejoint ces enflures qui se croient supérieurs avec leur sang pur. Et maintenant, il traîne avec les moldus…. C'est insensé !

Après avoir retrouvé une position plus stable, Lily poussa un long soupir qui en disait long sur ses propres pensées.

- Lors de notre retenue, j'ai un peu discuté avec lui. Il n'est pas comme eux, j'en suis certaine.

- Il joue peut être un double jeu…

Non… Elle était certaine du contraire. Comme une intuition. Ils restèrent là-haut, observant leur camarade de classe en se posant une foule de questions sans jamais trouver réponse. La roue tourna et ils commencèrent à descendre. James n'avait qu'une hâte : sortir de cet engin et le suivre, lui et ses amis. Mais alors qu'il sortait de la nacelle, Lily agrippa sa manche, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement.

- Ça ne te dirait pas d'oublier tout cela et de profiter de cette soirée ? Il nous reste à peine deux heures…

Le regard que lança Lily fit littéralement fondre le maraudeur. Comment pouvait-il seulement lui refuser quelque chose ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, surtout quand elle le fixait avec ses grands yeux verts en amande, tellement expressifs ! James poussa un soupir et lui offrit un sourire contrit.

- Pardonne-moi, Lily. C'est juste qu'il y a tant de choses, tant de mystères !

L'adolescente se contenta de lui prendre la main et d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Sans un mot, elle le conduisit vers un stand de confiseries et entreprit de lui faire goûter le plus de choses possibles, lui faisant oublier la présence de Drawkins. La barbe à papa fut sans doute son préféré. Il aimait détacher des bouts de « coton » et les fourrer dans sa bouche avec gourmandise tout en se déplaçant dans le parc en compagnie de Lily. Son regard pétillait de joie, la rousse aimait cette étincelle qui avait su lui plaire dès leur première rencontre. Jamais au monde elle ne voudrait qu'elle s'éteigne.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux l'emmener à Poudlard ?

Lily se retrouva plaquée contre un mur de briques, James lui intimant de garder le silence. Il était dans une petite ruelle du parc, proche de l'axe principal. Du doigt le jeune Potter désigna deux ombres qui se mouvaient non loin de là. Ils devaient être juste au coin.

- Oui. Je suis certain de pouvoir le détruire là-bas !

- Tu as pensé à Dumbledore ? S'introduire dans son bureau… c'est quand même le plus grand sorcier de toute l'Angleterre.

Lily et James se regardèrent. Ils étaient tombés dans une conversation pour le moins intéressante. James se sentit victorieux, enfin il allait peut être en savoir plus sur ce gars. Lily, elle, semblait perplexe, voire même déboussolée. Nathanaël avait un caractère et un comportement pour le moins changeants, si bien qu'elle ne savait plus qu'en penser.

- Je sais… Mais je trouverai bien un moment. Autant le garder sous la main au cas où !

- Si tu le dis !

Un léger silence suivit ces paroles. James et Lily n'osaient bouger de peur d'attirer leur attention par un faux pas.

- Dans tous les cas, je ferai des recherches de mon côté. Si comme tu le dis le journal est un horcruxe et qu'il s'est retrouvé dans les mains de Weasley à cause de mon père, c'est au manoir que j'irai chercher.

- Ça va aller ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Vicky revient. Parlons d'autres choses.

Les ombres bougèrent et finalement disparurent. James s'adossa au mur en poussant un long soupir, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Et bien… quelle discussion !

Lily resta silencieusement, pensive. Perturbés par cette séance d'espionnage, les deux jeunes décidèrent de quitter le parc et de reprendre tout doucement la route. Ils restèrent silencieux. Parfois James sortait quelques anecdotes pour détendre l'atmosphère et il réussissait à merveille, mais lorsqu'il en avait fini, ils repartaient l'un et l'autre dans leurs pensées. Finalement, James déposa Lily sur le pas de sa porte, mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, il l'interpella.

- Dis-moi, Lily. Tu vas souvent à la bibliothèque et tu as une culture formidable… est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

Et cela l'inquiétait… dans quoi ce garçon s'était-il fourré ?

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain épisode,,, Un retour à Poudlard qui s'annonce rempli de mystères. Les maraudeurs vont fourer leur nez partout. Harry va-t-il être démasqué ?<p> 


	17. Chapitre 17

**NB : **Deux mois d'attente... J'avoue tout ! Je suis un auteur indigne. Hélas, derrière l'écran je suis étudiante et le Master me demande beaucoup de travail de lecture. Le fichage est devenu ma routine et après avoir lu et passé du temps à taper des fiches, je n'avais pas l'envie de me remettre dans l'écriture. Quinze livres en deux mois, quand même, et ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Bref, j'ai fini de me plaindre :P

Un grand merci aux reviewer. Chaque petit mot me fait plaisir.

**Mini-Yuya**, ne t'excuse pas, parfois on ne trouve juste pas le temps /smile/ merci d'être toujours là.

**Tetile62**, encore un fidèle. J'ai l'impression d'être voldemort entouré de ses mangemorts huhu. Les évènements vont s'enchaîner à partir de maintenant. On entre vraiment dans la quête des horcruxes.

**Kytiara****, **Oui, pas doué ! Ils pensaient pouvoir parler tranquillement sachant que les moldus n'y connaissent rien. SBIM deux sorciers sont là !

**Coco800**, normalement ils devraient encore patauger un peu. Normalement… rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, ne l'oublions pas : )

**Eliane Gil**, vieille fidèle. J'avoue que je n'avais encore jamais lu dans les fictions les sorciers venir passer un moment de répit dans le monde moldu. J'avais envie de vous surprendre. Ravie d'avoir pu réaliser ton rêve ! J'ai cette fois-ci l'impression d'être une sorte de marraine la bonne fée huhu

**AEIO10**, merci pour ce message : )

**Karozthor the Necromagus****,** En es-tu sûr ? Pour l'instant les maraudeurs ne se doutent pas qu'il cherche à détruire les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort. Héhé

**La Plume d'Elena**, je ne t'ai pas attendue pour poster ce chapitre. Je voulais à tout prix le poster pour enchainer sur le chapitre suivant et éviter une attente trop longue ! Et puis, je l'avais déjà bien entamé du coup je l'ai rapidement conclu huhu. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te l'envoie en correction :P

Donc voila (enfin) un nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapitre XVII :<strong>

_« Notre méfiance justifie la tromperie d'autrui »_

_François de La Rochefoucauld_

_._

- Je viendrai à Pré-Au-Lard lors de la prochaine sortie. C'est quand déjà ?

- Le 15 Décembre !

Harry et Drago regardaient la locomotive rouge cracher sa noire fumée et attendant patiemment que tous ses passagers soient à bord pour les mener jusqu'à Poudlard. Celui qui avait désormais pris le nom de Marshall se sentait nostalgique face à cette vision. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir grimper à nouveau dans ce train et retrouver le château. S'il n'avait pas agi de la sorte en devenant mangemort, s'il n'était pas né Malefoy, tout simplement, tout cela ne serait sûrement pas arrivé. Il aurait eu une enfance normale et il aurait apprécié chaque année à Poudlard. Mais le passé est le passé. Il avait la chance de pouvoir vivre une vie simple, loin de la pression familiale et du Lord.

- Regarde sur ta droite, chuchota Harry tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la machine.

Le plus discrètement possible, le jeune homme fit mine d'embraser la foule en gardant un masque d'ennui sur le visage, et il les vit : les maraudeurs. Certes, il les avait entraperçu à Pré-Au-Lard mais n'avait pas eu le loisir de les contempler : un binoclard qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Harry en compagnie de trois autres personnes. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre Pettigrow qui n'avait que très peu changé, il avait le même visage rondouillet et ce petit regard perçant mais il avait également plus de cheveux et la ressemblance avec un rat était moins flagrante. Passer près de douze ans dans la peau de cet animal avait dû lui laisser des séquelles. Alors normalement les deux autres devaient être Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

- C'est déjà un loup-garou ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

- Dumbledore a planté le Saule Cogneur l'année de son arrivée à Poudlard. Il cache un passage secret qui mène à la cabane hurlante. C'est là qu'il se transforme.

Drago frissonna de peur en imaginant son ancien professeur se changer en bête féroce. Puis, son regard glissa sur une jeune fille qui se rapprocha du groupe.

- Il y a encore des Weasley à Poudlard en 1977 ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas…

Harry tourna légèrement la tête pour voir de qui il parlait et bientôt un doux sourire éclaira son visage.

- Non… C'est ma mère. Lily Evans.

Drago resta silencieux tout en détaillant la jeune femme. Il ne vit aucune ressemblance, aucun lien. Elle avait l'air banal, cependant il devait avouer qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose chez elle, dans sa démarche, sa façon de parler en agitant les mains…

- Tu es proche d'eux ?

Bien que son ton soit neutre, Harry ressentit la pointe de jalousie et d'envie qui y perçait.

- Ils sont à Gryffondor, je suis à Serpentard…

Cette réponse sembla lui convenir. De loin, Harry vit Severus embarquer dans le train dans un wagon proche de la locomotive. Après une dernière poignée de main, le survivant quitta la voie 9. ¾ pour rejoindre son ami. Il le retrouva seul dans un compartiment, un grimoire épais entre les mains.

- Ton nez va finir par prendre la poussière si tu continues à garder la tête enfouie dans les livres.

Rogue referma ledit ouvrage en un claquement sonore, jetant à son camarade un regard des plus sombres. Bien que de l'agacement brillait au fond de ses prunelles, Harry commençait à le connaitre et décela avec facilité une petite étincelle.

- Ne dis rien ! Je sais… Je suis un être dénoué d'humour et incapable de comprendre un tel érudit, doté d'une intelligence supérieur.

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, Drawkins.

Harry glissa sa lourde valise dans les filets au-dessus des banquettes et s'installa près de la fenêtre en face du chimiste.

- Alors, cette semaine de répit ? demanda Rogue en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Un peu trop rapide à mon gout. Au fait, normalement les vacances ne sont pas avant décembre, qu'est-ce qui a poussé Dumbledore à nous éloigner du château ?

- Je croyais que tu t'en serrais douté ! Avec la monté d'un certain mage noir, les sorciers ont peur. Je pense que Dumbledore a tout simplement cherché à rassurer les parents en leur renvoyant leurs enfants. Comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose, dit-il avec mépris et dédain.

Harry était dubitatif. Certes, les parents pouvaient se sentir rassurés et donner à leurs enfants quelques outils de protection au cas où le château serait attaqué. Les pauvres fous, Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Et jamais il n'avait entendu d'attaque à son époque ! Non, il y avait autre chose ! Ses interrogations s'envolèrent lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit dévoilant Regulus, le visage cerné et blafard. Harry fit comme si de rien n'était et Severus n'était pas le genre de personne à demander des explications sur son état devant une tierce personne. Il savait… bien sûr il savait. Même si les évènements semblaient s'être précipités, Voldemort avait tout de même choisi la famille Black et surtout Kreatur pour réaliser ses sombres desseins. Son regard accrocha sa valise. Il pouvait sentir son aura. Harry tourna sa tête comme pour délasser les muscles de sa nuque, chassant ses pensées tentatrices.

Il ne se doutait pas que dans le compartiment voisin, une bande d'adolescents discutait à son propos, répétant ce mot étrange qui avait franchi ses lèvres. Personne n'en connaissait l'origine, pas même Remus qui passait son temps libre à la bibliothèque, tout comme Lily, et encore moins Sirius dans sa famille aux idées noires. Ils se mirent d'accord pour garder un œil sur Nathanaël et fouiner plus encore à la bibliothèque, voire dans la réserve.

/…/

- Dis-moi Drawkins, je croyais que tu étais copain comme Veracrasse avec une certaine bande méprisant les nés-moldu.

Harry avait laissé Severus et Regulus partir en avant, le temps pour lui de décharger sa valise et d'en vérifier le contenu. Sait-on jamais… La boite était toujours fermée et l'aura encore présente. Haley avait choisi ce moment pour l'aborder, profitant de sa solitude éphémère.

- Je traine avec eux, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

La jeune femme se mit à tourner autour de lui, dardant sur lui un regard perçant qu'il avait du mal à soutenir. Mal à l'aise, Harry cherchait à lui tourner le dos mais elle revenait à chaque fois dans son champ de vision.

- Tu m'évites ?

- Tu m'agaces, serait plus juste !

Haley éclata franchement de rire.

- Tu avances dans ta quête de vengeance ? Demanda-t-elle finalement de but en blanc.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes valeurs. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cet instant dans la bibliothèque, quand elle l'avait surpris en compagnie de Rogue et des autres.

- Pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas très crédible…

Haley se rapprocha davantage, plantant son regard olive dans le sien

- Tu veux parler de cette fois-là, avec ce gros balourd de Mikajilov…

- Makaïlov, rectifia-t-il en lui coupant la parole.

- On s'en fou… La fois où tu as « sauvé » une certaine jeune fille… que tu continues à fréquenter d'ailleurs. Serais-tu tombé amoureux ?

Le teint de Potter vira au rouge.

- Mêles-toi un peu de tes affaires, Potter ! Cracha-t-il en saisissant sa valise.

Il n'hésita pas à la bousculer pour sortir du compartiment, ce qui arracha à la jeune fille un petit cri d'indignation. Qu'importe, il fallait qu'elle avance petit à petit. Haley le regarda s'éloigner vers les calèches, pensive. Il y avait chez lui quelque chose d'étrangement familier… mais impossible de retrouver la source de ce mystère. Avec un haussement d'épaule, la jeune femme se dirigea à son tour dans une calèche avec ses amies de dortoir, retrouvant enfin ce château qu'elle aimait tant. Qui n'aimait pas Poudlard d'ailleurs !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Demanda Regulus lorsqu'Harry rejoignit enfin leur petit comité.

Harry poussa un soupir d'aise en se sentant enfin libéré de ce regard perçant et inquisiteur. Avec Rogue, tout était plus simple, il était au courant et Regulus n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres sauf pour emmerder la maison Gryffondor.

- Fourrer son nez dans mes affaires. Enfin, je suis quand même content de revenir à Poudlard.

- A qui le dis-tu, renchérit Rogue.

Régulus, lui, resta silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vague, tourné vers le paysage. Pensait-il encore à son elfe qui était revenu, torturé. Etait-il perturbé par les propos qu'avaient tenus Kreatur sur cette caverne et le médaillon ? Assurément. Ici, il ne risquait pas d'y retourner pour retrouver l'Horcruxe de Voldemort, il ne pouvait s'échapper du château ! Quoique… il avait bien réussi à se rendre au ministère lors de sa cinquième année ! S'il avait pu y arriver pourquoi pas lui !

/…/

- Regardez ! Il s'est installé là-bas, à coté de Rogue, déclara James en pointant celui qui se faisait appeler Drawkins du doigt, le plus discrètement possible.

- On dirait que ton petit frère se rapproche également de lui, rajouta Remus en s'adressant à Sirius.

Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette vide. Les Maraudeurs n'insistèrent pas et changèrent de sujet pour éviter l'installation d'un malaise.

- Pour vous savez quoi, commença James, je propose de commencer par la réserve.

- Tu le crois aussi louche que ça ? demanda Peter en se penchant vers ses amis.

James hocha lentement la tête.

- Remus et Lily sont deux adeptes de la bibliothèque et ensemble ils ont dû au moins lire sinon survoler plus de la moitié des ouvrages.

Les deux concernés gardèrent le silence, signe de leur approbation. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu parler de cet objet.

- Avec notre statut de Préfet en Chef, nous pourrons nous occuper de Rusard pour vous permettre de chercher en toute tranquillité.

Surpris, les maraudeurs se tournèrent vers Lily. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que l'excellente et la parfaite Préfète en Chef les aiderait dans leur tâche, envers et contre le règlement. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Sirius qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je savais bien qu'au fond de toi brulait le feu de l'aventure.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé mais peu crédible face à la courbure de ses lèvres.

- Dès le début je l'ai su, renchérit-il. Quand tu t'es mise en boule face à ceux de notre maison qui me montrait du doigt.

- Sous prétexte que tu étais un Black… Oui, je me souviens.

James poussa un long soupir en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Sirius n'était pas bien différent de moi à l'époque et pourtant tu l'as toujours plus accepté que moi…

Cela sonnait comme un reproche enfantin qui se mariait parfaitement avec son air boudeur.

- James, mon ami, nous n'étions pas bons amis au début. Tu avais des préjugés, comme les autres.

- Mais ça n'a pas duré très longtemps ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Hum… quelque mois quand même…

Tous se rappelaient parfaitement de leur première année. Lily s'était toujours plus ou moins bien entendue avec Sirius. Elle subissait les insultes à propos de son sang et lui à propos de son nom. Elle avait déjà rencontré James auparavant mais son comportement vis-à-vis de Sirius avait suffi à lui faire une idée sur sa valeur. Elle ne le supportait tout simplement pas. Et puis, à force de vivre dans le même dortoir, Sirius et James avaient fini par enterrer la hache de guerre pour mieux la ressortir ensemble contre les Serpentard. Et maintenant, ils entamaient leur dernière année à Poudlard, inséparable tels deux frères. Le temps était passé à folle allure.

Tous sortirent de leurs pensées et cessèrent de s'agiter lorsque Dumbledore se leva face à ses étudiants. Quel âge cet homme pouvait-il avoir ? Ses rides, sa chevelure et sa barbe grisonnante lui donnaient des airs de grand père, renforcés par son regard bienveillant et son sourire malicieux, mais personne n'oubliait son talent et sa puissance.

- Je suis ravi de tous vous revoir en cette belle soirée automnale, déclara-t-il en ouvrant ses bras face aux quatre maisons. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que normalement aucun retour n'est possible avant les vacances de Noël.

A ces propos, des chuchotements s'élevèrent et Dumbledore les laissa faire, attendant simplement que le calme revienne.

- Certains changements vont avoir lieu à partir de maintenant. Tout d'abord, le couvre-feu est reculé de deux heures, personne dans les couloirs à partir de vingt heures. Le couloir du sixième étage, aile Ouest est formellement interdit. Tout élève s'y aventurant pourrait risquer bien plus qu'une simple retenue.

Son regard perçant sembla s'attarder sur chacun de ses étudiants, les mettant bien en garde d'une possible exclusion de Poudlard. Encore un nouveau mystère… Les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant apparaitre un groupe de sorciers vêtus de capes pourpre.

- Que viennent faire les aurors ici, chuchota Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

Des aurors ? La curiosité d'Harry était piquée au vif. Cela lui rappelait sa sixième année alors que le retour de Voldemort était désormais devenu une réalité.

- Comme vous venez de le constater, des aurors seront désormais présent à Poudlard. Ils feront des rondes dans le château et ses extérieurs. Ne soyez pas effrayés, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'affolement gagner la foule, ce ne sont que des mesures de sécurité prise par notre ministère. Il ne vous arrivera rien entre ces murs. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter un excellent appétit.

Sur ces dernières paroles, comme à l'accoutumée, les tables se remplirent de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. C'était toujours un émerveillement que de voir cette magie opérer, toujours même après toutes ces années. Aussitôt, les problèmes s'envolèrent. Chez les Gryffondor, on oublia le mystère autour du mot Horcruxe, Harry, lui, oublia qu'il l'avait emporté avec lui. Même Regulus sembla profiter de ce moment pour se détendre avec ses amis.

/…/

- J'espère que l'on va gagner la coupe cette année. Cela fait trois ans qu'elle demeure dans le bureau de la vieille McGonagall.

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin. Etrangement cette situation lui rappelait fortement ses propres années Poudlard… mais de l'autre côté du miroir. Et finalement, ce n'était pas aussi déplaisant qu'il ne le pensait. Le choixpeau n'avait pas tort en lui disant qu'il pourrait s'épanouir chez les serpents.

- Regulus a l'air soucieux en ce moment.

Harry tourna la tête vers Rogue. Tous deux sur le canapé, ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune, préférant savourer la chaleur du feu dans l'âtre plutôt que les ronflements de leurs camarades. Le jeune homme garda le silence, laissant Severus continuer sur sa lancée.

- D'habitude il traine souvent avec Mulciber, Goyle et les autres, et il est beaucoup plus bavard et critique envers les autres élèves. Principalement envers les gryffondor et les nés moldus.

Harry nota le vocabulaire employé par le maître des potions. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu insulter ni pester contre ces sorciers d'ascendance moldue, pas même dans leur petit groupe de futurs mangemorts. C'était plutôt une bonne chose, peut-être avait-il fait les mauvais choix dans sa jeunesse et que le côtoyer avait fait tourner la roue à son avantage.

- A quoi tu penses, Severus ?

- Quelque chose le tracasse, il doute.

- Il doute de ses convictions ?

Rogue hocha lentement la tête, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ce n'était pas tant cette perte de l'idéologie anti moldue qui inquiétait Rogue, lui-même ayant changé au cours des deux derniers mois, mais plutôt le changement brutal. La veille de leurs pseudo vacances, même encore dans le train, il criait haut et fort, à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il haïssait les moldus et plus encore les sangs de bourbe qui n'avaient pas leur place à Poudlard. Comment une telle transformation était-elle possible ?

- Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose…

Harry, lui, le savait très bien. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire au risque d'attirer sa suspicion et mettre en péril sa mission. S'étirant tel un félin, Harry agita ses jambes dans le vide avant de se lever, se cambrant pour détendre son dos endoloris.

- S'il a besoin d'en parler, nous serons là ! Et il le sait.

Cela ne servirait à rien de le tanner, de le suivre partout, de lui poser kyrielle de questions, il ne ferait que se renfermer sur lui-même. Malgré tout, Harry se promit de garder un œil sur lui. Mais pour cela…

/…/

- C'est fascinant ! D'où tiens-tu cette cape, James ?

Lily tournait autour de Sirius, Remus et Peter, invisible grâce à cet item de soie posé au-dessus de leur tête. Sirius et Remus étaient obligés de se vouter pour qu'on n'aperçoive pas leurs pieds dépasser mais ils avaient pris l'habitude. Sa main glissait sur le tissu, comme si par ce simple geste elle pouvait en déceler les moindres secrets.

- Un héritage de famille, répondit James en épinglant son insigne de Préfet en chef sur sa poitrine, semblable à celle que portait sa petite amie.

Ils étaient fin prêt à accomplir leur mission du soir. Lily et James se séparèrent, l'un circulant dans les escaliers pour surveiller les mouvements de Rusard, de sa chatte mais aussi des Aurors. Lily, quant à elle, faisait sa ronde dans le couloir de la bibliothèque. Sa présence rassurait les autres qui partaient en quête d'élèves sortis de leur lit ailleurs. Et pendant ce temps, les trois autres maraudeurs farfouillaient dans la réserve.

Lily n'était pas rassurée. Et en même temps, elle ressentait une pointe d'adrénaline parcourir ses veines, poussant son excitation à un niveau encore jamais atteint. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, les mordillant en riant silencieusement. Ces quatre énergumènes avaient vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle, et pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien.

- Lily !

Chuchotement quasi imperceptible. La jeune femme eut un léger sursaut et se retourna par réflexe mais elle ne trouva que le vide. Seule… ou presque !

- On n'a rien trouvé dans la réserve, commença Remus, mise à part une vague mention dans l'introduction des _Grandes Noirceurs de la Magie_.

- Alors il cherche quelque chose relié à la magie noire, déclara Lily à voix basse.

- A ne pas en douter, renchérit Sirius.

Avec un soupir commun, le groupe se sépara. Les garçons prirent la direction du dortoir tandis que Lily continua à arpenter les couloirs de l'école. Elle croisa James et l'informa de leurs maigres recherches.

- C'est vraiment étrange. Où aurait-il pu connaitre ce genre de chose ?

Lily haussa les épaules, pensive et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre le grand escalier du hall d'entrée, ils aperçurent une silhouette immobile leur tournant le dos. Avec la faible lueur des flammes, impossible de deviner l'identité de la personne.

- Qui va là ? demanda James d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

Aucune réponse. Aucun mouvement. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune Potter sortit sa baguette et s'avança prudemment vers l'inconnu. Toujours aucun mouvement. Arrivé près de lui, James créa un lumos pour éclairer son visage et le reconnu.

- Drawkins ? Le couvre feu est passé ! Nous allons devoir…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, remarquant le manque de réaction du serpentard. Perplexe, il passa la main devant ses yeux mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Lily réussit à la faire réagir en posant sa main sur son épaule. Surpris, il les contempla comme s'ils venaient de sortir tout droit d'une autre planète.

- Quoi ?

Lily et James se regardèrent.

- Nathanaël, as-tu tendance à être somnambule ?

Drawkins embrasa les lieux du regard, surpris de sa présence même en ces lieux.

- Apparemment !

James garda le silence. Il n'était pas convaincu mais comment le prouver…

- Regagne ton dortoir. Nous sommes tout de même obligés de te retirer des points. Sinon, tout le monde pourrait déambuler la nuit dans le château et s'excuser sous prétexte de marcher dans son sommeil.

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regard, l'un ne voulant pas céder face à l'autre. Ce fut Harry qui céda le premier, haussant les épaules et prenant le chemin des cachots sans dire un mot de plus.

- Il y a quelque chose chez lui…

- … de familier et de mystérieux à la fois, continua Lily.

James acquiesça.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler directement, proposa la rousse ? Tu sais, j'ai un peu discuté avec lui et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas mauvais.

- Tu disais ça aussi de Servilus !

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

Même si elle était en froid avec Rogue, Lily ne supportait pas l'entendre parler de la sorte. Il redevenait ce garçon arrogant et prétentieux, se croyant tout permis ! James soupira en se massant la nuque.

- Lily ! Regarde la vérité en face ! Il touche à la magie noire, comme… Rogue ! Tu as cru en lui pendant près de 6 ans, et encore tu le connaissais avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Il a fini par te décevoir et préférer cette sombre magie et ces types racistes à toi !

James avait raison… et cela la rendait triste. Même si elle ne parlait plus à Severus, elle ressentait une pointe de nostalgie à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Et Nathanaël prenait le même chemin.

- Il nous faut trouver plus de preuves avant de le coincer !

Lily hocha la tête, silencieuse, pensive.

/…/

- Dix points en moins, je te félicite Drawkins.

Harry jeta un regard assassin à Rogue en retournant dans son lit. Autour d'eux, les autres dormaient profondément. Ils étaient encore les seuls éveillés. Un sourire triomphant étira alors les lèvres du survivant tandis qu'il montrait fièrement le parchemin à son acolyte.

- Quoi ? Tout ça pour un bout de parchemin miteux !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. C'était à peu de choses près sa même réaction avant de connaitre le secret de cette carte.

- Ce parchemin miteux, mon cher ami, va nous simplifier la tâche !

- Si tu le dis !

D'un geste de la main, Harry invita le maître des potions à le rejoindre. Agacé, mais néanmoins curieux, Severus quitta ses draps verts pour s'asseoir aux cotés de Drawkins. Tout sourire, confiant, Harry sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule. Il eut presque envie de rire en voyant le regard surpris et impressionné de Rogue.

- Est-ce que c'est…

- Oui, Severus ! Un plan de Poudlard.

- C'est brillant ! Et ces noms, c'est en temps réel ?

Harry lui sourit en guise de réponse, ouvrant la carte sur leur propre dortoir.

- Fascinant ! Celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça sont de véritables génies !

Le survivant se promit de ne jamais révéler l'identité des créateurs ou la carte risquait de passer de formidable à répugnant.

- Quelle est la prochaine étape ?

Le jeune homme pointa du doigt un endroit de la carte. Le regard de Rogue s'écarquilla.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

Rogue se leva du lit pour faire face à son camarade.

- Tu es sérieux ? T'introduire dans le bureau du directeur, rien que ça !

- C'est essentiel pour les détruire.

Rogue garda le silence, planta son regard au plus profond du sien pour juger sa valeur.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

- Tu vas m'aider ?

Rogue poussa un long soupir, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

- Dis-moi juste comment tu comptes faire pour pénétrer dans le bureau du plus grand sorcier de toute l'Angleterre.

Quelle ironie ! Un de leur voisin remua et grogna dans son sommeil et d'un commun accord ils décidèrent de reporter leur discussion au lendemain. Harry resta éveillé une partie de la nuit. Maintenant qu'il avait la carte pour circuler sans se faire prendre dans le château, il fallait ensuite trouver un moyen de récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor. Les yeux rivés au plafond, il doutait… Pourrait-il seulement la récupérer ? Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas dit que seul un élève de Gryffondor qui fait preuve d'une grande loyauté peut sortir l'épée du Choixpeau magique. Il était à Serpentard… Et s'il ne pouvait récupérer l'épée… comment détruire les horcruxes ?

_A suivre… _


End file.
